Unexpected Love
by walkingdeaddaryl
Summary: Clary Fray is a 16 year old girl growing up as an orphan in New York City. She works at Java Cafe in a band for musical entertainment. She seems to know everyone but what happens when a mysterious golden stranger appears and tries to make a connection? Will Clary reveal her poor past or shut him out like she does all the others. FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE READ! :)
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love

_A/N:_ _Hey! This is my first fanfic so if anything is wrong or you have any suggestions don't be afraid to tell me! I need all the help I can get ;) thanks for reading! Enjoy!_

My name is Clary Morgenstern, though I prefer to go by Clary Fray. The name Morgenstern just reminds me of a bad past. I live in an orphanage with 14 other kids, me being one of the oldest at 16. When your 16, people don't really bother to adopt you anymore so I have been forced to get a job and save money for when I can leave and get an apartment of my own. I work at a small café called Java. I basically work as entertainment. Singing and playing guitar with my band. Some call it work, I call it an escape. When I perform I feel like I am normal and to me, that's very refreshing.

It's Sunday morning and I wake up at 8:00 A.M. and get ready. All the other kids are still asleep thankfully so I have about a half hour to jump in the shower and get ready. When I am out of the shower I do my best to tame my long, red, unruly hair. Eventually I give up and leave it to dry until I put it up in its usual high ponytail. My outfit consists of a white tank top, black skinny jeans, and a long gray sweater that hangs on my petite frame. I slip on my gray combat boot, apply mascara, eyeliner, and foundation and I am out the door before anyone knows I was there. On my way out the door I forget to grab my guitar case so I have to quickly run back up the attic (my room) and snatch it quickly. This time though, on my way down the stairs I am stopped by Luke. Luke is the 32 year old man that basically takes care of all of us when he isn't working at the bookstore to try and feed all of us.

He looks at me accusingly as if it was wrong for me to leave the orphanage without saying goodbye, but soon his cold stare softens and he says "up already sunshine?" Luke has known me since I was eight years old. The day I came here.

I give him a weak smile and a shrug as I pass him and head out the door. I walk all the way to Java, weaving through the morning crowd of people that roam the streets of New York City. When I reach the café, I see that I am the last one of my band here. Simon, main drummer and also my best friend, gives me a wide smile and says sarcastically, "Ah! Finally the queen decides to grace us with her presence!" Eric- head pianist- and Johnny (who plays basically every instrument known to man) both laugh and I don't feel like arguing without my morning coffee so I just roll my eyes dramatically.

Sam- waiter- gives me a win and brings over my regular cup of strong Columbian coffee with no sugar no cream. "Damn Clary! How the hell do you _drink_ that stuff? I can barely stand to smell it without convulsing!" exclaims Johnny. "Hey I have to energy somehow. Talking to you would just put me to sleep even faster." He gives me a playful scowl and begins to tune his bass guitar as I get my martin guitar and strum a few cords to get warmed up.

It suddenly becomes strange to me that out of all the time I spend with these three guys, only Si knows that I live in an orphanage, though of course it's not usually something I share with everyone I meet.

Because it is Sunday morning, the café is packed with people reading, to people talking with friends. Every table is full and every couch is filled to maximum capacity. I give a small smirk before turning on the microphone and addressing the regular audience. I have been playing for Java so long that I am starting to become familiar with the customers. I know almost everyone here as I scan the audience that is until my eyes land on probably the most gorgeous person I have ever seen.

He could be classified as golden or an angel. He had golden blonde hair with honey colored eyes to match. A perfect tan that seemed 100% natural and his arms and chest were toned and muscular. He was so handsome but I didn't want to seem like a stalker so I quickly diverted my eyes from him before he could catch me staring.

I turn on the microphone and say, "check one two one two. Okay everybody how are you doing today?" there is a chorus of 'goods' and I continue saying, "most of you know me but for all you new comers my name is Clary. This is Simon, Johnny, and Eric and we will be playing a couple songs for you today." I flash a very charming smile as I notice the golden guy staring very intently at me but I refuse to let a blush creep onto my cheeks. "This is a song called 'When I was Younger'." I begin to strum my guitar and I hear the piano play as the steady drum beat begins and the deep hum of the bass sounds throughout the room. Everything is so surreal that I almost forget about the song until I feel the urge to sing.

"_When I was younger_

_I told my mother, 'I say one day I'm gonna make you proud'_

_Now that I'm older, it's so much harder_

_To say those words out loud._

_You're growing taller_

_A little smarter and one day your gonna leave home_

_Or will you look like_

_Your mothers father, when you are fully grown?_

_Oooh ooh oh ooh oooh_

_When I was younger, I asked my father_

'_Why are we so human?'_

_Now that I'm older, I think I figured it out_

_We're just doin' what we can_

_Oooh ooh oh ooh oooh_

_Cuz' I won't, I won't lay you down_

_I won't lay you, I won't, I won't lay you down, oh now_

_I won't, I won't lay you down, I won't lay you'_

_I won't, I won't lay you down, oh now_

_When I was younger, I told my mother_

'_I say one day, I'm gonna make you proud.'"_

There was a moment of dead silence before an eruption of applause flooded the room. I told the crowd thank you as I looked around the room. My eyes once again landed on the mysterious golden stranger and I felt myself compelled to make his acquaintance. This time he sees me looking and locks his eyes on mine. He slips me a sly smirk that immediately tells me 'danger danger!' We perform a few more songs as people leave and come in but the whole time, that golden boy stays in his chair at th4e back corner. I can feel his eyes burn into me as I play song after song. By the time we are done for the day it is 3:30 P.M.

We pack up our stuff and everyone goes their separate ways. As always, I am the last person of the band to leave the café and as soon as I set my guitar into its case I feel a soft tap on my shoulder. I whip my head around only to meet the golden honey eyes of the teenager that stayed for six and a half hours just to listen to me play. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice that you are amazing up there. Forgive my cheesiness" he tells me in a silky voice. "Oh, uh well thanks," I say as I extend a hand out to him to shake. "I'm Clary. I have never seen you around here before. You new in town?" He shakes my hand and says, "Yeah, how'd ya guess?" He laughs a little but I don't seem to pick up on what's so funny as I give him a confused look. "Never heard of sarcasm, have ya red?" I roll my eyes and say, "my names Clary, as I told you, and yes I am actually an expert when it comes to the art of sarcasm."

"Oh I stand corrected," he says, clearly mocking me. I shoot him a soft glare and continue to lock my guitar case. "My name's Jace by the way," he tells me. Still concentrating on the stubborn locks of the case I say, "Nice to meet you Jace." I get my locks clicked into place and pick up the guitar casually. "So, I guess I will be seeing you around then?" I ask. "Yeah, I hope so." I turn around quickly before he can see the blush creep on my cheeks and hurry out the door, back onto the streets of mayhem.

_**JPOV**_-

I couldn't help but feel mystified by this girl. She was gorgeous and so talented. Wait, _gorgeous?_ Where did that come from? Jace Lightwood does not call a girl gorgeous. Maybe all I need is a good hook-up in order to get my head back in place. But still, I still can't shake the feeling that I want to see this girl again.

_A/N: hey guys! This is my first fanfic so thanks for reading! I do not own mortal instruments or any of the characters. They all belong to Cassie! __ I will be updating a lot hopefully! _

_Credits: Song- When I was Younger- by. Liz Lawrence. Check out that song it is really good and is exactly how I imagined Clarys singing voice. Thanks again for reading and tell me any changes or suggestions you want to see in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_ A/N: thank you all for reading my story! I know I am updating a little quicker than most authors but I couldn't wait to continue this story. I know this may be annoying but I decided that if I don't get 3 reviews I won't continue this story anymore __ so please review!_

_**CPOV**_

The walk back to the orphanage was- as usual- long and lonely. Usually I allow my thoughts to wonder to new songs I could write but I couldn't keep my mind off Jace. I had school tomorrow and I hoped to see Jace there but I doubted he would attend a public school. From the looks of him- well fed, expensive clothes, new haircut- he would probably attend a private school. But still there was that small sliver of hope. _What are you thinking Fray? You just met the guy and already you want to see him again? No. no more of that will be accepted. You know what happened last time you _thought _you fell in love,_ she thought to herself silently.

And it was true. Clary thought she had been in love with Sebastian Verlac. He was so good to her, not to mention very good looking. She should have known that all he wanted was to get in her pants. He would suggest they 'do things' but she would just write it off as a male habit. Then one day at school, she saw him making out and groping some girl in the hall way of the school. She cried for days because she thought she loved him. She could handle being cheated on, she wasn't weak. It was only when he showed up at the café did she really get scared of him. She had to run to the back of the café to pick up a speaker for Johnny but when she turned around he was standing a few feet from her. She didn't even hear him following her.

"Sebastian! You scared the shit out of me" I had said in an accusatory tone. He didn't say anything and I was starting to get worried. It looked as if there was some kind of debate going on in his mind that was displayed in his eyes. I was about to leave him until he said, "I'm going to get what I came here for Clary, whether you like it or not." I rush of panic went through me and he started to grab at my thighs and attempted to take off my shirt. Was he really going to rape me? She screamed loud enough for Simon and Sam to rush into the back room and pull Seb off of me. Simon started to inspect me for bruises or cuts as Sam began pounding his fists into Sebastian's face.

I quickly shook the memory from my head and decided then and there that I would NOT fall in love again. I arrive at the old broken down orphanage and sigh deeply. Soon I hear a small squeaking voice yell from the cracked door way, "Rayland! Clare- bear is back!" I look at the little girl who stands in the door and give her a genuine smile. All the younger orphans call me Clare- bear. Ava still stands in the doorway, obviously waiting for me to run up to her, pick her up, and give her a hug, so I do. She giggles in my hair as I spin her around multiple times.

We walk into the old house and immediately see children running around in the parlor and fighting in the dining room. I scowl at the disobedience of the kids and pull the fighting ones away from each other. "Jeremiah, Boyd, what did I tell you about fighting? No more!" I exclaim and they apologize and run separate ways. As soon as I turn around I am greeted with more children running as fast as they can away from each other. "Wynona! Slow down a bit yeah?" She gives me a sheepish grin and walks into the kitchen. I follow her to the kitchen and see Rayland cooking dinner. "Wow Rayland, you sure do have a way of keeping kids under control." I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Shut your mouth Clary. Nobody is dead yet are they?" he asks and I laugh which brings a sweet smile to his face. Rayland was one year older than me and was one of my best friends. He had short, ashy brown hair. He was tall and lean though he did have some toning under his clothes, enchanting blue eyes that got you lost in thought every time you had the privilege of their gaze landing on you. He was handsome, that was for sure.

"So where is Temperance?" I asked him. Temperance was the only person- other than Rayland- that was close to my age. She was 15 years old, had beautiful brown hair, though she always kept it short and to her chin. Also, she had deep brown eyes that warmed you in a way that you just felt comfortable around her. "Laundry I think. You should go see if she needs any help, yeah?" he says. I give him a straight and stern face, fix my posture so I stand in a straight line and put two fingers to my head while saying, "YES SIR!" and I march off towards the utility room as I hear his chuckle echo through the halls.

I reach the utility room and hear Tempy talking to herself. Temperance, Rayland and I are the only orphans who have jobs in the house. Tempy works at a market as a check out girl and Rayland waits tables at some big restaurant. We all try to contribute some of our earnings to the orphanage but it's no mystery to Luke that we all prefer to keep some of it so when we do get out of here we can try and make a better future for ourselves.

"Hi Tempy." I say and she turns around and throws her arms around my neck and says into my neck, "hey you!" she lets go of me and we begin folding clothes and putting them into separate piles. At the end of the day everyone is tired, including me, and is more than happy to sleep.

I wake up at 5:30 A.M. and moan at the thought of school. I don't want to move from the comforts of the attic so I stay under the covers until I hear footsteps coming from outside my door. Soon I feel a pair of strong hand grabbing me and shaking me vigorously until the husky voice says, "Clare- bear! Get up, I know you don't want to be late for the first day of school." I reply to him, "Rayland! 10 more minutes please!" he refuses to leave me and continues to shake me until I give up and get in the shower.

I allow my hair to dry by itself while I put my makeup on and get dressed. I am wearing blue jean short shorts and a long tribal print kimono that falls to my ankles. I slip on a white tank top under that and put on my brown combat boots that come to mid shin. I let my hair stay down in its long curls and I grab my guitar and bag. I pound on Rayland and Tempys door as I pass to make sure they are awake. When I go into the dining room I see Luke loading the kids onto the school bus safely. I grab an apple and take a bite as Tempy comes out of her room. She is wearing shorts and a shirt that stops right below her belly button that says "rock and roll" across the top. Soon Rayland comes out in a plain black T-shirt, blue washed jeans, and a forest green jacket. He runs his hand through his silky hair and says, "Ok let's go."

We all head out and begin walking to school. The orphanage is in the forgotten part of the city so the walk to school is pretty long but we don't mind. We talk about the classes we hope we have but other than that the walk is pretty silent. As soon as we step foot onto the school yard Temperance goes to get all of our schedules and Rayland turns me around, grabs my face in both his hands and says, "You tell me if that _Sebastian_ talks to you today, you understand?" he asks. I nod into his hands and he kisses my forehead lightly like he would a sister. We get our schedules and I am pleased with what I see.

Geometry

Biology

Lunch

Art

Music

We compare our schedules to see each other's lunch periods and it turns out that I don't have lunch with Tempy but I do have lunch with Rayland. He smiles and Temperance scowls down at her sheet. We go to our first classes. On my way to geometry I see a flash of gold and my thoughts immediately wander to Jace but I dismiss them immediately.

When the teacher starts talking I feel a tap on my shoulder from someone behind me. I whip my head around to find the gorgeous face of Jace just inches from mine. "Hey you." He says to me. "Hi. Jace right?" I ask thought I already know the answer. "Yeah, Clary." My name rolls off his tongue so easily it makes me melt. My attention turns back to the teacher for the rest of class with a few stray thoughts about Jace in mind.

When class is over I rush into the busy hallway only to be stopped by a firm calloused hand. I turn around and see Jace smiling down at me. "Oh, hey." I say to him casually with a smile. He starts to say something but is cut off by a voice down the hall yelling, "JACE LIGHTWOOD!" His smirk drops and he rolls his eyes at the voice I lean over and see a drop dead gorgeous girl standing by the lockers and she doesn't look happy. She has perfectly tan skin, long raven hair, deep brown eyes, and sharp angles in her face that say 'get out of my way'. She stomps over to us with a guy behind her that looks like her brother based on his hair and facial features. The only difference is that instead of deep brown, his eyes are a piercing blue.

"I am going to kill you Jace!" she yells at him, obviously unaware that I am standing right in front of him, though the boy keeps his gaze on me. "Ah Isabelle, my darling allow me to introduce you to someone. This is Clary." He gestures his hand towards me as her fierce gaze drops and becomes one of welcome. "Oh! Hi, my name is Isabelle but you can call my Izzy or just plain Iz" she tells me with a grin but almost as soon as it came her look of hatred came back as she began talking to Jace again. "You broke my hairdryer you idiot! That was a gift from mom when she went to Milan!" The girl continues to scream as Jace just stands there with a smirk on his face as if he is used to this. Once it seem to everyone that Izzy is done lecturing Jace, the boy behind her approaches me and holds out a hand and says, "Hi, I'm Alec." I give him a smile and shake his hand and say, "Clary. Wait, so are you all siblings?" I ask. Alec is the one to answer my question as he says, "Yeah me and Iz are brother and sister and Jace is adopted."

I gaze up at Jace as I realize we have something in common. He smiles down at me and is about to ask me something when the bell rings. I start walking to my next class when I notice that Jace is following me. He follows me right into Mr. Starkweathers class so I figure he must have this class with me. As he sits by me I notice that he scoots his desk closer to mine and I let him. The class goes by quickly and it is time for lunch.

"So Clary, got anyone to sit with at lunch today. I know a lot of girls would be happy to sit with a gorgeous god such as myself but today I choose you." As he says this I realize just how conceded he is. I give a smirk and laugh a bit as I say, "Sorry Goldie locks but I have plans with a friend." His face goes stern as he asks me, "like a boyfriend?" I reply, "oh god no! Rayland is like a brother to me, ew!" He laughs at my reaction and I can't help but notice the look of relief that washes over him. "Well maybe we can all sit together?" he asks. "Mmm, maybe." I give him a sly grin until I see Rayland walk through the double doors and into the cafeteria.

"Rayland! Over here!" I yell across the room and he gives me a look that says, 'really Clare- bear?' I laugh and walk up to him. He gives me a hug and asks me, "Who's the new boy toy?" I give him an incredulous look and shake my head. I walk over and introduce them to each other and I can't help but notice a hint of jealousy in Jace and an overwhelming sensation of protection that pulses throughout Rayland. We all get our food and sit at the table. Lunch goes by surprisingly fast though it seemed like torture because Rayland kept asking Jace a lot of weird questions. I mouthed 'sorry' to him and he chuckled a little.

At the end of lunch I get excited because it's time for art! I have always been a good artist but nothing like my mother. She was a genius with a pencil and a magician with a brush. I sit in front of my easel and start sketching a drawing off a pair of hands holding rice. I decided not to paint this piece but just to shade it with charcoal. I didn't even notice that Jace had this class with me as well and he was watching my every move. The charcoal makes the hands pop out on the canvas and adds a great deal of contrast. When I am done I have to say that I am greatly pleased with the turnout as I turn it into the teacher. She smiles greatly at my achievement and begins grading.

I hear a voice behind my ear and feel the hot breath of someone as they say "you are an amazing artist." I turn around to see it is Jace and I give him a smirk and say, "thanks, my mom was a lot better than me." He looks confused for a moment as he says, "Was?" My heart shudders and I am grateful that the bell rings as I dart out of the classroom.

It was time for music so I grab my guitar and go to class only to find the golden go sitting in the front row. Why does he have EVERY CLASS with me? I sigh deeply and go to sit in the back of the class, hoping he doesn't see me, which he does. He gives me a confused look, obviously wanting an explanation for my quick dismissal of his question. I just simply shook my head and I guess he took that as an answer.

Everyone picks an instrument and Jace takes to the piano which surprises me a bit. Music class isn't really a class to me. Everyone just does what they want and plays whatever they feel like, just as long as they are ready for the end of trimester meet. That is when everyone from music must perform a song to the school. I already had a song in mind, but I needed more than just a guitar to play it. Perhaps I could ask Simon, Johnny, and Eric to skip their classes at the shadow private school and help me? I begin to strum cords and work on the song. I don't notice people looking at me and I don't care either, I'm used to it by now.

School ends and I am more than happy to see Tempy and tell her about the golden boy Jace. She runs out of the double doors with a very large smile on her face as she says, "I gotta date!" I look at her surprised. It was no secret that Temperance was beautiful, but a date on the first day? I was truly and utterly surprised to say the least, but I smile and start jumping up and down with her. Rayland comes out and wraps me in a bear hug and asks us what's going on. "Tempy got a date!" I exclaim. He just simply shakes his head and laughs a bit.

We are about to leave until I hear my name being called. "Clary! Hey Clary wait up!" I turn around and see it is Jace running after me. Temperance nudges me with her elbow a bit to say 'way to score.' "Hi Jace…" I say a bit awkwardly. "Hey, so can I ask you something… ALONE?" he emphasizes 'alone' so I nod and he walks me over a bit to the side. I notice Rayland giving him a cold dead stare from the side as Temperance talks on and on about her date.

"So, I was wondering if you may want to go out sometime. Like tonight?" he asks. I simply say, "I have work right after school. I'm sorry." He doesn't seem let down as he says, "well then in that case I guess I will just have to come and watch you play." I give him a smile as all four of us begin walking towards the café. Rayland and Temperance usually go to the café to watch me play until it is time or their shifts.

We arrive and I get set up with the guys as Sam brings me a cup of coffee, just the way I like it. I give him a wink and tell him thanks. I introduce myself to the flooded room and begin to strum my guitar. "Ok everyone, this is a song called 'Skinny Love'"

_Come on skinny love just last the year_

_Poor a little salt, you were never here_

_Ma ma my ma ma my ma my ma my_

_Starin' at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

_Tell my love to wreck it all, cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

_My my my my my my my my my my_

_Right in the moment this orders tall_

_And I told you to be patient and I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced and I told you to be kind_

_In the morning I'll be with you but it will be a different kind _

_Cuz I'll be holding all the tickets but you'll be owing all the fines_

_Come on skinny love what happened here?_

_Suckle on the hope and light brassiere _

_My my my my my my my my my my_

_Sullen lo0ad is full so slow on the split_

_And I told you to be patient and I told you to be fine _

_And I told you to me balanced and I told you to be kind_

_Now all your love is wasted then who the hell was I?_

_Cause now I'm breakin at the britches at the end of all your lies_

_Who will love you? Who will fight?_

_Who will fall far behind?_

_Come on skinny love_

_My my my my my my my my my my_

_My my my my my my my my my my_

I hear the familiar applause ring throughout the audience as I look around and land my eyes on a smiling Jace. But the peaceful excitement is ruined when the last person I wanted to see storms into the café. _Sebastian._

_A/N: cliffy! Okay so as I said before, I need at least 3 reviews for this story to continue._

_Credits- Birdy) skinny love _

_Thanks for reading! Review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: thank you all sooo much for your reviews! They really mean a lot and you guys are so sweet. So, without further ado, chapter 3 of Unexpected Love. Enjoy! _

My heart feels like thunder in my chest and my breathing becomes shallow but I do my best to appear calm. The last thing I need now is Rayland fighting Seb and Jace figuring out about that little part of my past. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see that Rayland isn't even paying attention to me or Sebastian. Instead he is flirting with some waitress' like he normally does.

I still stay frozen to my stool as Sebastian gives me an icy smirk and a cold hard glare. He sits down right in front of the stage and prompts his feet up on the edge. I am not done with my performance but I feel as if I am going to throw up so I motion to Johnny to take over the next performance as I exit the elevated platform. On my way to the bathroom I see Jace giving me a questionable look and I give him a smile and mouth to him 'I'm fine.' He looks unconvinced but doesn't argue. I make my way back to the bathrooms at the end of the hall

I stay in there for what seems like hours with my hands on both sides of the sink, looking at my reflection as I have my small breakdown. I take multiple deep breaths that calm my body down. When I feel as though I have spent enough time in here I start to walk out of the bathroom. My head is down looking at the floor as I crash into someone's chest. I whip my head up to apologize but no words come as I stare into the cold dark eyes of Sebastian. It's odd to me, how someone with such deep, dark eyes can also be cold.

"Seba-" I start to say but he cuts me off with a sharp slap to my face. "Listen to me Clary," he says. I look up at him with eyes filled with tears, not because of the pain- I could handle pain- because of the surprise. "You know how much hell you put me through Clary? Damn it!" he continues "You know after I left that day someone called the cops. I was accused of attempt at rape in front of my parents. I lost everything because of you! I lost my friends, my family, and most importantly, I lost my reputation. No girl is going to bother sleeping with someone who tried to rape their ex-girlfriend." I continue to stare at him, not bothering to say a word. "Then I did some research… on you" he says and an icy chill goes through my spine. "Yes Clarissa I know everything. Mother- dead, cause of death- murder, murderer- Valentine Morgenstern. You almost had me fooled Fray, or shall I say _Morgenstern_." He sneers my name at me like it was venom.

"Now Valentines daughter, what would you do to keep this information secret? I now have the power Clary. I could tell everyone, make you an outcast. I could tell you golden little friend who can't keep his eyes off you." An intense blush pulses through me followed by extreme panic. I don't trust myself to speak, afraid that I may break down crying or scream so I just nod vigorously. He flashes a wicked smile and starts speaking again, this time his breath is hot on my neck and ear as he says, "how about we finish what we started last time?" My eyes water even more and I feel sick to my stomach. He takes my silence as an affirmation and leads me to the back closet. Once in there he props me up on a high stool and ravishes my neck with his lips.

I want to cry, to scream, but I have to tough this out. He caresses my thigh with his hand as he nips the tender skin behind my ear. He abruptly stops and a rush of relief floods through me until he picks me up and lays ne on the floor. I panic again as my breathing becomes shallow and quick and he starts to lick and kiss my chest. He straddles my hips with his knees as he places his hands on my ribs, rubbing them roughly. I am about to cry out as his hands move further up north until the closet door opens abruptly. I turn my head and look at the person with tears flooding my eyes and streaming down my face. Next thing I know Sebastian is pulled off of me and I curl up into a tight ball on the cold hard wood floor. I sob heavily until I am enveloped in a pair of arms.

The person starts whispering sweet words to me as I sob more. I look through the water in my eyes and past the arms that are enveloping so tightly as I see two people beating Sebastian. I can't help the wave of happiness that rushes through me and I am immediately disappointed that I would have that reaction. I felt disgraceful, I felt like my father.

With one last final kick to his abdomen I see two other big men in blue uniforms, who I assume must be the police, carry him out of the café. Two more pairs of arms hug me tightly and I am surrounded by people giving me hugs and encouraging words. Once my breathing slows and the tears have stopped, I wipe my eyes of their tears and the boys slowly drift away but still sit relatively close to me. I look back at the person who came to me first and see that it is Jace. I let a small smile spread onto my face as I see his face full of concern, and most of all, anger. Was he angry with me? I look around at the two other people who came to my rescue. One is Rayland, not surprising. He is always there when I need him. The other person is Sam. The same Sam that helped me last time. Other people begin to pile into the room but Rayland tells them all to leave except Temperance. Jace carries me out of the room and out of the café, ignoring all the stares and whispers.

He carries me all the way to a large mansion. My mouth drops open when I realize that this must be his house. He walks through the large white double doors and carries me upstairs; ignoring the calls of his name from the huge parlor we passed. He walks through another pair of white double doors that opens up to a large white room. The room is pristine and clean. A large king sized bed sits at one side of the room and a Victorian couch sits on the other side. A large white vanity is placed next to the bed but what enchants me most of all is the glorious view. You would never have imagined that beyond the smoke and smog of the city lied beautiful green pastures and fields.

Jace sets me down on the bed and just looks at me for a few moments. His eyes lack the rage and more concern is displayed. He doesn't speak so I decide to start by saying, "I think I should tell you something. Something no one else knows, not even Rayland or Temperance." He seems grateful at my decision to open up to him and only him as he nods. I begin telling him my story. "I was eight years old. My father had always been abusive and cruel but I never believed he would go so far as to…" I let my voice trail off. "Anyway, his name is Valentine Morgenstern. My mom was Jocelyn Morgenstern. She was murdered when I was eight years old. Before that though, both her and myself experienced harsh beatings and cruel lashings." I take off my oversized kimono and lift up my white tank top, revealing the deep scars that will never heal. "This is what he did to us." I hear a gasp of surprise and I feel his warm and gentle hand trace each crevice.

"He was arrested of course. It's pretty hard today to get away with murder, even if you are as cunning as Valentine. He currently resides in New York state prison. I have no other family; Valentine got rid of them all. So now, I live at a run-down orphanage in the middle of nowhere." We stare at each other for a few seconds until he envelopes me in another hug, this one tighter that before. I am shocked at his sudden gesture and confused why he is not more repulsed by me and my past so I ask, "you aren't disgusted with me?" He lets go of me and looks into my green eyes and asks "Disgusted? Absolutely not. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You are smart, talented, brave, and beautiful. You are perfect Clarissa." I stare in shock as he looks back at me lovingly. I am completely unprepared for what happens next. Jace leans in and kisses me.

The kiss is soft at first- soft and gentle- but as things progress it becomes more desperate and I curse the fact that I have to surface for air. He looks at me and I give him a great smile. He again envelops me in a tight embrace, resting his chin on top of my head. We sit like that for a moment until he says, "I think we should get out of here yeah? We could go to Taki's?" I look up at him and give him a smile and nod. We get up and leave the room. As we pass the parlor I see Izzy standing there with Alec. She gives me a look and raises her eyebrows. I am shocked at first at what she is inquiring we did but just shake my head. We walk up to a black sports car that looks as expensive as the mansion. "Would you rather walk?" He asks, clearly noting my hesitation. I shake my head quickly and jump into the passenger's seat like a seven year old on their way to get ice cream.

He laughs a bit at my eagerness. And soon we speed off to the restaurant. This may turn from the worst day, to the best day of my life.

_A/N: okay 1-no it is not over! Something BIG will happen next chapter and 2- should I let Sebastian come back into the story? I am still deciding that myself and would love some opinions! Thanks for reading! Love you all! I may update the next chapter very very soon so just wait!_


	4. Chapter 4

Last night at Taki's was one of the best nights of my life! Jace was funny and sweet. He seemed to know all the right things to say, but I shouldn't be surprised. He probably has girls all never him all the time, which brings suspicion into my mind. Why would he choose me? An orphan girl with possibly no future ahead of her. The waitress, Veronica, was obviously very attracted to him as she continued to "drop" menus and silver wear on the floor and seductively pick them up. Jace, however, didn't seem to notice. His lack of attention towards her made her angry so she would glare at me the entire time. All I did was snicker, as did Jace. Just for good measure, we also kissed throughout the night. He walked me home even though it was a long walk and he would have to go back for his car. It was… perfect.

When Jace left and I opened the door to the orphanage I was immediately taken in my large arms. The familiar smell of oak and mint filled my nose as I knew it was Rayland. I sigh into his arms and he takes me to the living room, ignoring all the young children running around. "Okay, that's it! You are never leaving my sight ever again" he says once he sits me on the couch and I just laugh. "No Clare! I'm serious! I'm even debating sneaking into your room and sleeping on the floor." I laugh even harder. I couldn't possibly be put in a bad mood now. "That's a little weird Rayland." He smiles and looks at the floor, clearly embarrassed. "Well you really scared me today Clary." I can tell that what he says is true so I give him one great big hug. I have only hugged one person like this before and that was my mother.

He returns the hug and then we hear the screech of a 15 year old girl. We both roll our eyes as Tempy runs into the room and tackle us back on the couch. "OMG Clary! I was so worried for you! We haven't even gotten a chance to tell Luke yet." I stop her before she can finish. "Uh can we not tell Luke about this? I really don't want to worry him. He's been stressed lately and this would only add." She gives me an uneasy look before saying, "yeah I guess we shouldn't say anything" and Rayland just nods. "Hold on, hold on, where have you been all night anyway Clary? We saw Jace take you out of the café" Rayland asks. "Oh yeah, I went to Taki's with Jace, to calm down a bit ya know?" Rayland smiles gratefully and then leaves the room saying he needs to check on some of the kids.

I sit there with Temperance and she is giving me an uneasy look until her eyes go very wide. "OMG you KISSED him!" Her face lights up and I become astonished. How did she know that we kissed? "How did you know?" I ask. She gives a small laugh and replies, "Well you have been very happy since you came home and I mean come on, you're like glowing with excitement." She giggles some more and I smirk. She dismisses herself and goes to her room as I color with Ava and Boyd. Once they are done it is about 8:30 P.M. I usually don't go to bed this early but with recent events I am completely beat. I go to bed and enjoy a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up I realize that I didn't even change last night and I was still in my kimono and shorts. I take a quick shower, do my hair, makeup and change into black short-shorts, a white lacy tank-top, and a red button up shirt that I will tuck into the shorts.

I grab my bag and rush downstairs to see Luke smiling more than usual and Rayland laughing. This morning was very strange indeed. "What happened?" I ask. Luke looks up and says, "Clary! You are just in time to hear the good news! I have recently come into some money by selling the bookstore. A lot of money at that. It seems as though we placed our little shop on top of a historical landmark. Museums all over New York are bidding for it. So far it looks as though we could come across some 4 million dollars." My mouth drops and my eyes feel like they are going to pop out of their sockets. This was BIG for the orphanage! We could advertise more, find more homes. I can see the relief on Rayland's face too. For a long time now he has been worried about what will happen once he leaves, he has even been considering staying and paying Luke for rent but helping out around the group house as well. Now with this large income of money he needn't worry anymore. Rayland has even been considering apartments inside the city. He asked me once if I would want to move in with him to get away from the house.

Temperance comes downstairs and we tell her the good news. She doesn't react the same as we did though it is clear she is happy for Luke and the kids. We head to school, talking about what we want to do when we get out of the orphanage. Since Rayland is 17, I am 16, and even Temperance being 15, it is clear that we won't get adopted so we have started looking for new arrangements. Rayland decided that when he becomes 18 he is going to move out of the orphanage, get an apartment, and get another job. He is also trying to get a scholarship at a small college though he has been so busy lately it doesn't seem as likely as it did two years ago.

Temperance just stated that she wanted to be a mom; that I could see. Temperance could be the ideal mom. She was graceful, patient, and kind. She is everything I wish I had growing up.

She continues to rant about how wonderful a housewife she would be so I just tune her out. We walk up the stairs to the double doors of the school. I look up and see that Jace has spotted me as he waltzes over and puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead. When he moves out of my line of vision I see the many daggers of girls glaring at me. My face goes pale as they continue staring. Jace however, seems to relish in the attention and flashes a charming smile. The girls turn back around still wearing their scowls on their face. I turn my head towards Jace and wonder how he is able to hold his head so high with so much confidence. My mind wonders back to the fact that he picked ME. He could have done so much better. There are so many other girls out there who are smarter and prettier than me. I mean I am 5'2'' and could probably still wear children's clothes. I lack all curves and can't help but envy girls with them.

We walk along the hallway to our first class and with every step I take I feel more and more uncomfortable. Jace seems to notice my uneasiness and stops me to say, "Clary, they are just people. I won't let them hurt you, you know that right?" I shake my head which seems to please him. He kisses me on the lips and puts his arm back around me. I sigh into him and he tightens his hold. I try my best to hold my head up high like Jace but it obviously isn't working so I slump back down to my usual state, trying to fend off the jealous glares. I stop and go to my locker only to be greeted by Isabelle.

"Hello Isabelle" I say to her. She gives me a smile and says "hey girly! Uh, I kinda have to tell you something you won't be happy about." I give her a suspicious look and she leads me over to a corner. "Look, Jace told me and Alec about that Sebastian guy and what he did to you and we all think it is horrible!" I give her a sideways grin, wondering where she is going with this. "Right, well I was in the girl's bathroom today checking my makeup and checking my hair and heard one of the girls in there talking about him. Supposedly he got off on a warning considering the fact that no physical damage was done to you. He is supposed to be in school today." She gives me a sad look when she sees my horrified expression.

"Don't worry Clary! I am NOT going to let that creep get to you! You my dear are sticking with me this year!" With that she gives me a smile that I return and we walk to my first class. Class is over pretty quickly and from there it is like time flies until we get to lunch.

I sit with Rayland, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec- who brought to the table some strange sparkly guy who addresses himself as Magnus, and it appears that they are "more than friends." I smile at them as they hold hands under the table and talk into each other's ears. Isabelle just files her nails and talks to anyone listening about her cuticle care. Jace keeps his arm around my waist as we eat and Rayland continues to give him sideways glances of warning. I enjoy all of the peaceful commotion until a plastic tray slams onto a spot at the table near me. I jump and spill my water on the stranger's seat. Without looking up at them I get my napkin and wipe down his seat until I am stopped by Jace as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I lift my head up to see the stranger and see that it is Sebastian. A chill goes through me and I quickly straighten my posture so that I am no longer leaning over and giving him a clear look at whatever cleavage I could have.

"Get lost Sebastian, I know you don't want us to pummel you like we did last time" says Rayland. Sebastian gives a smirk but doesn't say anything. Instead he sits down and faces us as if we were about to tell him an intriguing story. How dare he act like nothing happened? If only he knew how much he has put me through these last months. Jace tightens his hold on me as if he would let go I would crumble to the floor in pieces. "Fine. I see that I am clearly not wanted here so I will just… go." And with that Sebastian storms off without his lunch and out of the room. I am left confused and astonished that he would even think that he would be forgiven let alone _accepted_ to me as a friend after that stunt he tried to pull. I pull my head back into reality when I see everyone staring at me.

"I'm fine." I say reassuring them all. Jace, however, looks unconvinced. We all leave lunch and go to our classes. Jace hasn't left my side all morning and now I have a feeling that he will be sticking to me outside of school because of Sebastian's little appearance. Not that I mind being near Jace. He is perfect to me. I know I said before that I wouldn't fall in love ever again but I am starting to get that familiar feeling, the same one I had when I dated Seb. I have grown to hate that feeling but, maybe this time I should welcome it rather than ignore it and push it away.

The rest of the day is exhausting for everyone. Sebastian has everyone on their toes and school in general is just really very tiring. At the end of the day I realize I have work so I grab my guitar and head to the café with Jace. Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus said they would meet up with us later but unfortunately Rayland and Tempy had to work.

I go and get set up with Simon. He gives me a smile that asks 'are you all right?' I give him a nod but to prove to him that I am fine, I give him a great big hug which he gratefully accepts. We get tuned and are about to start playing when Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus walk in. I look over at Simon and see him with his eyes bugging out and his mouth dropped. I laugh silently and get up with my guitar slung around my back. I walk over to Si, take his hand, and drag him over to Isabelle before he can protest. "Isabelle, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is my friend Simon" she turns around and gives Simon a smile and says, "hey Simon, I'm Isabelle but you can call me Iz or Izzy. It doesn't matter to me." Simon just nods and it is clear to me that Izzy just became a little uncomfortable so I wave her goodbye and go back to the platform and get ready to play. I look over to Jace's table and see a waitress in a way too short skirt and spaghetti strap top flirting with Jace. She has long blonde hair that goes down to her waist and whatever Jace is saying is making her laugh all too hard for my liking but since it _is_ Jace I let it slide and dismiss it as nothing more than some girl asking for attention.

"Hey guys this is a new song called My Manic and I. hope you like it." Just before I start playing I look back over at Jace's table and notice that he wasn't paying attention to a word I just said and was still flirting with the blonde waitress. My temper starts to rise but I know that if I just start playing now that I will be able to calm down enough. I start playing the guitar and then begin to sing…

_He wants to die in a lake in Geneva, __  
__The mountains can cover the shape of his nose.__  
__If he wants to die where nobody can see him,__  
__But the beauty of his death will carry on so__  
__I don't believe him.___

_He greets me with kisses__  
__When good days deceive him__  
__And sometimes with scorn__  
__And sometimes I believe him__  
__And sometimes I'm convinced that my friends think I'm crazy__  
__I get scared and call him but he's usually hazy.___

_At one in the morning the day has not ended__  
__By two he is scared that sleep is no friend__  
__And by four he will drink but he cannot feel it__  
__Sleep will not come because sleep does not will it___

_And I don't believe him,__  
__Morning is mocking me.___

_I'll wander the streets avoiding them eats__  
__Til the ring on my finger slips to the ground.__  
__A gift to the gutter, __  
__A gift to the city, __  
__The veins of which have broken me down.___

_And I don't believe him, __  
__Morning is mocking me.__  
__And the gods that he believes__  
__Never fail to amaze me.___

_He believes in the love of his god of all things__  
__But I find him wrapped up in all manner of sins.__  
__The drugs that deceive him and the girls that believe him:__  
__I can't control you, I don't know you well,__  
__These are the reasons I think that you're ill.__  
__I can't control you, I don't know you well, __  
__These are the reasons I think that you're ill.___

_And since last time we parted, last that I saw him,__  
__Down by a river, silent and hardened__  
__Morning was mocking us__  
__Blood hit the sky__  
__I was just happy my manic and I.__  
__He couldn't see me the sun was in his eyes.__  
__And birds were singing to calm us down, __  
__And birds were singing to calm us down.___

_And I'm sorry young man I cannot be your friend__  
__I don't believe in a fairytale end.__  
__I don't keep my head up all of the time, __  
__I find it dull when my heart meets my mind.__  
__And I hardly know you I think I can tell__  
__These are the reasons I think that we're ill.__  
__I hardly know you I think I can tell__  
__These are the reasons I think that I'm ill.___

_And the gods that he believes never fail to disappoint me.__  
__The gods that he believes never fail to disappoint me.___

_My nihilist, my happy man, my manic and I__  
__Have no plans to move on.__  
__But birds are singing to calm us down,__  
__And birds are singing to calm us down._

I get done with the song and am thoroughly pleased with how everything went. I smile at Simon and Johnny and Eric before turning my attention back to the standing crowd who was still cheering. I take little bows but still can't see Jace through the standing people. I wait a moment for everyone to die down as I search for Jace again. When I find him my heart immediately breaks into pieces and I feel as though I may crumble to the ground. My chest tightens and I feel as though I am going to be sick. Right there, in the corner on the café, he sits with the blonde waitress in his lap, kissing her strongly. I sit there with my mouth open and tears threatening to protrude and flow over my eyelids onto my cheeks. Soon I see Izzy stand up abruptly. She must have seen me staring at them. She stands up and marches over to the two and pulls the girls face away from Jace's by her hair and she smacks Jace in the face and begins yelling at him but I can't quite make out what she says though I hear my name several times. She starts making many wild gestures until she begins pointing at me. Jace looks up at me completely shocked with his mouth open and eyes wide. He clearly didn't mean for me to see what they were doing. I gesture at Si and Johnny to take over while I rush out of the café, my guitar still strapped around my shoulder.

"Clary! Wait! I can explain!" I stop in my tracks when I hear his voice. I allow him to catch up with me as he moves in front of me. he bends down so that we are eye level with each other. My eyes are cold and hard while his are soft and desperate. "Clary, I-" I don't let him finish what he was saying as I smack him with so much force that my hand hurts as I pull away and he backs away from me, holding his cheek in surprise. I don't say anything as I walk along the sidewalk quickly, eager to get away from him as fast as I could before he has the chance to catch up with me again.

_A/N: OMG! Did I seriously just write that? Yes, yes I did. Well okay so _

_Credits: Song- My manic and I; by Laura Marling._

_Seriously, that song is the best! I really suggest that you all listen to it! It is amazing! Okay so I have a good plot from here I just need some song suggestions. My taste in music is… diverse? So I need some songs that everyone knows so I don't look like I am making everything up. Give me some suggestions please!? Thanks for reading! Love ya! I will update soon I promise! __! _


	5. Chapter 5

I just walk, not knowing where I am going or why I continue walking. I just walk. I thought I could love him. I thought he was the one. Is this my fault? How could he just cheat on me, that snake!

I find myself standing in front of a condemned house the windows have been busted open and the door is slightly ajar. The white lace curtains still flow freely. I begin to cry and as I remember all of the good times in that house. Growing up with mom and dad. Mom would paint the walls with murals and it would always smell of paint and chalk. Dad didn't seem to mind. He would stay in the library and read to me until I fell asleep. I still wonder to this day what drove him to the point where he would beat us. On the outside you would think we were a perfect family, but Valentine would just get so angry…

I don't want to go inside, every room holds a painful memory. I just sit on the deserted sidewalk and sob silently as I feel rain gently fall and drip down my neck and my back. I think I hear multiple footsteps but I can't bring myself to look if they are real or just my imagination. I just stare at the old house, letting memories flood through my mind and cloud my vision. It isn't until I feel a cold hand on my shoulder that I look up away from the house. "Simon… I'm sorry." I look at my old friend as he looks back and I see in his eyes worry and compassion. "Clare-bear you have nothing to be sorry about. You can cry. There is no shame in that." He kneels down and hugs me as I cry into his shoulder.

About 30 minutes pass and we just sit on that old sidewalk, my head leaning on his shoulders and he props himself up with his hands behind his back. He sighs once the rain stops and says, "The others are looking for you. I think it's time we face the music, don't you think?" I nod and we get up.

I let myself laugh at Simon's ridiculous jokes, even though some of them aren't funny. I haven't had enough time to really talk to him lately and I miss him. We just laugh and talk the whole way back to the café. He talks about magna and I rant about bands like Nickleback and Lady Antebellum, and I how I wish I could sing like Amy Whinehouse. He shakes his head and makes a comment like, "just don't drink like her."

We get to the café and it seems like everyone is packing up. I walk in and Izzy immediately envelopes me in a tight hug and says in one large breath, "omygoshican'tbelievehedidthatisweartogodiwillmake himpayhurtingyou!" I give her a small smile and walk over to the stage to help pack up. Johnny, Eric, Simon, and Isabelle all leave and wave goodbye to me as I put a couple of speakers in the back of the café. When I come back out to get my case and close up I see Jace standing there looking at some sheet music I was working on. I let out a small gasp, which I immediately regret as his attention whips towards me. my eyes turn cold again as I begin to turn away from him to walk out of the back door.

"Clary! Clary please wait! I can explain." I stop in my tracks and turn around to face him. I can't keep my rage in any longer so I say to him, "oh I am sure you can explain" no tears come and my face isn't red with fury. I say the words plain and simple as if I was stating a fact. "I'm sure you have a very well rehearsed 'explanation' about why you were making out with that waitress during my performance. Look Jace, I get it. Obviously I don't hold all the curves she does, I'm not going to laugh at all your jokes like she will, I'm not going to save you with some excuse like she would. So I will give you props for figuring that out." I pause a moment while considering my next words. In that time he tries to say, "Clary, I-" but I don't allow him to finish as I interrupt and say, "please don't try to satisfy yourself with an excuse. I- I opened myself up to you! I told you things that I never told anyone else before! And you know what the worst part is? I actually liked being with you. I guess that makes the pain of losing you to some tramp 10 times worse huh? You know this really sucks. I can handle a break up, I can handle being cheated on, what I can't handle is pathetic excuses. Please, just at least have the decency to confess instead of blame her for everything."

I am about to walk past him until he grabs my arms and says, "Please don't leave me because of this." I switch my gaze to him and see he holds tears in his eyes while mine are still stone cold. "But my darling, I'm already gone." And with that I walk out of the café, not even bothering to lock it up.

-the next day-

I wake up feeling relieved. I'm not sure why I am so refreshed but for once I am anticipating school today. I get dressed in blue jean shorts and a white baseball T. I put my hair up in a high pony tail, grab my guitar and wait for Rayland and Temperance. Last night when I came home I told them what had happened. Rayland was furious as was Temperance but I calmed them down with a few words about how I would "get on better this time."

They come down, we wave goodbye to Luke and the kids, and start walking to school. Once we get there, it is as if everything has gone back to normal. It seems that word got out that Jace and I broke up. No one gives me glares and no one gives me smiles. I just walk through the halls like the ghost I used to be. Classes go by quickly and lunch is chaotic. Jace didn't sit with us, he was over at a different table with some soccer players who must be trying to recruit him on their team. A cheerleader in a short skirt comes and sits on his lap. He looks a little uncomfortable but doesn't protest. I show a little smirk at his position.

Art comes and Jace takes his seat behind me as usual. All throughout class as I paint my masterpiece, I can feel his eyes burn into my back. It isn't until music comes along that I feel comfortable. I decide to work on a song that I haven't played in a while and decided to play it at work today. As I work on it I have a brilliant idea. I pull out my phone and text Johnny,

_Hey! Bring your cello and violin to work today. I think you know what song I'm talking bout?-C_

He replies and says he would but he has no idea what song I want to play. I return back to my sheet music until the bell rings and I grab my guitar and run to the café. The café fills and I am a little surprised to see Jace has come. _Well great_, I think to myself sarcastically and roll my eyes. The boys come in moments later and I hand them the music. Simon says he can handle the violin while Johnny plays the cello and Eric plays the piano. The song doesn't call for a guitar so I don't play an instrument. In a way I like it, now I can get up and walk throughout the crowd.

I lean up against the stool set out for me and unhook the microphone from the stand and turn it on and say to the people, "hey everyone, thank you for coming. Today we are going to play a song that we haven't play for you in a while. Hope you like it." With that I signal Eric to start play and I sing,

_No, I can't take one more step towards you__  
__'Cause all that's waiting is regret__  
__Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore__  
__You lost the love I loved the most___

_I learned to live half alive__  
__And now you want me one more time___

_And who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__So don't come back for me__  
__Who do you think you are?___

_I hear you're asking all around__  
__If I am anywhere to be found__  
__But I have grown too strong__  
__To ever fall back in your arms___

_And I've learned to live half alive__  
__And now you want me one more time___

_And who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__So don't come back for me__  
__Who do you think you are?___

_And it took so long just to feel alright__  
__Remember how to put back the light in my eyes__  
__I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed__  
__'Cause you broke all your promises__  
__And now you're back__  
__You don't get to get me back___

_And who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__So don't come back for me__  
__Don't come back at all___

_And who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__Tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__Don't come back for me__  
__Don't come back at all___

_Who do you think you are?___

_Who do you think you are?___

_Who do you think you are?_

I look straight at Jace as I sing the last verse. I can tell that he is slightly embarrassed but more ashamed than anything. I smirk a little at knowing that I can still get under his skin. We play more songs that earn cheers from the crowd until it is time to pack up. Izzy runs up to me at the end of the performance and says to me, "Wow Clary, I thought I was going to have to beat him into shape, but by the looks of it you can handle that yourself!" I laugh a bit and she asks, "Clary? Do you think Simon likes me?" I stare at her a little bit. Did she like Simon? "uh, of course he does." Her eyes light up as she says, "Really? I mean, I like him a lot but I don't know why! He is nice to me, rather than treating me like a dog." I give her a smile and say to her, "you should talk to him. Maybe he will ask you out." She smiles greatly and runs up on stage to Simon and begins talking.

I smile at her eagerness. "Clary?" I hear a familiar nervous voice say behind me. I turn around and see it is Jace. I look at him, my face blank of all emotion. "Was that song really for me?" he asks. I tilt my head to the side and say, "of course, but don't flatter yourself, it won't happen again." His frown deepens and that's when I see the deep lines in his face and the heavy bags under his eyes. He almost looks like a normal human being. "I think I should go Jace. Rayland needs me at home early today." He nods and moves to the side. I grab my guitar and walk away. I hate it, but I can't but help feel the twinge of sadness at walking away from him. Now I wonder, _will I ever truly get over him?"_

_A/N: okay, so this chapter was where you got to see Clary's thoughts and feelings after the big mishap. I envisioned her a little more tough and colder considering she has been through this before and seriously, if you look at all the things that have happened, it seems like there are a lot of bigger things to cry. Anyway! Song suggestions? I may need them! _

_Credits, song- Jar of Hearts: by Christina Perri_

_That's like her 'I hate you at the moment' song. So.. alrighty! Review! Love you all! Thanks for reading!_

_(I know, bad authors note… sorry __)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: okay so I was thinking about this chapter and I have the PERFECT song! I am going to try and make this the longest chapter of the story cuz it has D.R.A.M.A but it will be great. You may hate some parts but just bear with me! thanks for reading! Enjoy! _

I'm not sure what to do when I get to my room. I have had enough emotional traffic for a lifetime but I can't keep my mind off of him! I decide to call Isabelle and talk to her about it.

"Hello?" says Isabelle. "Hey Iz, it's Clary." "oh hey girl! Sorry I didn't recognize the number." "it's fine um but, can I talk to you about something?" there is a pause for a moment until she asks, "Is it Jace?" I sigh and say, "yea, i-I can't stop thinking about him. It's really hard for me to forgive him after what he did but, I feel like I can't live without him,. As cliché as that sounds I think it's true. I don't know if I love him, but the idea of him to me seems right." I finish and it isn't until then that I believe every single word I said. "Oh Clary, trust me when I say that he loves you. I don't think he has ever been so lovestruck in his life. He hasn't slept since that day either. I think he is even considering moving away. He says that this town holds too many bad memories for him. He said he wants to leave."

I feel all my walls crumbling as I try to keep calm and keep my voice from cracking. "Isabelle, I need you to make sure he comes to school tomorrow. Please can you do that?" "Yeah Clary but, why?" I wait a few seconds before answering. "I'm going to fix this." I can practically hear the smile in her voice as she says, "oh Clary I really hope so! He's so depressed! But he won't tell us about it." "just… make sure he comes." And with that I hang up. I text Simon and tell him to tell the other guys that I will be a little late to work tomorrow and he says okay. I take a deep breath and get out some sheet music and get to work. This song needs to be perfect if I want to get Jace back.

I work all night, skipping dinner, until I am finally finished with the song. It's a duet. I fall asleep in the comfort of the sheet music, a constant melody playing in my head

When I wake up I make an effort to get ready quickly. I slip on black shorts, a leather shirt, and a camo shirt on top of it all. I run out of the house, ignoring the calls and goodbyes from Luke. I sprint to school, which is extremely hard with a guitar case at my hip. I set up everything in the music room and write a message to the office.

**JPOV-**

** I can't stop thinking about her. How could I have done that to her?! She trusted me entirely and I didn't resist to Kaelie. I did at first, I told her to knock it off but she was so persistent. I figured if I gave her a little of what she wanted she would leave me alone. Obviously I wasn't discrete enough and I ruined my relationship with Clary. As I think about all the good times I had with her before I ruined everything, the intercom rings on and says, "**_**Jace Lightwood, pleas report to the music room immediately."**_** I sigh and get up from the bench I was sitting at. I go towards the music room and as I enter everything is dark except for the soft glow of the sunrise and a few candles. I look at the candles and notice that they circle around one person. **_**Clary.**_** She sits at the piano, her brilliant green eyes awaiting my arrival. "Clary what are you-" she doesn't let me finish. In a small, but powerful voice she says, "Jace, will you sit by me? I want you to hear something." I nod and sit on the piano bench with her. I look at the music and notice that it is in the form of a duet.**

** She starts playing the piano and I watch her thin artist like fingers stroke each key. Then she starts to sing in her beautiful, melodic voice,**

_All along it was a fever__  
__A cold sweat hot-headed believer__  
__I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"__  
__He said, "If you dare come a little closer."___

_Round and around and around and around we go__  
__Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know___

_Not really sure how to feel about it.__  
__Something in the way you move__  
__Makes me feel like I can't live without you.__  
__It takes me all the way.__  
__I want you to stay_  
She continues to play and motions for me to continue, so I do.  
_It's not much of a life you're living__  
__It's not just something you take – it's given___

_Round and around and around and around we go__  
__Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know___

_Not really sure how to feel about it.__  
__Something in the way you move__  
__Makes me feel like I can't live without you.__  
__It takes me all the way.__  
__I want you to stay.__  
_**She begins to sing with me, and I look at her with wonder.**_**  
**__**Ooh the reason I hold on**__  
__Ooh cause I need this hole gone__  
__Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving__  
__Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving__  
_**She looks at me and catches me staring at her as she sings the last verse with my accompany.** _  
__Not really sure how to feel about it.__  
__Something in the way you move__  
__Makes me feel like I can't live without you.__  
__It takes me all the way.__  
__I want you to stay, stay.__  
__I want you to stay, oh._

**By the time she finishes playing the piano I understand what is going on. She doesn't want me to leave. I don't know how she found out but I'm glad she did. I smile down at her as I see the early signs of tears. I can't stand to see her upset anymore so I rush into kissing her. I can tell she is obviously taken aback by my sudden action but soon she starts kissing me back. I have really missed her kisses. She moves so that she is facing me and I grab her waist to pull her closer. I have never wanted to be so close to anything before.**

** She is the one to break away and I put my forehead to hers as we are both forced to look down. "Is this what you want too?" she asks. Without thinking I immediately reply, "of course. I went crazy knowing that I hurt you." I hear her sob a little. "Hey, hey, don't cry. Not here, not yet." She takes a deep breath and whispers, "Please don't leave." I tilt her head up so that she can look at me with those bright green eyes and I say, "I will never leave you. You just need ot promise me that you won't leave me." She nods and swings her arms around my neck and I envelop her in a tight embrace. I consider my next words carefully until I am sure I mean them and I whisper into her hair, "I love you." She pulls away and looks at me more carefully until saying, "and I love you."**

** I smile and laugh a little as she says that kiss her hand. "I don't want to go," I say as I stare into her eyes. "Me neither," she says. I smirk at her and say, "well then maybe we should ditch today and go to my house?" She gives a sheepish grin at my offer but nods her head. I take her hand and open the door to the hallway, but as soon as that door opens, I see Sebastian standing there with a murderous look on his face.**

CPOV:

I felt like I was on cloud nine, that is until I see Sebastian standing in front of us, giving Jace a non-too friendly glare. "Oh Sebastian, don't you know that privacy is crucial to humans wellbeing?" sneers Jace as Sebastian gets more and more furious. "Look _Jonathan_, you cheated on Clary. You broke her heart. She deserves better than you." I am startled at his words and hardly notice the death grip Sebastian has on my arm as he pull me away from Jace. "Aren't you one to talk Verlac? Maybe you forgot what you did to her. You almost raped her _two times!_ How dare you accuse me! And if you ever touch her again I will skin you alive!" with that Jace pulls me back into his grasp. With that, Sebastian springs into action and launches himself at Jace, looking rabid. The fight breaks out and everyone in the hallway stops in their tracks to stare at the two boys. No one attempts to do anything, not even go get teachers. I begin to scream at Sebastian to stop and soon start delivering my own punches.

Soon I see Rayland running through the halls. I yell at him to help and he does. He throws himself into the brawl and puts his arms out at his sides to break the two apart. Sebastian has a split eyebrow and a bruise is forming around his left eye. He also seems to have a dislocated jaw. Jace, however, is in better condition than Sebastian. He only suffered a split bottom lip and maybe a bruise or two on his cheek. I run over to Jace and put my arms around him as he puts his arm around my waist. I nod at Rayland, telling him I was going to take Jace home and he nods back.

Jace drives home, still fuming at what just happened at school. I however, just shrink into my seat. We pull up into the large driveway that leads to his house. We get out of the car and he just stands there for a while until I walk up to him and place my hands on his cheeks and force him to look at me. "Hey, stop that. It's hard to handle you when you are like this you know." He gives me a smirk and says sarcastically, "I know. I look so hot when I am scolding myself." I give him a devilish smile and say, "Of course its hard for me to handle. You are of course, the most sexy man in this town." He smiles and grabs my hips and presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back immediately and I can feel his smirk playing on our lips.

"Would you like to take this upstairs?" asks Jace. I look at him skeptically before nodding at him. He lifts me up so I straddle his waist and runs me into the house, upstairs, and into his bedroom. He stares at me for a moment before setting me down on the bed and kissing me sweetly. I kiss his neck and he lets out a sigh. I tug at his shirt and he happily pulls it off. I am able to see his amazing body, his strong muscles that contract and expand with every movement he makes. I rub my hands across his chest as he tugs at my camo shirt. I understand what he wants so I let him slide the shirt off of my shoulders.

He rubs his hands over my exposed shoulders and kisses my collar bone and neck. I let out a soft moan and I can feel him smirk. I run my hands through his silky, fine hair and he starts to unzip the back of my leather shirt. Soon I am just in my bra and shorts and he is in his jeans. Things progress from there and I wake up in Jaces arms the next morning. I sigh into his chest and feel his hand rub circle on my scar inflicted back. I smile into his neck and he kisses my forehead.

"I have work today," I say. "But it's Saturday morning. Can't you stay a little longer?" "Jace you know I would love to but I don't have anything else to wear." I look at him and see that he is clearly thinking and he says, "I think I have a solution to that." And with that he rolls out of bed, passes me one of his T-shirts and puts on a pair of boxers and shorts as he leads me out of the room and down the hall to another pair of double doors, similar to his. He knocks hard on the door and I hear rustling going on behind the doors. Then the doors swing open and Isabelle is standing there, her hair a tangles mess, makeup smudged, and an angry scowl on her face. "Jace Lightwood, you have 10 seconds to explain to me exactly WHY you got me up this early on a Saturday." "Well my lovely sister, I just thought you would be happy to know that you have a new Barbie to play dress up with for today." Isabelle's face quickly goes from a scowl to a happy grin.

She looks at me with her smile and takes my hand and pulls me into her room, slamming the door in Jace's face. I hear him softly chuckle behind the door as we walk across the room. Her room is the same style as Jace's but much more cluttered and instead of pearl white, her walls are hot pink and her bed is pitch black. "Sit, sit!" she demands as she enters her full length closet, picking out my outfit I presume.

She comes out with navy high-low skirt, a lace long sleeve shirt and a light brown belt with white lace wedges. She hands me the outfit and says, "now go get pretty and when you come back I will make you gorgeous." I turn and walk into the bathroom and change. The skirt comes up to my belly button and ends about mid thigh until it extends down the back of my knees in the back. The lace top goes just past my elbows and the belt circles my petite frame. The heels make me look about five inches taller and, even though they are hell to walk in, make me look sexy but sophisticated.

I walk out and my appearance makes Izzy squeal and she says, "okay, okay, now sit down! I need to do your hair and makeup!" I sit down and she takes a full two hours doing my hair in a messy French braid. She takes another hour with my makeup, applying smoky eye shadow to my eyes and rich red lip stick to my lips. She covers up the darker freckles that decorate my face and gives me a hint of a tan with a touch of bronzer. "You look absolutely FABULOUS!" yells Iz as she looks me over head to toe.

She opens her door and yells into the hallway, "Jace! Come look at your hot girlfriend!" Soon after she says that, I hear Jace rushing down the hallway to see me. he reaches the door and his face goes blank. "Wow…" is all he says, and it's all he needs to say. "You look… amazing Clary." I blush a little and begin to exit the room. As we start to leave the house I hear Isabelle yell, "Roll up the hood Jace! You are going to ruin her hair if you don't!" he waves his hand back as a sign of confirmation and we get into the car.

Jace has been coming to every performance lately. All he does is watch me and it makes me feel more comfortable. I decide to dedicate a song to him as I say into the microphone, "Okay, thank you for coming. I want to dedicate this song to someone in the audience." I look at Jace when I say this and he gives me an appreciative smile that I return.

I signal for Eric to start playing and motion for Johnny to play the cello and I sing,

_Heart beats fast__  
__Colors and promises__  
__How to be brave?__  
__How can I love when I'm afraid to fall__  
__But watching you stand alone?__  
__All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow___

_One step closer___

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more___

_Time stands still__  
__Beauty in all she is__  
__I will be brave__  
__I will not let anything take away__  
__What's standing in front of me__  
__Every breath__  
__Every hour has come to this___

_One step closer___

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more___

_And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more___

_One step closer__  
__One step closer___

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more___

_And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more_

I finish and look at Jace through the standing crowd to see that his smile has not faltered a bit, if anything it has grown larger. I am about to go give him a hug when someone at the door catches my eyes. I look over and see Luke leaning against the door frame. I look at him quizzically and he motions for me to go to him. I tell Johnny and the guys to do some of their songs as I go talk to Luke.

"Luke? What are you doing here? What's going on? Is everything okay?" I ask quickly, afraid that someone may have gotten hurt. "Everyone is fine Clare-bear. But I need to tell you something. I think you should sit down for this." I stare at him but don't argue as I sit in a patio chair that is by the door. "What's going on Luke?" "Clary, it's your dad." My heart goes cold at the mention of my father. "What about Valentine?" He gives me a sad look as he says, "he got out. They let him out of prison. They said that there wasn't enough sufficient evidence from the case and that he was put out early for good behavior. I'm sorry Clarissa." I stare at him blank-faced. My father was out of prison? Will he come for me? What if he hurts Rayland or Temperance? What if he hurts Jace? I will not let him find us. I will do whatever it takes.

_A/N: thanks for the reviews guys! credits: Song- A Thousand Years, by. Christina Perri_

_Song- Stay, by Rihanna featuring: Mikky Ekko_

_okay so i still need some suggestions for any plot escalation i am pretty sure i have a good thing going from here. clace is back! yay! i also need your opinion on if i should add a lemon and change the T to M? i put a little indication that they did do it but i iknow some people find it better if the whole thing is described. so, Lemon-Yes? No? review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay, well let me just say first that I love all of you who reviewed! You are so nice and have great suggestions. Second, I have to say that I only have one more day of school left! After that I will be able to update 1-2 times a day!i try to update every day… okay now that the boring part is over, enjoy!_

I sit in that chair for a few minutes while I hear Johnny sing the words to a song I wrote a long time ago called, The Scientist. I pay attention to the words so that I don't have a break down.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are._

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I've set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets and ask me you questions_

_Oh lets go back to the start_

_Runnin' in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart…_

It's strange to me, how music has a way of relieving you of all your stress for moments at a time. I take a deep breath that comes out shaky. I was afraid of my father then, but now I was terrified! What am I going to do? Is there anything I _can_ do?

"Clary, there is more." I look up at Luke, tears streaming down my face and he says, "there is going to be a court trial. He wants to get custody of you again." My heart shatters again and I put my head in my hands. I begin to rock back and forth like a mad man until I feel Luke's large father like hand rub circles on my back. I do my best to compose myself before asking, "When is the trial?" He looks at me with uncertainty and says, "Tomorrow. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was going to tell you yesterday when you got home, but Rayland said you went to spend the night with someone named Izzy? I am so sorry this is happening to you Clarissa." I look at him, my face stone but tears still streaming. I don't bother wiping them away and I say, "Well, we should get ready." "Clary, this isn't a case worthy of a defendant. The state just needs to be sure that he appears as a responsible parent. You are only to go to the court house and wait till they decide. If they say no, you will come back with me. but if they say yes…" His voice trails off and I give a small nod.

I stand up slowly and turn back to the stage. I am sure that I look like an emotional wreck. I get back up on stage as Johnny finishes and I give him a round of applause with everyone else.

"Okay everyone, this is another song called After All." Before we begin, the boys look at me with concern, clearly noticing my distraught behavior. I nod and look back at the crowd to see Jace giving me the same look I nod again and begin to pluck the strings on my guitar.

_Go ahead, push your luck__  
__Find out how much love the world can hold__  
__Once upon a time I had control__  
__And reined my soul in tight__  
__Well the whole truth__  
__It's like the story of a wave unfurled__  
__But I held the evil of the world__  
__So I stopped the tide__  
__Froze it up from inside__  
__And it felt like a winter machine__  
__That you go through and then__  
__You catch your breath and winter starts again__  
__And everyone else is spring bound___

_And when I chose to live__  
__There was no joy__  
__It's just a line I crossed__  
__I wasn't worth the pain my death would cost__  
__So I was not lost or found___

_And if I was to sleep__  
__I knew my family had more truth to tell__  
__So I traveled down a whispering well__  
__To know myself through them___

_Growing up, my mom had a room full of books__  
__and hid away in there__  
__The father raging down a spiral stair__  
__'Til he found someone__  
__Most days his son__  
__And sometimes I think__  
__My father, too, was a refugee__  
__I know they tried to keep their pain from me__  
__They could not see what it was for___

_But now I'm sleeping fine__  
__Sometimes the truth is like a second chance__  
__I am the daughter of a great romance__  
__And they are the children of the war___

_Well the sun rose__  
__So many colors, it nearly broke my heart__  
__It worked me over like a work of art__  
__And I was part of all that___

_So go ahead, push your luck__  
__Say what it is you gotta say to me__  
__We will push on into that mystery__  
__And it'll push right back__  
__And there are worse things than that__  
__Cause for every price__  
__And every penance that I could think of__  
__It's better to have fallen in love__  
__Than never to have fallen at all___

_'Cause when you live in a world__  
__Well it gets into who you thought you'd be__  
__And now I laugh at how the world changed me__  
__I think life chose me after all_

When I sing the part about my mother reading and my father ranting I become very emotionally unstable and almost run off the stage. Once I am done I get up and exit without another word to the boys or to the audience. I run to the back room and shut the door. I slide down the wall and let myself lose control. I sob heavily and feel my hands shake vigorously. After all these years, he is finally back.

I sob more and I hear a loud knock on the door and a familiar voice. "Clary? Clary open up, it's Jace." I don't want to talk about it, but I need him. I need to feel his comfort and his warmth. "Clary, if you don't answer now then I am coming in." I don't answer so he barges in. he sees me on the floor with my knees brought up to my chest and my face drenched in tears. "Oh Clary, what happened sweet heart?" All I say as he crouches down to look at my face is, "H-he's out. M-my dad i-is out of prison. H-he is going to get custody of me and I may never see you again." All hope in his face vanishes and he takes me into a great hug as he whispers into my hair and grips my shoulders tightly.

"I won't let him take you away from me, never, you hear me? There is no way in hell that I will ever loose you again." I sob into his chest and say, "You won't be able to beat him Jace. He's too powerful." He shakes his head and says, "There is always a way Clary." I don't say anything; just sob into his chest while he holds me.

By the time I am calmed enough I allow Jace to carry me out of the café and into his car. He drives me to his house and tells Maryse, his adopted mother, that Isabelle would be having a friend stay over. She nods and smiles. I tell her thank you as Jace leads me upstairs. We run into Alec and Isabelle on the way to his room and Izzy stops us and exclaims, "O my gosh Clary! What's wrong? You look like you have been crying all day!" Jace tries not to pay attention to his sister as I smile at her weakly and she takes my hand and follows us into Jace's room, along with Alec.

Jace and I tell the two siblings the story of my father and how he has gotten out of prison. Alec is speechless as he sits there with his mouth agape. Isabelle however constantly interrupts with her gasps and slight comments. By the end of the stories no one really knows what to say. Jace wraps his arm around me to comfort me and the two siblings just stare. "Clary, I am SO sorry!" exclaims Isabelle. "Clary, this is horrible. Can't you say something to the council in your defense?" asks Alec. I quickly shake my head and explain to Alec, "I was only eight years old when he was arrested, Alec. It is very unlikely that they will consider the memory of something that happened eight years ago." He nods in understanding and sighs. Isabelle moves from her spot and comes to sit by me and she pulls me into a hug, away from Jace. "Everything will be fine Clary. You have a place here if you ever need it. You're not alone" says Izzy into my hair. I smile at her comforting words. "Thank you Isabelle" I say as I pull away from her. Her eyes are slightly glossy and a smile is etched into her heart shaped face.

We all hang out for a few moments, Jace and Alec talking about sports and Iz and I talking about Simon and Jace. It is 2:00 A.M. when Isabelle falls asleep on the couch and Alec walks up to his room and goes to bed. I start to slightly drift off until Jace picks me up and carries me into his room. He puts me in his bed and slides in close to me. I smile when he drapes his arms around me, relishing in the warmth and comfort. I fall asleep breathing in the scent of mint and freshly cut grass, the smell I will now recognize as Jace.

I wake up at 8:00 A.M. and groan as I sit up. Jace's arms are still around my waist and I do my best not to wake him as I exit the room, looking for Isabelle. I find her still passed out on the couch and I gently nudge her until she wakes up. "Clary? What's wrong?" "nothing, it's just, it seems that I don't have anything to wear to court today, and uh…" my voice leads off. She laughs, noticing my humiliation. "Clary, you can borrow my clothes anytime you want. Come on, lets go pick you out something." I smile as she gets up and leads me to her room.

She picks me out a tight, mint colored sundress with cream colored flowers that comes down just above the knee. I like the dress and admire myself in it as Isabelle works on my hair. My hair falls down to my elbows in long, voluminous curls. My face looks pristine and free of freckles. My eyes look mysterious, but subtle. Finally, she adds pink lip gloss to my thin lips and puts me in some cream colored wedges. I love my look. I look nice, and most importantly, I look grown up. I don't want my dad to look at me like I am some little girl. I am a woman now, and he will learn to respect that.

I thank Izzy as she climbs into her large bed and goes back to sleep. As I close the door I look down the hall to see Jace exiting his room as well. He glances down the hall until he sees me and a smile grows on his lips. "You look lovely Clary." I smile at him and take his hand as we leave the large house.

He drives me to the courthouse as we see Luke in a suit watching for us. I thank Jace and tell him he should wait for me outside. He protests at first but explain to him how it would probably be best if he stayed out here. He is reluctant but agrees. I thank him and get out of the car and walk to greet Luke. He gives me a sad smile and ushers me into the large building. We get in quite early and I have to wait on a hard, cold bench outside the room my father is in. then the sudden realization hits me. For the first time in eight years, I am going to see my father. The father that abused me all through my childhood, the father that killed my mother and left me to an orphanage.

I take a deep breath and calm my nerves. I hear a loud bang from the other side of the door that seems like a gavel. I wait with anticipation to find out the decision of the council. Luke walks out of the room, his face turned into a deep frown in utter defeat. My heart sinks and I see a white haired man with dark eyes and a wicked smile emerge behind him. He has barely aged a bit. The only thing I find different about him is the new deep lines in his face that come with ageing.

He turns to face me and says, "Ah Clarissa, it has been so long. But no matter the time, it is time to go home." I am still in shock at the decision of the court so I nod slowly and get up. On my way out I give Luke a hug which he quickly returns. We hold each other like that for a long while until Valentine clears his throat and nudges me out the door, shooting Luke a wicked glare before leaving himself.

_A/N:_ _okay! So Valentine is back! This can't be good… okay so credits-_

_Song- the scientist/ by coldplay_

_Song- after all/ by Dar Williams._

_I LOVE Dar Williams! If you have liked these songs so far I would consider you check her out! Not many people know about her but she has an absolute beautiful voice and is so wise and smart and funny! Love her! Okay, well thank you all for reading! Love ya!_


	8. Chapter 8

The ride to my new home is silent and haunting. On the way out of the court house I saw Jace, but when I was about to run up to him and tell him the decision, Valentine stopped me with a firm hand and an evil glare. I figure that prison has changed him only for worse. Now he is back with a vengeance and lucky for him, will have his favorite punching bag at his disposal.

Now in the car I turn my head toward him timidly and say, "V-Valentine, may I-" but he stops me in mid sentence and says, "Clarissa, first I would like to correct you in saying you will call me father, not dad or daddy and especially not Valentine. It is improper for a daughter to call her parents by their first name. Also, I have come to the realization that during my time away, you have forgotten proper manners and etiquette. We will certainly fix that soon. Now my daughter, what is your request?" His words chill me to the bone and it takes all my courage to reply back to him, "Well, you see here, I have left all of my belongings at the orphanage and I never got a chance to say goodbye to my friends. I was just wondering if sometime I could make those arrangements." My voice and tone sound foreign and proper but it seems to please him as he gives a strict but soft smile. "Of course darling. We will go to the new house first and settle in and claim rooms, than you are free to go back to the orphanage, though I don't know why you even bother with such a place."

I get a little infuriated at his tone when he refers to the orphanage. Instead of replying with a witty comeback, I nod silently and his face goes back to his normal strict phase. We pull up to a large black mansion with pillars that reach the sky and windows that go on forever. My mouth opens in surprise and astonishment. How would he afford a mansion like this when being locked up for so long? But Valentine has… connections with the outside world, even in a metal cell. We approach the double doors and hear a piercing creak as they open. The first room is a large greeting type room, one that would remind me of the haunted mansion, in fact this whole place looked like the haunted mansion. The room is gold and black and the only light comes from the chandelier hanging in the center of the room. On the floor, there is a very detailed design of stars. The Morgenstern crest. A grand staircase leads us up to multiple intricate hallways and rooms that will never have any use. I look back down the staircase and see that we had passed other hallways downstairs.

I scurry down the stairs and look in both directions. One grand hallway seems to lead to a dark room with red velvet and gold carpets with books piled high on the walls and leather chairs in the center, library, I presume. I look down the next and only see light. I decide to follow that hallway and I end up in a very large garden. The garden is incased in a glass dome. Hardly any flowers are here, just green vines that circle and encase every wall and table. I breath in the smell of earth and feel my senses calm a bit. Then I hear a voice behind me say, "Clarissa, please try to be punctual and find your room. I would like if you got settled tonight." I turn around and quickly apologize and move past him until he grabs my arm in a death grip and whispers in my ear through clenched teeth, "Do not wander my dear, wouldn't want you to get hurt." He give my arm one last strong squeeze that will surely leave a bruise and I walk up the never ending stairs once more.

I walk down the first hallway and find only small rooms that would be good for playing music without disturbing Valentine. I walk down another hallway and see that my father has already picked a room here so I decide to end my search in this hallways and go to the third and final hallway. I walk into each room and sigh in denial until I reach the last room. This room is full of color and beauty. The bed is grand and sits in one corner of the room, there is a large black vanity with a huge mirror. A beautiful crystal chandelier hangs on the ceiling. Multiple chairs are placed in the corners of the room. The bed frame is black and Victorian looking, the sheets are a beautiful, soft, burgundy red, the walls aren't simple, but they are beautiful. I take a look at the walls and see that it is a mural. Every wall is a different mural. The wall that my bed leans on is a beautiful sunset over the ocean. The reds, oranges, yellows, and blacks mix so peacefully. The wall across from the bed is a great tree that is missing all its leaves. You can see the beautiful branches extend and twist as the painting swallows the entire wall.

The walls on either side are just faded colors where the two pictures meet. The best part of the room however, is not the furniture or the walls, but the view. I have been looking at the city for so long I lost the memory of the countryside. The other side of the room holds a walk out window that gives you a better view of the world. The view takes my breath away. A long river that flows to the end of the world and trees that line the bank along with green pastures. I hear a grunt from my door and see Valentine standing there with his arms across his chest. "Have you found a room you like?" he asks. I nod silently and see him sigh in approval. "Very well, you may leave the house and collect your things and bid your goodbyes." He leaves the room and I take a last glance at the view before leaving the platform and closing the glass doors.

I call a cab and tell the driver to take me to the orphanage. Once I get out of the cab I am enveloped in hugs around my legs. I look down to see multiple children with their arms latched onto my thin legs. I smile and give a small laugh as they let go and I enter the familiar house. "Clary!" I hear someone yell. I whip my head around and see Temperance with a startled look on her face running towards me. She wraps her arms around my neck and gasps into my hair. "Clary, Luke told us everything. He said that your dad got custody of you again. When Rayland found out he went ballistic! He is outside right now hitting stuff I guess. He is really worried about you…" she lets her voice trail off and I nod as I make my way outside and to the back of the orphanage.

I see Rayland there, standing tall and strong as he hits and kicks structures made of wood and metal. I can faintly see blood on his knuckles and I sigh in disappointment. "Rayland, I think you should stop, you're going to make the rest of us look bad if you keep it up," I try to say in a joking manner. Rayland spins around and his face goes from frustration to a look of shock and hope. "Clary!" Rayland slams into me and we end up on the ground. He is hugging me with so much force I thought I was going to pass out. I gently rub his back soothingly and he reluctantly detaches himself from me.

"I am so sorry Clary" he says. I give him a pitiful smile and say, "It's not your fault. Things happen, right?" He chuckles a bit and says, "not these things." My smile fades and I get up along with him. "I am supposed to pack. He doesn't want me out late." Rayland nods and leads me into the building. "Temperance! Quit whatever you are doing and help us pack Clary's things." Temperance jumps off the old couch and runs to join us. We run upstairs into the room that I spent half of my life in. It still holds the familiar smell of freshly mowed grass and aged wood. The light shines into the room through the window like always, and paintings hang on the wall as though they are never to be moved.

I make the bed and pull out my suitcase from under my bed. We clean out all of my drawers and pack all of my paintings and art supplies into a separate case. In about an hour, the room is a bare and plain as the day I came here. The suitcases sit at my feet, looking as though they are about to bust due to the more than full capacity they hold. Temperance gives me a final hug that lasts forever and leaves me and Rayland alone in the room. I still am stuck looking at my bed and vanity when Rayland says, "Let me walk you down." I nod and he picks up one of my bags. We make our way down and it seems as though Temperance took the other kids outside. The house is silent and still. We face each other and he drapes his arms around me. I return the gesture until I am the one to pull away and he kisses my forehead as though I am the little sister he never had. I see a stray tear stream down his cheek and I wipe it away with my thumb and say, "It's okay Rayland, we can still see each other at school. It's not like this is really goodbye." He gives a sad smile and nods.

I fear that if I stay like this with him anymore than I will start crying too so I grab both bags and walk out of the door. He doesn't follow me out like I expect him to. I begin my journey back to my new home until I forget that I left my guitar at Jace's house. I sigh and turn around in the direction of his house. The walk gives me time to think. My mind wonders and I find myself replaying that awful day in my head.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ "Valentine, please don't. I will do anything just don't hurt us. Don't hurt your daughter or your wife. If you despise us so much why don't you just let us go!?" I am eight years old and, like a normal kid, am spying on my parents fighting. Daddy pushed mommy down and she hit her head. Blood drips from her eyebrow and she begs him not to hurt us. I have never seen daddy so mad before, though. His hands clench a unclench and with every step he makes, mommy winces. "You bitch! You think I would just let you go after all you put me through? You and that pathetic girl-" he tries to yell some more but mommy interrupts him. "That 'pathetic girl' is your daughter. And I am your wife. I thought you loved us Valentine!" He smacks her with his hand very hard. She cries out and he says, "she will never be as good as Jonathan. Because of you he is gone." I never found out who Jonathan was, but apparently he was very important to daddy. "When will you get it through your head that that was not my fault!" she yells at him. His face fumes with anger as he pulls out his gun that he keeps concealed in his belt and points it at her and says, "It was always your fault. And it always be your fault." With that he shoots her._

I snap back into reality as I notice I am standing outside his front door. I set my suitcases down on the drive way and walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. Alec answers the door and says, "Clary, hey Jace says that he has been trying to get a hold of you." I give Alec a friendly smile and say, "I will talk to him tomorrow, he is just worried. Um, I have to get my guitar, I think I left it here." He nods and runs into the foyer, when he comes back he is carrying my black case and hands it to me. I give him another smile and say, thank you. He nods and we say goodbye. As I am about to go and pick up my bags I notice that my hands are completely full and I won't be able to take all of it home. I consider leaving my paintings, but remember that some of them are my mothers and quickly dismiss that thought. I sit on a suitcase and ponder what I am to do. I then see a pair of headlights pulling into the driveway. I become panicked, thinking that it is Jace, but relax when I see that it is Izzy.

"Hey Clary, need a ride?" she asks, noting my bags. I nod and climb into the car with all of my stuff. I give her my directions and we start to leave, the radio blaring Mumford and Sons song, Not With Haste. I start to hum the lyrics as we drive. The wind whips my hair and the sun warms my skin perfectly as I sing along,

_Your eyes they tie me down so hard__  
__I'll never learn to put up a guard__  
__So keep my love, my candle bright__  
__Learn me hard, oh learn me right___

_This ain't no sham__  
__I am what I am___

_Though I may speak some tongue of old__  
__Or even spit out some holy word__  
__I have no strength from which to speak__  
__When you sit me down, and see I'm weak___

_We will run and scream__  
__You will dance with me__  
__They'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free___

_And we will be who we are__  
__And they'll heal our scars__  
__Sadness will be far away___

_So as we walked through fields of green__  
__Was the fairest sun I'd ever seen__  
__And I was broke, I was on my knees__  
__And you said yes as I said please___

_This ain't no sham__  
__I am what I am__  
__I leave no time__  
__For a cynic's mind___

_We will run and scream__  
__You will dance with me__  
__Fulfill our dreams and we'll be free___

_We will be who we are__  
__And they'll heal our scars__  
__Sadness will be far away___

_Do not let my fickle flesh go to waste__  
__As it keeps my heart and soul in its place__  
__And I will love with urgency but not with haste_

The song ends and I see Izzy looking at me, she says, "you know you really are a good singer." I blush a little at her compliment and say, "Thanks…" The rest of the ride is silent and awkward. Once we arrive I notice Izzy shrink back in her seat a bit but still look at the mansion in awe. I give her a thank you and she just nods. I take my things inside and navigate my way back to my room. Once I set up everything, I make my way back downstairs and continue to explore the house. Once I reach the bottom of the steps, however, I feel a sharp pain hit my temple. I fall back and look at the person who just hit me. Not surprising, I see it is Valentine. "You really think prison changes people for the better my daughter? You are as insignificant as your mother. You even look like her. No, prison has made me cold my dear, colder than you could ever imagine, but I think it is time for you to feel how much I went through in there."

He hits me again and again. He kicks my rib cage and punches my face. He gets up and spits on a spot on the floor next to me. I cringe and he walks back upstairs. I lay in a pool of what I assume is my blood, and then struggle to my feet. My head aches and my ribs burn with pain. I knew he would never change. My arms and legs shake and I struggle up the steps and to my room. I crawl into the bathroom that is joint to my room. I slip off all of my stained clothes and sit into the large Jacuzzi style bathtub. I let the water fill up the tub and turn on the jets. My muscles relax but my mind still buzzes with nervous tendencies. I sigh a couple of times and allow the blood to wash off of me and empty down the drain. Once I get out of the bathtub I look at the clock, 11:12 P.M.

I hadn't realized how long I stayed in there. I put on an oversized T-shirt, not bothering to fully unpack and crawl into bed. The sheets are soft to the touch and I draw them up to my neck. I fall into a dark, dreamless sleep.

I wake to the beeping of an annoying alarm clock. I hit it quickly and reluctantly get out of bed. I don't bother showering, since I took so long last night. I pull out a pair of light blue shorts and a crocheted top. I look at myself in the mirror and gasp. I have very deep bruises decoration the right side of my face. My chest is covered with green and blue splotches and I have a massive cut on the side of my temple. I sigh at the familiar blemishes that I got when I was eight.

I don't have enough makeup to conceal off of this so I just hide the massive green bruise on my collarbone. There isn't much of an improvement but it's better than nothing. I grab my bag and my guitar and leave the house without saying a goodbye to my father. I walk to school as slowly as possible. I don't want Jace to see me like this; he is already worried about me not talking to him after the conference at the courthouse. I arrive at the school as people are going to their class. I get a lot of stares and glances. Whispers fall as I pass and people can't seem to take their eyes off of my noticeable blemishes. My jaw starts to shake out of nervousness and I pick up my pace.

I reach my locker and bury my face into the open locker. I pretend to read my notes until a hand begin to rub up and down my back lovingly and I notice it as Jace. "Jace can we uh, talk later." His hand is so comforting and warm that it pains me to tell him to leave. I feel his hand stop but stay on my back and I hear his familiar, golden voice say, "But Clary, we haven't talked all weekend. I have been so worried. Please look at me." I shake my head into the locker and bury my face deeper into the small metal room. His voice becomes more demanding, but more concerned. "Clary, now." I stay still and he gently brushes the hair back from my neck. I know he sees the beginning of a deep bruise on my collarbone. "Jace, just don't look at me," I say into the locker. He grabs both of my shoulders gently and spins me around forcefully. I close my eyes and brace myself for his reaction. I hear him gasp dramatically and I open my eyes. His hand covers his mouth and his other hand stays on my shoulder as he looks at my decorated chest and mangled face.

"He did this to you, didn't he. That bastard!" He begins to scream unintelligible things and I just wince and tune him out. His voice softens and he says, "Clary, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be doing this to you. Who else knows?" My voice is stiff and I say, "Well everyone knows that something happened to me, but no one else knows what." He sighs and turns his head towards the floor and he says, "You aren't going back there Clary. I won't let you. You are coming home with me, Alec, and Isabelle. And that's final." I begin to vigorously shake my head which hurts my neck but I say, "No Jace, no I can't. He will find me, he will always find me. And when he finds me with you and your family, he will get rid of them all." He looks at me, clearly unhappy at my decision but still says, "there is no way in hell that I am letting you go back there. I will let him torture me before he lays a finger on you again." My frown deepens as I realize there is no way I can talk him out of this. I decide to come up with some sort of plan to sneak out of school and go home before Jace has a chance to put me in his car at the end of the day.

I will just simply ask to leave the room during last period and slip out of the back door.

We walk on to our first class, Jace protectively by my side the entire time. We slip around the corner and I run into Rayland. He is about to say something cheery and happy and probably funny until he takes a good look at me. "Oh my god! Clary did Valentine do this to you?" I just sigh deeply which seems to answer his question as he engulfs me in a huge embrace that takes my breath away and hurts my chest. I do my best not to scream out but I can't help the exasperated gasp that escapes my lips. He pulls away, ready to apologize and I say, "No, its fine Rayland." He gives me a doubtful look and switches his gaze to Jace. "You do understand that she can't go back there right?" I am about to interject when Jace speaks up, "Isn't that a little obvious, Sherlock? Of course she isn't going back there, I'm not stupid. She is going to come home with me." I begin to speak, "Hey-" but am cut off by Rayland, "And what makes you so sure that you can protect her?" That did it for me. "Hey!" I yell at the boys, "I will decide what is right for me. I'm not vulnerable and I am certainly not defenseless." I look at Jace and he says, "Clary, please don't make this harder than it needs to be. Don't be stupid, you aren't going back there and that is final." I am so angry at him right now that I decide to storm off down the hall before he can stop me.

Rayland, however, catches up to me and says, "He is right you know, you can't go back there and there is no way in hell he or I will let you. You may be able to tackle me down out of surprise but you can't take us both." He grins and I just scowl at him. "I know he is right, but I can't risk anyone getting hurt because of me. He is so strong, Rayland." "I know, but you have to let people stick up for you once and a while." I look up at him and say as sincerely as possible, "But Rayland, people always get hurt when they try to fix my problems." He looks back at me and says, "We aren't trying to fix your problems, Clary. We are just trying to make the journey a little less rough." I smile at him. He is the most wisest person I have ever known and he is only 17.

He walks down the hall and leaves me to my thoughts. There was no way in hell that I was going to let Valentine hurt the ones I love, he has already done that. I sneak out of the back door in the cafeteria and go home, but this time, I am not coming back.

_JPOV_

Clary isn't in class. I start to panic a little bit and once the bell rings, go looking for her. "Clary where are you?" I mumble to myself.

"Hey Jace, who are you looking for?" I hear Alec's voice ask behind me. I turn around and see him standing with his sister. "I can't find Clary." He looks concerned and I tell the siblings the whole story about Clary. By the end of the story Alec is fuming and Izzy is close to tears. We all decide to split up and look around the school. I check the cafeteria and see the back door open. She must have left through there… Sudden realization hits me, she went home! I quickly take out my phone and text Izzy and Alec and tell them to tell Rayland what happened and to meet me at Clary's house (Which Izzy gave me the address of). I dash out of the school and sprint down the sidewalk until I see a mass of red hair standing outside a pitch black mansion… and she has hands wrapped around her neck.

_CPOV_

I can't breathe and spots are taking over my vision. His hands tighten with every word says to me. "How… dare… you… looking like her… and painting…" I am about to lose conciseness when his hands abruptly let go and I am flung to the grass. I sit up, coughing, and look at my savior. I look across the yard and see my father and a stranger I have never seen before fighting on the grass. The fight seems pretty even and no one is giving up. The stranger delivers a few very strong blows to Valentines head and he loses conciseness. The man seems about 20 or so and he starts making his way toward me. he has pale blonde hair and deep eyes. Broad shoulders and a sharp bone structure in his face. He leans down and takes me into his arms. I pull away from him and look at him more intently. He looks so familiar, but I am certain I have never seen him before.

"Do I know you?" I ask him. He gives a small smirk and says, "No, but we should've. Let me introduce myself. I know that your name is Clary, and my name is Jonathan, Jonathan Morgenstern." I gasp and he says, "Clary, I'm your brother."

_A/N: okay! So sorry that I haven't been updating as much as usual. Next Thursday I will be going on vacation with my friends so I won't be able to update for at least a week and then on the fourth of July I will be leaving again with my boyfriend and his family for vacation. So I will be trying to update as much as possible before next Thursday. Anyway, credits:_

_Song- Not With Haste: by, Mumford and Sons_

_Thank you for reading! Love you all!_


	9. Chapter 9

My mind goes blank and I black out into a deep, miserable sleep.

When I wake up I am in the passenger side of a pick-up truck. I take a deep breath and lift my head up. On my left side, driving the vehicle is Jonathan, my so called brother. On my right is Jace. He sits with his elbow resting on the window and his hand running through his golden hair. His facial expression is nervous and worrisome. "Jace, where am I" I ask through groggy eyes. He whips his head around and exclaims, "Clary, oh my gosh I thought… I thought…" He doesn't finish his sentence; instead he brings his arms around me and lifts me off my seat and onto his lap. He doesn't let go of me, just buries himself in my hair and plants light kisses on my neck. I tear my gaze from Jace to Jonathan. He still has his eyes fixed on the road, clearly lost in thought so I speak up and ask, "Why do you call yourself my brother?" He looks at me intently and replies, "Because it is the truth. Believe it or not, it doesn't matter. By blood I am your brother therefore I have a duty to protect you." I look at him incredulously. This person has never been a part of my life, now he suddenly decides to show up and claim himself as my brother? Mixed emotions of anger, jealousy, and even gratitude swirl inside of me and make my head go dizzy.

"Why have you suddenly decided to show up, huh? Why now? Why not eight or nine years ago when he beat us? Why not before he killed her!" I am screaming by the end of my lecture. "Because A) I was after all, 12 years old, B) There was nothing I could do, and C) I had no idea where you two were. Look Clarissa, I am sorry I couldn't do anything back then but she was my mother too." His reply seems truthful and sad. I turn my head down and ask, "So why now? And how did you find me?"

"I have been watching you for a while Clary. And the reason… well let's just say that there is more to our father than meets the eye, and I had to get you out before anything… drastic happened." He seems to choose his words carefully and confuses me when he says, 'there is more to our father than meets the eye.' I stare at him as he continues to drive.

We pull up to a motel and go inside. Jonathan gets us one complex. I walk into the apartment and sit on the couch. This apartment has two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. I sit on the couch and Jonathan says to Jace and me, "Well, I have some errands to run. It seems as though we may be staying here for a while. I will be back late so don't stay up for me." I nod, as well as Jace and Jonathan leaves. Once the door closes I sigh, relieved. Jace gives a light laugh and says, "Your brother sure is protective of you." I look at him quizzically and he elaborates. "Well, it's just that after you passed out, he wouldn't let me within ten feet of you without a clear explanation of who I was and what I was doing. He still doesn't really trust me." I give him a sideways smile and close my eyes. I open them back up when I feel a pair of warm lips on mine. "You don't know how hard it's been waiting to do that" he says and I lightly blush.

I kiss back and soon the kiss becomes very heated and urgent. I am the one to break from the kiss and I ask, "What time is it?" He checks his phone and says, "1:13 A.M." I smile coyly and entwine my fingers in his hair and kiss him long and hard. I love kissing him. He makes me feel wanted and warm. He digs his hands under my thighs and lifts me up so I am straddling his hips. I move one hand down and thumb over his collar bone, excreting a moan from him and he says, "Perhaps this would be better if we were in one of those bedrooms." To this I reply innocently, "But exactly what are we doing?" I can feel his smirk under my lips as he kisses me once more and says, "The same thing we were doing the other night." My blush must have grown furious as he spins me in his arms bridal style and walks me into the bedroom to enjoy a blissful night.

I wake up completely relaxed and warm in Jace's arms. I look up at his face and see him smiling down at me lovingly. I smile back and say, "I think it may be a good idea if I take a shower and show myself to my so-called brother." He looks at me sternly and asks, "You aren't convinced he is your brother?" I take a minute and think until I say, "I'm not convinced that I will be able to accept him as a brother. I mean, he has been out of my life for so long, how can I just take him into my life when I barely know him?" "Clary, he will always be in your life after this… that's inevitable." I look at him with doubtful eyes and say, "Right, well I need to get ready." He nods and I get in the shower. I wash my hair with the hotel shampoo and conditioner and allow myself to soak in the warm water. The water comforts my bruised neck and face and stings the cut on my face.

I get out and realize that I have no clothes. Jace seems to notice my dilemma and says, "Don't worry, your brother and I got a lot of your stuff including your guitar, clothes, and sketching stuff." I laugh when he says 'sketching stuff' but am so relieved that he was able to get my guitar and clothes. I run up to him and kiss him gratefully. "This is one of the many reasons why I love you." I say into his ear and he says, "Oh and all this time I thought it was just for my god-like looks." I give him a playful glare and he laughs. "Okay, I will go out to the truck and get your clothes, but you are bringing in your guitar. That thing is NOT light." I chuckle and sit on the bed and wait for my things. When Jace gets back he gives me my clothes and I change into a pair of high waisted shorts and a floral long-sleeved shirt that stops about two inches below my chest, exposing my flat stomach. I put on some black combat boots and step out into the kitchen and living room.

Once I get outside my room I see Jonathan in the kitchen, making what seems to be a grilled cheese. Jace is sitting on the couch watching TV. I decide to take advantage of the lack of attention and go to get my guitar from the truck. I look out into the parking lot and feel the wind flow through my hair as if I was in a cheesy romance movie. I walk back into the complex and see Jonathan pacing back and forth while Jace looks cool on the couch. "Where the heck did you go?" exclaims Jonathan. I am struck with astonishment as I reply, "I-I just went to get my guitar from the truck. I was gone for only like, two minutes!" His face softens and he says, "Oh Clary, I don't know what could of happened to you in those two minutes!" My scowl softens but picks back up when Jace says, "Wow, only talked to each other for about five minutes and already an argument. That's impressive." I am about to say something to him until Jonathan says, "Shut the hell up Jace." Though his words are harsh, his tone is playful and cheery.

Jonathans attention turns back to me and he gestures to the case in my hands and asks, "You know any songs?" I look at him and reply sarcastically, "No, I just carry a 30lbs guitar around because it makes me feel special." He rolls his eyes and says, "Then play us something super star." I reply, "Gladly, now what do you want to hear?" But before he says anything Jace asks, "Wait… if this is going to be a little cat fight between siblings, can we please take it outside and in public so nothing 'bad' happens?" I roll my eyes at Jace's attempts to go outside and I say, "Sure, the park perhaps?" Jonathan nods his head and we walk out of the hotel.

Once we reach the park, we find a band of various instrumentalist playing a fun and upbeat tune. I step in and ask, "Hey guys, is it okay if you start that over and I joining you?" They all nod and I stand with them with my guitar in my hand. They start playing and I begin also. I glance at Jonathan and see his interested expression as I begin to perform with the strangers.

_At ten in the mornin' I was laughin' at something,_

_At the airport terminal_

_At nine in the evening I was sittin'_

_Crying to you, over the phone_

_Well passing the boarder state to another_

_Filled with people whom I couldn't help to relate to_

_And we stopped awhile at a roadside restaurant _

_Where the waitress was sitting outside smoking in her car_

_She had that look of total fear in her eyes_

_And as we drove away from there, she looked at me and she smiled_

_I keep runnin' around_

_Tryin' to find the ground_

_But my head is in the stars_

_And my feet are in the sky_

_Well I'm nobody's baby_

_I'm everybody's girl_

_I'm the queen of nothin' I'm the king of the world_

_And once you asked me well what's my biggest fear_

_That things would always remain so unclear_

_That one day I'd wake up all alone_

_With a big family and emptiness deep in my bones_

_That I would be so blinded, turn a deaf ear_

_And that my fake laugh would suddenly sound sincere_

_Now I wasn't born for anything_

_Wasn't born to say anything_

_Oh I'm just here now and soon I'll be gone_

_I'm nobody's baby_

_I'm everybody's girl_

_I'm the queen of nothing I'm the king of the world_

I am really getting into the song but am almost thrown off my beat and tempo when I hear a male voice sing the next verse. I look up and see a mound of people crowded around me and the strangers. I look through the crowd to see the voice and see Jonathan singing the next verse. (_**Bold/italics= Jonathan and Clary; **_**bold= Jonathan)**

**Now everyday there's a short intermission **

**But when I sleep they start dimming the lights**

**But I've seen everything I ever wanted to see**

**Screaming "fire!" in a theatre people taking their seats**

**Watch it all go down like a stone in a stream**

**If you fall for your reflection you will drown in a dream**

_**Tell me something real**_

_**Tell me something true**_

_**I just want to feel there is something left that I can do**_

_**But I'm nobody's baby**_

_**I'm everybody's girl**_

_**I'm the queen of nothing I'm the king of the world**_

The song ends and everyone cheers. I still keep a locked gaze with Jonathan and smile and he does too. I put my guitar in its case and thank the musicians. We walk back along the sidewalk to the complex talking and I say to Jonathan, "Told you I could play. And I didn't know you sang. How did you even know that song?" He smirks at me and says, "There is a lot about me you don't know. And in my opinion, First Aid Kit is one of the best bands out there. Anyone who doesn't know who they are clearly doesn't know good music." At that Jace pipes in and says, "Hey! I had no idea who they were and I am pretty sure that my taste in music is superb!" I scoff at his ignorance and say, "If you don't know First Aid Kit, Laura Marling, Tallest Man on Earth, Nickle Creek, Mumford and Sons, Jonathan Wilson, or Timber Timbre, you have no idea what good music is, my love." He rolls his eyes and says, "Oh please. No one has heard of Timber Tambar so they must be horrible. Good music is Jay-Z and Lil' Wayne. Now don't get me wrong, P!nk has her moments, but as far as music goes, Macklemore is one of the greats." He starts busting out in lyrics about thrift shops and Velcro shoes. Whatever song that is, it has to be one of the most idiotic songs I have ever experienced.

"By the angel Jace, my ears are bleeding!" exclaims Jonathan. I laugh and Jace scowls. "Oh yea? What do you know about music Jonathan?" ask Jace. At this Jonathan smirks and starts naming people and bands that I adore. "The Lumineers, Ed Sheeran, Billy Joel, Birdy, Bon Iver, Crooked Still, Damien Rice, Great Lake Swimmers, The Head and the Heart, Katie Costello, Of Monsters and Men, shall I go on?" Jace just looks confused and dumbstruck. I laugh even harder and say, "Well I am glad that the majority of us enjoy good music." Jace rolls his eyes and smirks and we reach the door to the complex. Jonathan slides the card into the slot and opens the door but doesn't move. His mouth drops open and he pushes me back out of view but not before I can catch a glimpse of what has him so struck.

Standing in the living room with his arms crossed and a murderous glare on his face is my father… Valentine Morgenstern.

_A/N: soooo soooo soooo soooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I hope this makes up for a tiny part of it? Anyway! Credits..._

_Song- King of the World, by. First Aid Kit_

_ I put in a lot of artists that I like except for the artists that Jace likes… I don't understand them and HATE rap music. So if you don't know at least one of those artists…. I am truly sorry but we cannot be friends and you should just stop reading now. Okay well anyway, I will try to update more considering that I will be gone next week __ but I will update as soon as I get back __ thank you for reading! Review! _


	10. Chapter 10

Jonathan continues to push me back and mumbles something to Jace. Jace nods and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I squirm under his tight embrace but it is clear that he is very much stronger than me. I sigh and begin shouting at Jace to put me down so I can help Jonathan. "Jace Lightwood, if you do not put me down this instant I will cut you off." He hesitates for a bit but then asks, "Cut me off of what exactly?" I smirk, though I know he cannot see me and I reply in a sultry voice so he gets the message, "I think you know what, lover." He stops in his tracks and sets me down n the concrete sidewalk. We are a few feet away from the complex and I look over Jace's shoulder and see that Jonathan no longer stands in the door, leading me to believe that he was inside with Valentine. Jace looks at me sternly and says, "He told me to get you out of here and I couldn't agree more. Clary, I can't let you near him let alone talk to him! I mean, look at your face and neck! You get within feet of him and he can't stand but to harm you. I promised you that I would never let him hurt you, or did you forget?" I stare at him for a moment and then say, "How could I forget, but Jace, I know that I haven't known him as long as I would have liked to but… he _is _my brother. Anyone with eyes can tell that he looks like my father. And though I have known him for only 24 hours, I feel as though I should trust him. I can't deny that I have feelings for him, whether they are positive or negative feelings that is unclear. Just, give me a chance to save him. My father was capable of killing a woman he supposedly loved… who's to say he won't kill someone he barely knows, even if it is his son?"

We stare at each other for what seems like hours until he speaks up. "How can you trust people so easily, after all you have been through?" He looks at me with admiration and I take some time to consider my next words carefully, "Because… who else will if I don't?" He smiles down at me, pleased with my answer. I smile back at him and begin to move past him until he grabs my arm. I shudder a bit but he doesn't catch it as he says, "I still can't let you go Clary, Jonathan is a big boy I think he can take care of himself."

I whip my head at him, getting a little frustrated and say, "It doesn't matter if Jonathan beats Valentine today. Valentine will always come back… he is not a man to give up easily Jace." He glances back at the empty, open door and then looks at me strictly and says, "You stay with me, you hear?" I don't want to argue so I nod hastily and we turn back and run into the apartment.

I look inside first and see Valentine talking in a low voice to Jonathan. It seems as if he hadn't spotted me before, but Valentine isn't stupid, he knows that there is only one reason that Jonathan would come back, and that is for me. "You were foolish to find her my son. You of all people should know that I would stop at nothing to find her. So I will ask you once more, where are you hiding her? You may as well tell me or I will rip this place to shreds until I find her." Jonathan stands tall but I can still detect that flicker of fear in his posture and movements. He replies, "I refuse to let you touch her again. You have hurt too many people Valentine. Too much blood has been shed because of you, and one day you will pay for it. I will be waiting for that day very eagerly."

Valentine looks as if he is about to burst out of anger and frustration. As if on cue Valentine steps closer to Jonathan and wraps his fingers around Jonathan's neck in an attempt to strangle him. I am about to step out of the shadows until Jace- who seems to sense my movements- wraps an arms around my waist and brings his other hand so that he is covering my mouth. My eyes fill with tears as I see my brother struggle for air. But soon Jonathan kicks out with his left foot and his blow hits Valentine in the gut. Valentine doubles over and heaves a couple of breaths before he straightens back up as if nothing happened and charges at Jonathan, who just caught his breath again. Valentine delivers a blow to Jonathan's temple which seems to put him off balance. I study the fight reluctantly and see that it is as if Valentine knows all the right places to hit Jonathan. He is clearly very talented in fighting. Jonathan is able to deliver a few blows to Valentines face and midsection but he seems unfazed by it. Jonathan is obviously getting weaker as he stumbles and tries to regain his balance but he still seems to be thrown off by all of the blows to his temple.

Jonathan collapses on the floor and Valentine sits on top on him. One after another, Valentine punches Jonathan in the face while spitting out cruel and vile words. It seems as though Jonathan has passed out but Valentine doesn't seem to care as he continues to pound into Jonathans face. A muffled scream erupts from my throat. Though it was muffled and quiet due to Jace's hand, Valentine stops beating Jonathan and looks around the room, as if he heard me. I struggle more in Jace's arms and accidentally elbow him in his chest, causing him to double over a bit and let go of me. I run out of his protective embrace and straight into the room for Valentine to see me.

He seems a little struck that I would choose to reveal myself but soon lets out a wicked and intimidating smile as he gets up off of Jonathan. I hear footsteps behind me and make note that Jace is also in the room. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for Valentines wrath. "Clarissa, how lovely of you to join us." His words are bitter sweet and hold a hint of sarcasm. I cringe but take another step forward. "For a moment I was beginning to thing you were hiding from Me." my eyes go cold and I say back to him, "I have never hidden from you, and I never will. I am not scared of you. I may have been when I was a little girl but, as you know, time has passed and I have changed."

His sarcastic smile falls and his eyes go dark with hatred and the familiar scowl returns to his face. "You may wish to watch your mouth, it is not polite to talk to your father with such venom." I look at him incredulously for a moment and say, "You call yourself my father? You were gone from my life for eight years, and even before then you weren't really a father. The only person I would ever consider my father is Luke. Because he _cares_ for me and he _respects _me. You are not my father… you are a monster!"

I scream the last part at him and he lunges at me. I hear Jace's footsteps hurry over to me but that isn't before Valentine has tackled me to the ground and starts punching me full force. I have been hit by this man so many times but this has to be the worst he has ever done to me. I begin to squirm and fight back, delivering my tiny punches to his chest and smacking him. Jace reaches us and pulls Valentine off me. Valentine tries to swing at Jace but Jace ducks and hits Valentine square in the face. Valentine falls and seems to be passed out. I get up and Jace puts his hands on my shoulders, inspecting my bruising and bloody face. I look at him sadly and say, "Jace I'm fine, check on Jonathan, I'm not going anywhere." Jace brushes his thumb over my bloody cheek and nods before turning around and leaning down to Jonathan.

I stand back, facing the two boys. I breathe a sigh of sadness but also relief. I wrap my arms around my midsection when I see Jonathan open his eyes and sit up. I am about to say something when I feel a strong arm circle around my midsection, trapping my arms, while a cold pressure is placed just above my collar bone. It doesn't take me long to figure out that the cold pressure is obviously a switchblade. My heartbeat speeds up but I don't make any noise, knowing that that would only result in the spilling of my blood. I hear his voice say in my ear quietly, "We are going to back up, out of this room quietly, without them knowing and get in my car before they catch us, understand?" I don't say anything. He starts backing up slowly, dragging me with him reluctantly. The boys seem to notice the movement and Jace turns so that he is no longer in Jonathan's line of vision as they catch Valentine and I with a knife held to my throat. Jace stands abruptly and Jonathan painfully stands as well.

"Let. Her. Go" says Jonathan as threatening as possible. I can feel Valentines mischievous smile play behind my ear as he says, "Jonathan, you of all people should know that I always get what I want."

Jonathan and Jace's fist clench and their eyes go cold. Jonathan is the first one to make a move forward but as he does, I feel the cool blade push into my skin, hard, followed by a warm and sticking substance that is obviously blood, and an eruption of pain. I don't scream out, but I can feel the tears in my eyes and I clench my teeth. Valentine digs the knife deeper into my flesh and then drags the blade along my collar to my shoulder. This time I do scream out loudly and I feel as though I am about to throw up. "Stop!" yells Jace. Valentine yanks the knife out of my shoulder, making me cry out once more.

"No one follows us, or she dies." The boys just stand there, staring at each other conflicted. Valentine is about to spin me around when he lets go of me abruptly, making me sink to the ground in pain. I look up at Valentine and see him in a choke hold. I look at my savior and see that it is Rayland. A wave of relief washes through me as I see his muscles contract. Whether he is trying to kill Valentine or no is unclear at the moment. I see Valentine go limp and Rayland release him. Rayland stands up and I look behind him. It seems that he brought some friends. Standing in the doorway is Simon, Isabelle, and Alec. I smile at them but they just look back at me with mounting concern written all over their faces.

I am confused for a moment until I get very dizzy and feel very sick. Waves of exhaustion take over my body as I pass out on the floor, in a pool of my own blood.

I wake up in a white room that smells of Lysol and rubber. I sit up but immediately regret it as nausea and pain coarse through me. I gently lie back down and look at the white gauze that is wrapped around my left shoulder. I touch my head gently and feel 12 stitches on my forehead. My left cheek is swollen and I can feel the sore bruises that decorate my throat and jaw. I look down at my hands and arms and notice that they have their fare share of cuts and bruises as well. My stomach is so sore that I don't even bother lifting the white robe to see the damage. I look around the room and see a monitor beeping and three people sitting in chairs to my right and three other people sitting on the floor to my left.

They are all asleep and I smile at the peacefulness. An abrupt click of the door shakes them all awake as a nurse walks in with a clipboard. "Clarissa Morgenstern?" she asks. I nod and she smiles lightly and says, "Well the doctor told me that you lost a severe amount of blood. Your friends have already explained the car incident so you don't have to worry about that." What she says confuses me. What car incident? I shake the question from my head and just nod at whatever she is saying. She tells me that I will have to wait until tomorrow to be discharged and that a doctor would be in with me in a few moments.

She leaves the room and I sigh. Jace comes and sits on the bed and drapes an arm around me, aware of my cuts and bruises, he gives me a gentle hug though I still wince at even the slightest pressure. No one says anything for a while until I ask, "What car incident?" Alec gives a small laugh and says, "Well we didn't really think that an investigation was the right way to handle your father, so we said that you and Jonathan were in a car accident." I nod slightly and lean into Jace, who was still seated on the edge of my bed.

"They said that you were lucky to be alive!" exclaims Isabelle suddenly. Everyone gives her looks that say, 'shut up' and 'what the hell are you thinking.' I give a small frown and pull the covers off of my legs. Jace first tries to get me to stay back in bed but I wince as soon as he touches my arms so he lets me go. I walk over to Izzy who is now standing up, and envelop her in a soft hug. She puts her hands delicately on my back, careful not to put any pressure on my bruises.

"It's okay Iz," I tell her soothingly. She seems to relax a bit and I pull away from her to see tears streaming down her face. I hold her hand for a second until I see Simon put his arms around her. I let go and she falls into Simon's embrace as he whispers comforting words to her. I stand in the middle of the room for a moment, all eyes on me. It is a bit awkward at first so I decide to break the silence and say, "Okay, so now what?" Everyone looks at me, clearly shocked and Jonathan says, "Clary, you could have died! You were asleep for two weeks! There is no way any of us are letting you out of our sight, let alone near him again!"

I am shocked when he says I was out for a whole two weeks but his words also make me a bit mad. Does he think me to be weak? I lived with him for eight years and though he wasn't this harsh back then, I am not as weak as I once was. I take a deep breath and furrow my eyebrows and say to everyone in the room, "Look, I am aware that I was in danger but so were you Jonathan. And Jace, and Rayland, Izzy, Simon, Alec… all of you put yourself on the line for me. Now of course I am grateful but don't try to stop me from doing the exact same thing you did back there. I am not weak! I am capable of fighting and defending myself. Don't take me as a child. By defending me, you have all put yourself at risk. This is more than me now; this is about all of us. He won't stop this torment until we have all learned a lesson. So don't think that I am the only one who may need protection. Valentine has… connections. He has people- 'friends' I guess you could call them- that specialize in making people disappear. Just because we are all teenagers doesn't mean that he will hesitate in our demise. Hell, he killed his own wife and beat his daughter and son! This is a lot bigger than just me now, this is all of us, so no, I will not stay in the dark, I will fight him and there is nothing that any of you will be able to do about it."

Everyone looks at me wide-eyed. I take a couple of deep breaths and feel myself getting light headed again. I wave back and forth and I feel Jace rush over and catch me before I fall. He picks me up and I let out a small cry in pain as he sets me down on the cold, sanitary bed. No one says anything and I just look down at my hands and bruised legs. Then Rayland says, "I think Clary is right. After all, Valentine doesn't seem like the type to forgive and forget. But like she said, Clary isn't a child… so she shouldn't be treated like one. We are all part of this now." The room goes back to silence until a doctor comes in the room.

"Miss Morgenstern, I am Dr. Schultz. I have been watching over you for the past couple weeks. Well it seems that your black out was the result of maximum blood loss. You also had some brain damage, which would be the cause of your extended sleep. Now I am aware that there will be quite a bit of discomfort, so I am prescribing you 10 milligrams of Vicodin. Now this drug is very strong so I suggest you only take one every day. If you still experience any discomfort, I suggest an Advil or Tylenol. You are free to go in the morning but I would like to monitor your sleep tonight to make sure nothing goes awry." He smiles at me and leaves the room.

"Perhaps you all should go home? I am sure that your parents are worried and I know Luke must be worried as well," I say to them all. Izzy is the first one to speak, "Actually, our mom thinks that I am at some chick named Vanessa's house and Alec is with Magnus and Jace is with you at your house. So the Lightwoods are okay for the week as long as we check in every day." Simon is the next to speak up, "My mom thinks that I am with Eric." And Rayland says, "I told Luke that I was going on a school trip to look at good careers." I give a small laugh look back at my hands which are quickly taken by Jace's hands. I look up at him and see that he still holds doubt in his eyes.

"What is it?" I ask him. He looks at our hands and then back at my eyes as he says, "The next time he sees you, he is going to try to hurt you again. I don't know if I will be able to handle another week of you in a coma in a hospital. You know I would rather be dead than put you through any more of this." I put one my hands on his cheek and say, "Jace, I know how hard it is seeing the one you love being tortured, but believe me when I say that it isn't the worst thing that could happen." He looks confused and asks, "What could be worse?" I stare at him for a long time and then say, "Being abandoned by them." His frown deepens and his eyes drop again so I say, "Just remember, that love doesn't make the world go round… love just makes the ride worthwhile." He looks back up at me and a faint smile is plastered on his lips. He kisses my forehead lightly and gets up and walks out of the room.

My head falls back onto the pillow and I roll my head to the side and look at the thin wall and see the shadow of a figure crouched down with their elbows on their knees and their head in their hands. I know that it must be Jace so I ask, "Alec, could you please go and make sure that he is alright?" Alec nods but before he can reach the door, Jonathan interjects and says, "In fact, could you all go outside for a moment? I would like to have some alone time with Clary…" his voice trails off but everyone nods and exits the room. I pull up the covers and cross my legs under them and sit up as Jonathan sits next to me.

"What is it Jonathan?" I ask, purely interested in his reason for making everyone leave. He looks at me and tilts his head to one side and says, "When you said that being abandoned by the one you love is the worst thing that could happen… you were talking about me weren't you?" I straighten my lips into a straight line and say, "The thought crossed my mind, but I didn't know you, I didn't even know that I had a brother." He nods his head and looks down at the white and blue sheets and pulls out his wallet. He digs into one of the small pockets and picks out a picture. I can't see it as he looks at it with a smile on his face. "But I knew you were my sister." He hands me the picture and I see a small boy, about the age of six or seven with light blonde- almost white- hair and dark eyes, just like his father. He had a deep bruise on his forearm but was smiling as though he didn't notice it. He isn't looking at the camera; instead he is looking down at a little girl no older than the age of two or three. She has bright red hair and brilliant, bright, emerald eyes. She is looking up at her brother with pure admiration and curiosity. Her arms are stretched out in a hug to her brother and he looks as if he is about to pick her up.

"I don't remember this" I say quietly. He gives a small laugh and says, "I don't imagine that you would. You were only three years old and I was seven." I smile and look at the picture more, studying every detail. "I think it's time I told you everything." I look up at him and see that his face is stone but his eyes show nervousness and uncertainty. I nod and he begins.

"I don't remember a lot from those times but I do remember the day when I was removed from the family. From the time that I could walk I was training and fighting. When you came along, not a lot changed as you may suspect it would. Dad still pushed me and when I didn't do so well I was greeted with harsh beatings. Mom would yell at him to stop so then she was beat. I never understood why she stayed with him. But that night… that night was the worst. I remember it was storming, and you were crying because you were afraid of the thunder. Dad was really mad at you so he hit you. It was the first time he ever hit you and you were only three years old. I thought mom was going to stand up to him or at least yell at him but she didn't do anything… so I decided that I would have to. He was about to hit you again but I got in the way. He hit me instead and I hit him back. That's when things got really ugly. He threw me against a wall and started hitting me harder than he ever had before. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. I lived in an orphanage until I was sixteen and then I ran from there too. I got a job and a shitty apartment but ever since I was 16, I kept an eye in you, watched you to make sure you got home safely. Then I heard that he got out of prison. I watched you more closely and then I saw you two out on the yard… and he was strangling you."

His voice breaks a bit in the end and I give him a great hug, no matter how much it hurt. He returns the hug and says into my hair, "I will never let anyone hurt you ever again." I don't say anything, just nod into his neck.

I wake up the next morning with a mass of warmth to my right and I hear talking and Power Rangers playing on the TV. I laugh and open my eyes to a smiling Jace. I sit up and we lean against each other for support. Alec and Rayland are standing under the TV mounted on the wall talking about soccer teams. Izzy and Simon are holding hands and sitting against a wall watching Power Rangers play on the small television. Jonathan sits in one chair with his legs draped over another, deeply into the kids show. I laugh at their interest in a children's show and Jonathan catches me making fun of him and he says, "You know Clary, you used to watch this when you were younger. Plus, you could learn some quality fighting from these rangers. Keep an eye on the Red Ranger, he is the best." I look at him with a playful grin and shake my head and say, "There is no way that the Red Ranger is the best. He may lead the team but black ranger is the best at fighting… and he's pretty mysterious." Just then Izzy buts in, "And he's hot," she says. I laugh at her eagerness and then Jace says, "Okay but let's not forget that he WAS evil when he was the Green Ranger." I suddenly realize how childish this conversation is so I decide to tune the rest out while Izzy and Jace argue.

I am feeling so much better than yesterday. My bruises still stand out on my pale skin but they aren't so sore. The cut on my shoulder and collar bone however, could use some attention. "You ready to go home?" asks Jonathan. I nod fiercely, making him laugh a little. He exits the room to sign me out and pick up my pain medication. Alec informs me that while I was asleep last night, he and Rayland went back to the Apartment and gathered all of our things and signed us out. I couldn't wait to go home, wherever that may be.

When Jonathan returns he is carrying an outfit and tells me to change and that we would leave a soon as possible. I nod and take the clothes into the bathroom and change. For a guy I have to say that my brother has okay style. He picked me out a "Bat sleeved" green, loose shirt and a white tank top to go under it. Also, blue skinny jeans and brown gladiator sandals. I use a hair band on my wrist to put my hair up into a messy bun. I allow myself to inspect my face further. I have multiple blue and purple bruises that decorate my cheeks and jaw. I have a very deep cut on the right side of my forehead that will no doubt leave a scar. I pull down my left sleeve and look at the white bandage. I haven't unwrapped it yet since I woke up and the doctor said it would be okay if I did. I take a deep breath and pry the sticky gauze from my skin. I don't look at my shoulder at first, just allow myself time to be better composed. I turn my body to face the mirror but close my eyes. I take a few deep breaths and open my eyes.

What I see makes me wish I never took the bandage off. The deep cut is stitched but, unlike the cut on my head, is surrounded by purple bruises. It hurts to move and I feel tears swim in my eyes. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door and I hear Simon ask, "Clary, is everything okay in there?" I reply to him a little too quickly by saying, "Of course I'm fine! I will be out in a moment." I can't help the cracks in my voice and then I hear Rayland's caring voice say, "Clare-bear, come on out. I'm sure it's not that bad." I take a moment to compose myself with a few deep breaths and then twist the door knob.

I open the door and see everyone was waiting for me to come out. There are several gasps and I see Izzy's hands fly up and cover her mouth. My eyes drop to the floor, ashamed. "I'm sorry" I say pathetically. I feel two strong hands grab my frail arms and hear a deep voice say, "There is nothing to be sorry about Clarissa, you are beautiful." I look up and see Jace's eyes looking at me with so much love and adoration. I can't stand it anymore, I push myself against his hands and tangle my hands into his golden hair and kiss him sweetly and say, "You don't know how long I've waited to do that." He smirks and says, "Stealing all my lines Clarissa? Very naughty." And he kisses me again, more fiercely this time. We are interrupted by a few throats clearing and Jonathan saying, "As much as I would love seeing you deprive my sister of whatever innocence she has left, I think we have stressed our welcome here a little longer than necessary." I turn around and smirk at my brother and he smiles back. I nod and take Jace's hand and we walk out of the door together.

We walk out of the hospital and we all stop and figure out any arrangements. "I texted mom and told her that Alec, Jace, and I would be coming home earlier today. Simon, does your mom know you are coming home?" asks Izzy. "She expects me whenever" says Simon. "I never told Luke when I would be back so he is expecting me anytime." I nod and say, "Do you think I am aloud to come back to the orphanage without any forms?" I ask Rayland. His eyes look very doubtful and he says, "Everyone still thinks that you are living with your father. But I'm sure tha-" but Jonathan cuts him off. "No. Clary, you will be staying with me. I have an apartment in downtown New York. It has two bedrooms and bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and an extra room that you can paint in." I smile at my brilliant brother and give him a hug that sparks an eruption of pain in my shoulder but I do my best to ignore it as say, "Thank you Jonathan. I love you, you know that?" I can tell by how his body goes stiff that he was surprised to hear those words come out of my mouth but soon he hugs me back and says, "I love you too Clary."

_A/N: YAY! So a happy ending! Okay, so I may be updating at least 2-4 times before I leave if not more than that. I try to update every night but I always finish around like… 1:00 A.M._

_Anyway, I am pretty excited for this next chapter. I am going to put at least three songs in it considering that if I had put a song in this chapter it wouldn't of made any since… so I hope you aren't as disappointed anymore. THERE WILL BE SONGS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! So, thank you for reading! Review please!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Two weeks later…_

Since the whole Valentine incident, I have been staying at Jonathans… with the occasional sleepovers at Jace's house, which Jonathan wasn't too happy about. Jonathan made it very clear that he wanted to keep a sharp eye on me. He drove me to school, drove me to work, and even came to all of my performances at the café.

Speaking of which, I had to work today as well. Jonathan picks up his leather jacket off of the chair and yells from the kitchen, "Clary, let's go! I would really hate for you to get fired just because you lack efficiency!" I groan from the art room in the back of the apartment and finish screwing the lid on one of my pastel paint tubes. I pick up my guitar that was sitting outside of the door and walking into the living room, brushing my hand along the cool brick wall as I walk along the hallway.

"You know, the more you yell at me to speed up my process, the more inclined I will feel to take my time." He smirks at me and I give him my signature smile. I have also noticed that I smile a lot more now that I live with my brother. We walk out of the door and start towards the stairs. I would of loved to take the elevator but apparently, some of the other genius' in this apartment building thought that it would be a great idea to light a little fire inside of it, so it has been out of order for a while. We walk down to the street and I hop into the passenger's side of the truck as Jonathan fires it up. The drive is filled with me begging Jonathan to perform at the café today. The only time that he has ever played at Java was when I was singing with him; even so he has only played about two or three times with me.

"Jonathan, please! I won't ask for anything else as long as I live! And it's not like you are going to embarrass yourself, the crowd at Java is very forgiving for any hearing damage and you are great!" He shoots me a wicked scowl when I imply that he would bring the crowd hearing damage and I laugh quietly until he says, "I will try this ONE time, but ONLY one time!" I let out a small screech that makes both of us wince a little. "Jonathan, have I ever told you that you are absolutely the most amazing brother I have ever had?" He laughs a little and says, "Well I would hope that I am the ONLY brother you have ever had; and you could stand to say it more." I grin at him before turning my attention back out the window. I look at all of the people walking and talking into their phones about work and drama and I long to be among them. My life has been a living hell up until about two weeks ago. I can only ever imagine gossiping about boys and watching the Notebook with Isabelle, and waking up to Jace by my side every morning and not have to worry about my brother or his mother catching us, or even spending an afternoon with Simon as he rants on about magna and comic books.

I am pushed out of my thoughts when we pull up to café. Everything seems to be busy as usual. People on their phones, reading their romance novels, memorizing poetry, or writing a short story on the adventure that they wish they could have. I smile at their innocence though I know nothing about them, just their names.

The boys are all here and I greet them with brief 'hellos' and 'heys.' I get set up in the front of the platform and turn on the microphone, but I don't sit down like I normally would. "Ehem, sorry to disturb you all but I would like to do something a little different today." I look back at the boys and see their mask of confusion. I just grin and continue, "This first song will not be performed by me, but by my charming brother, Jonathan." There is some applause that goes through the room and I smile a little. I look to my left and see Jonathan with a slight blush on his face. I motion for him to come up on stage and he does.

"U-Uh, so what do you want me to sing?" he asks the crowd awkwardly. From somewhere in the back of the crowd someone yells, "CRUISE GEORGIA LINE!" I laugh and Jonathan raises an eyebrow, making the crowd laugh a bit over their coffee and tea. "Okay, can someone tell me a _good_ song to play?" The crowd is silent for a moment so I speak up from the back and say, "Jonathan, sing 'Can We Really Party Today by. Jonathan Wilson." He smiles back at me and nods his head. I hand him a mandolin and he begins playing it, and soon I chime in with my guitar, which signals the others to start playing as well.

_Follow me down to the divine lakes__  
__With the canopy over head__  
__Lavender pick and dry__  
__Keep the pillow for your head at night__  
__Chase the wolf to the ragged river den__  
__Where the stormy weather stays outside__  
__The beaver still chops the pine__  
__Everybody has a lovely time___

_But hey__  
__Can we really party today__  
__With all that's going on__  
__Shouldn't we get started today___

_But can you swing me back to North Carolina__  
__Let me show you where the red tail flies__  
__The north river slowly winds__  
__Honey suckles on the vine__  
__Follow me down into South Louisiana__  
__Let me show you where the music lies__  
__Swamp music dream dancing wine__  
__Never keep it all inside___

_Wait__  
__Wait__  
__Can we really party today__  
__With all that's going on__  
__Shouldn't we get started today__  
__Wait__  
__Can we really party today__  
__With all that's going on__  
__Can we really party today__  
__With all that's going on__  
__Can we really party today__  
__With all that's going on___

_With all that's going on___

_Can we really party today__  
__With all that's going on___

_Can we really party today__  
__With all that's going on___

_Can we really party today__  
__With all that's going on___

_Can we really party today__  
__With all that's going on___

_Can we really party today__  
__With all that's going on__  
__Can we really party today__  
__With all that's going on__  
__Can we really party today__  
__With all that's going on__  
__Can we really party today__  
__With all that's going on_

He finishes and everyone stands up and claps, including me. I can see the true smile spread on his lips and pride myself on pushing him so he would actually do it. He looks back at me with that same smile and asks, "Another?" I laugh at his change in mood and nod my head. He turns back to the audience and asks, "Shall I sing one more?" There is a chorus of yes' and Jonathan laughs. He turns back to me and says, "Demon Host, you know that one?" I give him a look that says, 'do I live under a rock' and reply to him in a voice that drips with sarcasm, "You have got to be kidding me, of COURSE I know Timber Timbre." He gives a smile and motions with his hand for me to start.

_Death she must have been your will  
A bone beneath the reaper's veil  
With your voice my belly sunk  
And I began to feel so drunk  
Candle candle on my clock  
Oh lord I must have heard you knock me out of bed  
As the flames licked my head and my lungs filled up black in their tiny little shack  
It was real and I repent  
All those messages you sent clear as day, but in the night  
Oh I couldn't get it right  
Here is a church and here is a steeple  
Open the doors there are the people  
And all their little hearts at ease  
For another week's disease  
And eagle eagle towel and scream  
I never once left in between  
I was on the fence and I never wanted your two cents  
Down my throat in the pit, with my head upon the spit  
Oh reverend please can I chew your ear? I have become what I most fear  
And I know there's no such thing as ghosts but I have seen the demon host_

The song is over fairly quickly compared to the last and there is another chorus of cheers. "Okay, well I have to turn this back over to my lovely sister." There are some complaints and I give a sarcastic/shocked look to the crowd and I hear a couple of laughs as I take my seat on the bar stool. I play many songs and earn cheers from the people. At the end of the day I am emotionally exhausted as I pick up my pay check. I walk outside and see Jonathan pull up outside of the café. I get in the car and he informs me that he will have to work a double shift tonight and he didn't want me to be alone so he was taking me over to Jace's house.

The car ride there is full of conversation, mostly about this new girl that my brother seems to take a liking to. He says that he sees her at work all the time even though she doesn't work there. I inform him that he may have a stalker but all he says is, "I think I'm okay with that." I laugh and ask him, "Well then in that case, why don't you ask her out?" He lets a sideways line play on his lips and he says, "Now just isn't really the time, don't you think?" I look out the window again and nod and say, "I suppose not." He seems to notice my sudden drop in enthusiasm so he moves one hand off the steering wheel and puts it on my leg, right above my knee and says, "You shouldn't beat yourself up over this. It's not, in any way, your fault. You know that right?" I look back over at him and see that he holds sweet sincerity in his eyes so I give him a weak smile and say, "I understand." He seems only slightly convinced as he leans back over to his side of the vehicle and continues to drive me over to Jace's house.

He drops me off and as soon as I am about to knock on the door, Izzy opens up and grabs my arm and pulls me inside while exclaiming things way too loudly and quickly. I don't understand what she is saying so I stop her and ask, "Izzy, what the hell are you trying to say?" She looks at me with excitement gleaming in her eyes and she says slower, "I invited Simon over and I want tonight to be our first time so… I need you to stay in Jace's room tonight. I mean, you know that I LOVE you right? I really just haven't been able to move past holding hands in public and kissing behind the menu stage and he is S.T.U.B.B.O.R.N.!" I laugh at her eagerness to get Simon to sleep with her but before I can reply, I hear a deep, silky voice coming from the railings on the second floor.

"Iz, I don't think you are going to have to worry about Clary leaving my sight tonight" he says with a growl in the back of his throat. I give him a knowing smirk. Lately, whenever I see Jace, we can't seem to keep our hands off of each other. Isabelle gives him a look of disgust and he snaps back at her, "Oh like you will be doing any better tonight, and with Lewis? Really?" At the same time, Izzy and I yell at Jace, "HEY!" He laughs and starts making his way down the stairs while I ask him, "Could you try to be the least bit congenial around him?" He retorts back, "Even if I knew what that word meant, I still would deny it." I just roll my eyes as he wraps his arms around my waist and places his chin in my neck and begins to slowly kiss and nibble the back of my ear. I let out a small giggle and can feel his smirk on my skin as Isabelle yells out, "PDA!" I roll my eyes and lightly push Jace away from me and ask Iz, "Where are your parents anyway Izzy?" "Oh them, they went out to some convention concerning their company in Moscow, so they won't be back for at least another month if not longer." I nod in understanding and we hear the door bell ring.

Izzy jumps up, as if startled, and begins to push Jace and me upstairs as quickly as she can. Once we are safely inside Jace's room, I hear Iz open the front door and welcome Simon in. I hear a lot of giggling and I just roll my eyes as I move away from the door. Jace begins to talk on about something Alec said and I just zone out, staring at a spot on the floor, lost in thought. Then I begin to wonder, _what are we going to do when Valentine comes back? What if he catches me again? What if he catches Jonathan or Jace? _Then my thoughts wonder to Jace._ Why does he like me? I am pathetic and I can't even defend myself from my own father. I act as though I need a bodyguard at all times. I am useless to him. He could do so much better. _

I begin to grow angry at myself for not being so tough or pretty or curvy. I can feel the deep scowl planted in my face and I snap out of my thoughts when Jace ask me, "Clary, what's wrong?" I shake my head and look up at him as innocently as possible and say, "Nothing is wrong, just lost in thought, that's all." He narrows his eyes at me and says, "What were you thinking about?" I have to think of a lie quickly so say, "A project that we have due next week… or do you not remember?" He tilts his head to one side and says, "Clary, I'm not stupid. I know that we don't have any projects due and I know you well enough by now to sense that something is bothering you." I just shake my head.

He sits down next to me and says, "I am not letting you leave this spot until you tell me… which means no loving tonight until you tell me and we talk about it." I look at him like a child looks at a stranger and say, "You would think that I'm stupid." "It doesn't matter what I think, I respect you enough to handle your idiotic tendencies." I swat his shoulder and he smirks and says, "Okay, so tell me what's on your mind."

I take a deep breath and say, "Jace… look at you. You are gorgeous, strong, not too dull, funny, and though you have a pretty big ego, you care for people," he smiles until I say, "You can do so much better than me." he takes my wrists and kisses me roughly and says, "There is no one better than you my love." He tries to kiss me again but I turn my head down and say, "Jace, I'm not blind or dumb. But what I am is short, too skinny, beaten, scarred, and I am pathetic. I can't even stick up for myself against my own father. It's hard enough having to fear the one person who is supposed to love you unconditionally, but what hurts the most is trying to hide it from you." I look back up at him and see him studying my face intently. Everything is quiet until he says, "How you could ever think those things about yourself, I will never understand. And I think I can think of one thing that hurts more than that." I raise my eyebrows and he says, "Being the one that it is hidden from." I am about to say something else to him when he takes my face in his hands and kisses me sweetly, but soon that sweet kiss becomes rough and wild.

We start taking each other's clothes off and well…

I wake up the next morning in Jace's arms he is also starting to wake up and I look over at the clock to see that it is only 5:30 A.M. I look up at Jace and ask, "Why am I up this early?" He smirks down at me and says, "Well if I recall, we did crash a _little_ earlier than usual." I smile up at him at the memory and begin to get up from my warm spot next to Jace. He grabs my arms at first in an attempt to make me stay down but I refuse. I look over and see that an outfit was put together for me on Jace's vanity, I am guessing form Izzy. I sigh and begin to change. The outfit she got me is a cropped tank top that ends half way to my belly button and a long, flowy skirt with a very intricate design. The tank is ivory and the skirt is pure white. You would thing that they would go together but they fit quite nicely. I put on a long necklace over it all that looks like a large, golden compass and some brown flip flops. Jace just sat there and watched me change with a devilish smile on his lips and once I was done, he approached me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed along my neck.

"Your turn…" I say once his lips reach my ear again. He moans and starts putting on a pair of dark jeans and a black V-neck shirt that brought out his tan and enhanced his jaw line. He starts walking towards me again and I think he is going to make a move until he pulls out my guitar case. My mouth goes into the shape of an 'O' and he smirks some more. I grab the guitar case and go out to the small patio outside of Jace's room. I sit down on the marble floor and dig the guitar out of its case. Jace sits down across from me on the floor with one leg stretched out and the other bent so that he can rest his arm on it. "Alright sir, what song doth thou wish me to performeth?" I ask in a very bad British accent. He smiles a bit and then looks down at the floor before looking back up and saying, "One of yours." I think for a moment and realize a perfect song to go along with the perfect sunrise. It is a song that my mom used to sing to me called, 'family.'

_Can you fix this? It's a broken heart.__  
It was fine, but it just fell apart.__  
It was mine, but now I give it to you,__  
Cause you can fix it, you know what to do.___

Let your love cover me,_  
Like a pair of angel wings,__  
You are my family,__  
You are my family.___

We stood outside in the summer rain,_  
Different people with a common pain.__  
A simple box in that hard red clay,__  
Where we left him to always remain.___

Let your love cover me,_  
Like a pair of angel wings,__  
You are my family,__  
You are my family.___

The child who played with the moon and stars,_  
Waves a snatch of hay in a common barn,__  
In the lonely house of Adam's fall__  
Lies a child, it's just a child that's all, crying___

Let your love cover me,_  
Like a pair of angel wings,__  
You are my family,__  
You are my family._

I look out at the sunrise and I hear Jace say, "Very beautiful, dear." I am about to say something to him as well until I feel a sharp pain go through my neck but that is suddenly followed by extreme drowsiness. I look over before I pass out and see that Jace has also been hit by some sort of needle in his neck and is passed out on the floor. The last thing I can recall are two foreign voices talking about me and my father before I black out completely.

_A/N: Uh oh! Okay so I will try to update every night until Friday, or I will try Friday morning but other than that I should only get a few more updates in before you all have to wait another week. Sorry guys __ credits…_

_Song- Can We Really Party Today, by. Jonathan Wilson_

_Demon Host, by. Timber Timbre_

_Family, by. Dar Williams_

_I will probably be using a lot more Dar Williams songs just because… I love her. Anyway, thank you all for reading. REVIEW! _


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up on a cold concrete floor, my hands and ankles bound by a rope. The room is dark except for a white light in the center of the room. In the spotlight is a wooden chair and sitting there is a man I have never seen. He has black hair and dull, green eyes. He looks at me with a cold stare that chills me to the bone. He says with a husky voice, "Your father has been waiting." I try to respond but all that comes out is a raspy growl. He laughs a dry laugh and says, "Save it princess. You will need to scream later on." My heart goes cold when he says those words. Soon I hear slow footsteps come outside of the door. "Your father is here" he says with a grin. My eyes water a bit and the door opens and in steps my father in a black suit with a large bruise that decorates his left eye.

"Clarissa, how pleasant to see you again" he says through gritted teeth. I try to kick away from him as he comes closer but I am up against a wall so there is nowhere else to go. He grabs my shirt roughly and flings me across the room. I land in front of a metal table. I am hoisted by the green-eyed man and laid onto the cool table that freezes my back and legs. He unties my arms but quickly bind them again to the sides of the table. My legs are also bound to the table. I look to my right and see a metal container with a strange orange light smoldering inside it and a metal stick sticking out of one of the holes in the top of it. "Now Clarissa, you should know better than to run from me." He slaps my face hard and punches me in the ribs. He then takes out a metal baseball bat and slams it against my arms, legs, and torso. I want to cry out in pain but again, all that comes out is a strangled heave. He continues to hit and slap me until the stranger says, "Valentine, if you don't speed this up, the coal will burn out." So that is what was in the metal can. Valentine stops his beatings and wipes the layer of sweat that drapes over his forehead and pushes a stray strand of hair back into place.

"Very well." With that he moves to the other side of the table and opens the metal can. A wave of heat hits my face and I turn my head away. I hear metal slide against metal and the lid to the can snap shut again. "After this, you will think twice before running form me again." Immediately after he says that, I feel a burning sensation like no other press into my collar bone, over my healing wound from two weeks ago. I scream out and this time I do hear my scream. It is shrill and piercing. Tears well up in my eyes and pool across my face. He pulls the metal pick off of my skin and sticks it back into the metal container. He pulls up my shirt and pulls out the hot pick and presses it into my ribs. I scream more and try to break the ropes but they just cut deeper into my skin when I move. The pain is so unbearable I feel like I am going to throw up or pass out… or both. The tears become more frequent and they swim down the sides of my face uncontrollably. "Please…" I manage to squeeze out before he presses the pick into the place between my ribcage. I scream more and clench my hand harder, digging my nails into my palms, resulting in blood. He slides the hot pick down the middle of my stomach and back up. I can feel the blood spill from my stomach and flood over the sides of my body. He lifts the pick off and moves it to my bloody hands. He runs the pick across the top of both of them and ends just after he crosses my wrists. The pain has grown and I can't take it anymore… I pass out.

JPOV-

I wake up on the marble floor that I passed out of and Clary isn't here. Her guitar is on the floor with a massive hole in the bottom and a broken neck. I feel a sharp nick in my neck and pull out a yellow dart… tranquilizer. I begin to panic. Whoever did this was after Clary, oh no, CLARY! They got her and I didn't even fight. I jump up, ignoring the throb that goes through my skull and I pull out my phone. I call the first person I think of, Jonathan.

"Jonathan! Thank the angel… its Clary."  
"What happened Jace? Where is Clary?"  
"I-I don't know. We were taken out by trank darts and I just woke up and she was gone. You don't think…" my voice trails off and he finishes my sentence.  
"Valentine. He finally got her. Jace we have to look for her! Did they leave anything? Any weapons or guns or anything specific?" Jace looked around his room and only saw black dust that littered his white floor.  
"Just some black dust that must have been on their shoes." The phone is silent until Jonathan exclaims,  
"I will be there in 10 minutes! Don't leave the house and close all of the windows and doors. He may be looking for me too." Jonathan hangs up and Jace does what he says, closing all of the windows and shutting the glass doors. Within 10 minutes, Jonathan's car pulls up and he rushes into the house without knocking.

"Up here Jonathan!" exclaims Jace from the stairs. Jonathan runs upstairs and past Jace, into his room. He crouches down on the floor and looks at the black 'dust.' "Graphite…" he says while rubbing his fingers together with the stuff, leaving gray marks on his fingers and fingernails. He then stands up and says, "I know where she is!" "How?" I ask. And he explains, "Valentine wouldn't take Clary to a populated place, he isn't that stupid. He would take her to an abandoned building. There is only one place I could think of that would have graphite. The abandoned pencil factory about three miles away from the city" I nod. Everything makes since and that's probably where she is now. We run out of the house and into his car.

CPOV-

I wake up on the metal slate, my hands still bound as well as my feet. I look around the room but when I move my neck, a sharp pain shoots through my chest and neck and remember my wounds. I cry at the memory and close my eyes until I hear a deep chuckle erupt from across the room. "I tried to be good to you Clarissa. I gave you everything. All you had to do was follow orders and meet expectations. But that was too much for you to handle." He steps into the light so I can see his unshaved face, ruffled clothes, and distraught hair. He raises his hand to slap me but just as he is about to deliver the blow, a loud crash comes from outside and the door slams open and charging in comes Jace and Jonathan. My heart aches with relief and they both slam into Valentine. Valentine struggles at first but the boys get the best of him as they take turns punching him in the face. They knock him out and leave him on the floor. Jonathan still holds him down and takes out his cell phone. He holds the phone up to his ear and says, "Can you please connect me with the NYPD?... thank you… Yes we need an ambulance and police at 443 Walker Street…. Yes please hurry it is urgent." He hangs up the phone and gets up off of the ground.

He takes a deep breath and walks over to me. "Oh, Clary, I am so sorry this happened to you." He looks at my new wounds that will definitely leave scars. He brushes his fingers over the burn on my collar bone and I wince with a light squeal. "Sorry," he says. Soon Jace runs over to the other side of the table and takes my hand. I let out a little squeal but he kisses the inside of my hand while mumbling some words that I can't hear. Jonathan works on my bindings and soon we hear the sirens outside of the building. Jonathan walks out of the room to get their attention. Soon, about six officers come into the bare room with guns raised and aimed at my unconscious father. Soon a paramedic walks into the room and injects some kind of numbing medication into my arm while mumbling comforting words. When I am in the state of nothingness I look at the paramedic as he lifts me onto a white stretcher.

We get to the ambulance and Jace decides that he would be the one to ride in the ambulance with me as they help me in the car. The ride to the hospital is loud and I feel like I am slipping away from reality… or slipping away from life. My breathing is shallow and I fall asleep.

_A/N: hey! Sorry for the short chapter but I have to work tomorrow morning. But maybe I will be able to update while I am at work. Again I am sorry that this chapter is so short. Thanks for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up in a familiar room. It is white and cold and smells of ammonia. I try to turn my head from side to side but sharp pains stop me from continuing. I try to take deep breaths but it hurts my abdomen too much. I want to scream out in pain, cry for help though I know I am in a safe place. But the pain is so torturous! I don't want to make a noise however, because I know that that will attract nurses and doctors and Jace and Jonathan. I am not able or ready to handle their relentless questions. I know that the police are involved in this now so there is one more department I will be answering to.

Tears well up in the corners of my eyes and drip down the sides of my face to my furious red hair that at the moment, seems to be lifeless and dull. I hear the slow footsteps approach my door and I want to close my eyes and pretend I am asleep, but curiosity overwhelms me and my eyes stay glued to the white door. The knob twists and in walks Jace. His eyes are dull and drained of energy, his hair is distraught and matted, his face is flushed of color and he walks with such a drag in his step that he looks like he had just risen from the dead. His eyes wonder from the floor, to the lights, to the large window, and then to me. I suppose he expected me to still be consumed by my endless sleep as I see his eyes widen and his body tense up.

"Clary, you're finally awake!" I don't say anything, afraid now that if I open my mouth even a little I will break down or scream. He looks at me with concern and worry painted across his pale face. Sometimes he reminds me of a canvas, completely emotionless but yet capable of great expression, like a canvas, completely bare but capable of impeccable beauty.

"Clary, please talk to me…" he asks so sincerely that it almost pains me to stay in my stone state. He approaches me further and places a firm hand on my shoulder. I let out a cry of pain and sudden images flash through my mind of that night. He quickly realizes my sudden act and takes his hand off immediately. "I am so sorry Clary! I thought they were giving you pain medication…" his voice trails off and my frown deepens. Something more is off about him but I can't imagine what it could be.

"Please… say something for me…" I hate seeing him like this- completely beside himself with little to no hope of regaining his perfect life back. I slowly and able to choke out, "J-Jace, why does it h-hurt so much?" His eyes show great pity and in a way that infuriates me. I have had enough pity for a couple of lifetimes. I didn't need pity, I needed action. I needed to know that something was about to be done about this. I had no more time for pity. "I will call in a nurse, and your brother has been waiting for you to wake up. He has barely even left the hospital in the two and a half weeks you have been here."

My mouth drops a little. _Two and a half week?_ It felt like I had only slept a few hours. He leaves and almost immediately as he exits the door, a female doctor with a white coat and a clipboard waltzes in and walking behind her is a nervous and anxious Jonathan. "Well Miss Morgenstern, you struggled from severe third degree burns, minor bone bruising, and some even fatal internal bleeding. I understand that you are facing some discomfort?" I quickly nod my head yes, resulting in another wave of angry pain that washes through my body and brings tears to my eyes. She gives a sad smile and says, "Right, well I will prescribe you 10mg of morphine. You may take it as needed. Just push this button on the side of your bed when you feel the urge to use it." I nod and she gives me a sweet smile and exits the room.

About an hour later, the two boys are still by my bedside and then Izzy, Simon, Magnus, and Alec walk into the large sanitary room together. They all say hello to me and 'how are you feeling.' Besides that though, everything is pretty quiet. We all decide to end the awkward silence and turn the TV on to 'Fresh Prince of Bel Air.' We all sing to the theme song because, well let's face the facts, everyone knows that song and it is nearly impossible not to fall in love with it. We all laugh at Will Smith and enjoy the gruesome hospital meals as much as we can. It is 11:00 when everyone passes out and I have a dream… no a nightmare. I wake up screaming and everyone jumping out of chairs and off the floor. Jace takes me in his arms and, though it hurts immensely, I allow his hold to tighten. I don't want to talk about it. I didn't talk about it when I first go to the orphanage and it only took me about eight years to get used to the fact that I had a horrible childhood.

We all relax the next few days and when two weeks have passed, I am told that I am okay to be released. Jonathan couldn't miss another day of work or he would be fired so I asked Izzy to help me pack and get ready to go home, and she obliged. We were done packing and now I just wanted to get out of here, but Izzy wanted to make me look like a superstar walking out of those heavy double doors so we spent about an hour getting me ready. My hair is pulled into a high, curly ponytail with a few twisted strands down, framing my face. I am put into some baby blue skinny jeans and a black and white tribal crew neck shirt. The shirt doesn't cover the hideous scar on my collar bone and hands but it is the only thing I have at the moment so I won't argue. I slide on some Sperry's and grab my bag and we walk out of the door together. The whole time, Izzy is talking about Simon and the date that he would be taking her out on tonight and how she 'just absolutely MUST help her pick out an outfit!' I roll my eyes but smirk at her persistence.

My gleeful state falls then because just as we are about to exit the hospital, I see a tall skimpy blonde girl leaning against Jace and tugging at the hem of his shirt, then sliding her hand up to feel his abs. Anger bubbles inside of me but I am disappointed to see that Jace doesn't even attempt to stop her, just smirks his signature smirk. But could I really blame him if girls continuously threw themselves at him? I suppose not but the sight of her hands on him made me want to crack. I march over there in a superior manner and ask, "I am sorry to disturb your little love fest but… what do you think you are doing?" The blonde whips her head around and looks me up and down then gives me a smirk and says, "Leave me alone tramp, we are just having some fun…" she turns her attention back to Jace who is staring at me wide eyed and shocked. I ignore him at the moment and say, "You uh DO understand that we are in a hospital and this kind of thing," I motion with my hand to her hand under his shirt, "is really more appropriate at a club, especially with a stranger."

She turns her attention back to me, clearly frustrated with my frequent interruptions and says with her teeth clenched, "Look bi-atch, I don't think you know who you are talking to. And I don't see how any of this is your business but me and Jace are NOT stranger, got it? I mean, we have been sleeping together for three weeks." She is clearly trying to make me jealous but the only emotion I am feeling is embarrassment. My heart thuds against my rib cage as I see his eyes widen and his face go paler. I want him to feel like I am unsurprised so I say in a cold voice with a straight face, "Well, my apologies, you two seem like a perfect couple after all…" I let my voice trail off and I look at Jace who is about to say something but I just turn around and quickly walk to Izzy as she flips Jace off and walks to the car with me. I run to the car with Izzy, but I know that Jace is chasing after us and there is no way that I can out run him. I feel a tug on my arm and let out a yelp. I turn around and see Jace's frantic face. "Clary I can e-" I cut him off, "You can explain, yeah I get it. But the thing is Jace, you can ALWAYS explain. There is always an explanation or excuse ready to be given but… I'm not accepting them anymore. I though you liked me… I sure as hell liked you. But two girls, really TWO GIRLS! I thought you had decency or at least that you respected me. You know how much hell I have been put through these last few months! I thought I could at least have my boyfriend there to help me out but… I guess I was wrong. There I go again, being naïve and clueless. You should feel a little proud of yourself. I can't imagine how hard it must have been sleeping with another girl while you have a girlfriend in the hospital. Look, you may think I know nothing about you, but I think I do. You have struggled for so long to maintain a perfect reputation, shutting everyone out so they don't have to bear your burden and I can respect that. But what I can't respect is the manipulative road you have chosen on your way to success. Perhaps you never really realized the people you have hurt on your journey to pleasure and self indulgence." I pause for a minute and just stare at his shocked face. I consider my next words very carefully, "This all may have been a game to you, but I never wanted to play. I don't know what the rules are and I don't know what the prize is but if this is the price I have to pay to win… I don't want to play. This isn't funny to anyone else; the only person who seems to be getting anything out of it is you. Perhaps you should think about it the next time you realize you have a girl wrapped around your finger like I was."

His face shows hurt and remorse at my words. I wish I could regret saying what I said. I wish I could want to apologize but I don't. I want him to realize for the first time in his life that what he does is not okay. He treated me like a charity case; he made me feel like I had a purpose. I gave him everything. I was vulnerable in front of him and I expressed all of my emotions to him and he shoved it right back into my face. I will never forgive him. Never.

JPOV-

She saw us… and Kaelie TOLD HER! I feel horrible and like I was just crushed by a 1000 pound boulder. And when she said those things to me in the parking lot, I realized that she was right. I have been manipulative and greedy, and I have hurt so many girls I couldn't keep track if I tried. The sad thing is, I really like Clary… possibly _love_ her. And now I have blown it. I hurt her worse than any other girl I have hurt combined. I had to make her understand. She had to forgive me. I couldn't lose her again, and I wouldn't lose her again.

_A/N: okay again, sorry for the short chapter. I was excited to write this one though because it let Clary show Jace that she wasn't vulnerable anymore and that she could take care and defend herself. I really wanted this chapter to show how much she has changed, and that may be the main reason why everything happened so quickly and the chapter was so short. I will try to slow things down and go back to longer chapters; I just really really needed to get this part of her out of my mind._

_Thank you for reading! Please Review!_


	14. Chapter 14

I tell Izzy that I can't help her with her date tonight and she nods without any argument. She still drives me home and rants about how Jace will pay for what he did to me. I zone her out and think about what just happened. It doesn't seem real to me that we broke up. It doesn't seem real to me that he cheated on me AGAIN when I was in my most vulnerable state. I stare out the window and expect tears to come but my eyes stay dry and cold. I come to the realization that I WANT to cry. I want to feel the small amount of humanity and know that it isn't gone yet but I can't. I want to bawl my eyes out in Izzy's car and again in my bed and eat ice cream and watch Disney movies but my heart feels cold and barren.

I scrunch my eyebrows and chew my bottom lip, anxiously wait for her to stop the car and let me out. I want to scream, not cry. I want to run, not lie down and sulk. Should I be sad? Should I even worry about him anymore? He clearly has everything he ever wanted but on his journey to get where he is, he has broken so many hearts, including mine. She stops the car and Isabelle says, "Clary! Where you even listening to me?" I look over at her worried eyes in the driver's seat and say, "I'm sorry Iz, my mind just wondered off again. Listen… thanks for standing by me in this, I really appreciate it and… if he asks about me, just…" my voice leads off and she says, "Tell him that you are fine. Yeah, I know the drill." She gives me a smile before I get out of the car and walk into the elevator and push the button the top floor. My mind goes numb and I don't think, I just stare into space and focus on my heart beat.

When the elevator opens I walk into the silent apartment. I don't know what else to do so I unpack and leave again. I jog to the café, even though it shoots pain up and down my legs. When I get there I see people smiling and laughing. It is all so familiar to me, but foreign at the same time. I realized that I haven't laughed in a long time. These people have known me since I first started working here when I was 13. I was paid under the table and it wasn't very much but it allowed me to express myself to everyone else. I walk in and see Johnny and Eric leaning against the counter talking to Sam and laughing. They came to see me a couple times in the hospital. I look around the café and also see Temperance holding hands with a boy and smiling. That must be her new boyfriend. She sees me and wakes me and blows me a kiss. I smile at her and wave back.

"There she is!" exclaims Sam, turning his attention to me. "Here I am…" I say in a less ecstatic tone but it is enough to appease him. "How are you feeling?" asks Eric as I lean into the table with the boys. "I would do a lot better if my favorite waiter made me a nice, black, Columbian coffee. No sugar and no cream" I say suggestively and Sam says, "Oh sorry, Bobby left about an hour ago. I guess you are just going to have to wait for you favorite waiter to make you a drink _tomorrow._" I frown and say, "Worth a try." He smiles and says, "Just because you just got out of the hospital! That is the only reason you are going to get this for free." "Thank you Sam!" I say.

He hands me my coffee. I sip the smoldering, black liquid and pretend to listen to Johnny and Eric talk about bands and The Walking Dead. I stare off into space, playing a song in my head over and over again. I remember reading about it. It is a song by Dar Williams called "I Am the One Who Will Remember Everything." It is about the cycles of history, how war orphans can go on to become the angry, battling adults of the future. I find it sad that, though the thought is ugly, it is the truth. I was an orphan; my parents were taken from me by violence and selfishness. Is that what my future holds? Will I grow to be a selfish, angry person that hurts everything in my path?

I am snapped out of my trance when Eric's firm hand lands gently on my shoulder and I notice that he is leaving. I tell him a goodbye and Johnny asks me, "So how's Jace?" I take a deep breath and say, "Uh… Jace and I aren't together anymore." He looks shocked, as does Sam. "He… he decided that he wanted a little more than me." The guys have never really been all that supportive when it came to me dating and breaking up with people but they showed concern on their face very clearly this time. "I'm sorry Clary" says Sam. I just nod and say, "More time to think about music, right?" They both just nod. I put my mug down and say, "I think I should go home. Jonathan is probably back there wondering where I went." I say goodbye and walk out of the coffee shop.

I am walking at a steady pace and am about five minutes until I get to the apartment when I hear my name being called from down the sidewalk. "Clary!" I hear again. I turn around and see Jace sprinting towards me. I really don't want to talk to him. I start off into a sprint, my adrenaline too high to feel any pain. I hear him call my name more and tell me to wait but I just push my muscles to go faster. I weave around people fluidly and make it to the apartment. I start sprinting up the steps but about half way to the top, my adrenaline slows and I feel immense pain in my legs and torso. But I can't stop, especially when I hear the pounding footsteps chasing me, reach the flight of steps just below me. I use all of my energy and push myself up the next flight of stairs. I am relieved when I see the door to our apartment and I quickly slide the key card in the door, opening the locks and I push myself inside, successfully closing the door behind me.

I hear a loud thud against the door and suspect that he ran into it just as I closed it. I sigh and slide down the door. "Clary, I know you are there. I can hear you breathing." I cover my hand with my mouth and he continues. "I never meant to hurt you. I was just so frustrated and angry at Valentine for taking you and when I saw how damaged you were, I felt responsible… and Kaelie was there. She pushed herself on me and I didn't refuse. I am so, so sorry I did this to you."I shake my head in disbelief and get up from my spot, ignoring the aches of protest coursing through my body. I open the door and see him staring at the floor. He looks up at me with hopeful eyes and I stare back at him with my cold ones.

"Who are you?" I ask in a harsh and cold voice. He seems confused so I ask again, "Who. Are. You?" "Clary, don't do this to me, please." I take an exaggerated breath and say, "Don't do this to YOU? You have no right to ask me for anything," my voice softens and I squint my eyes and tilt my head and say, "It's strange, I knew a Jace that looked just like you but, he was noble and caring. Whoever you are, you may look like him… but you are nothing like the man I once knew." I close the door, not bothering to look at his expression or let him talk anymore. I don't hear the footsteps that lead away. However I do hear a sliding sound and a slight pressure on the door, so he must be sitting outside. Why was he so stubborn!? I slide down with him on the other side of the door.

"So I suppose there is nothing I can do to make this up to you?" he asks. I look at my hands and reply, "Let's just put it this way, you made it clear that you had changed, well this may be some news to you but so have I. Your old tricks aren't going to work anymore… so good luck." I almost regretted the words. By saying, 'good luck,' I practically gave him a free pass to hang around me until I begin liking him again… if I even do at all!

I sit there, knowing Jace is already gone, and wait for Jonathan to get home. I thought he would be here by now. I get up and go to my art room. I sketch and paint. By the time I am half way done I see Jonathan walk in. He looks very fatigued. "Jonathan… don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you just got hit by a bus." He rolls his eyes at me and gives me a playful frown. I laugh and pull him into a light hug. He then pulls me at arm's length and searches my face with a worried expression. I tilt my head and ask him, "What's wrong?" "Well… Izzy told me what happened… I just figured you would be a little more… heartbroken?" I laugh and look down at the paint covered floor and say, "Well I have changed since then." He tilts my head back up so that I meet his eyes. He stares holes into my face and then says, "Okay, but I don't like him anymore." I smirk and roll my eyes.

"Now get out of here, I'm only half way done with this painting and THEN we can talk." I push him out and he puts his hands up in surrender as he backs up and out of the room and I shut the door. That song still plays in my head so I decide to listen to it. I turn on my speakers and plug in my iPod, hit play, and start singing along,

_Oh what have we here, he must be three or four,__  
__Shaken out of a boot on its way back to war__  
__And he's not looking for a father or a mother,__  
__Just a seven year old brother,__  
__On this smudged line border camp of refugees___

_I am the one who will remember everything.__  
__I am the one who will remember everything.___

_So where are we now, he must be five or six, __  
__Just running around, hungry kids, sharpened sticks.__  
__And he will grow with pain and fear and jealousy, __  
__Taken in by schools of zealotry, __  
__Who train orphans to make orphans evermore.___

_I am the one who will remember everything.__  
__I am the one who will remember everything.__  
__I am the one who will remember everything.__  
__I am the one who will remember everything.___

_You drink the smoke, you ride the noise__  
__You drink the smoke, you ride the noise, __  
__And you say it's necessary, __  
__And you forget the ordinary__  
__But I say, on the wheel of time, __  
__Scour the Earth and find the__  
__Orphans of forgetting, all the orphans of forgetting, __  
__Give them stars for math and praise for good play, __  
__Here's a Band-Aid, happy birthday, __  
__Yes of course I did remember, __  
__I remember everything.___

_Oh come over here, kid we've got all these books to read,__  
__With the turtles and frogs, cats and dogs who civilize the centuries,__  
__And in a world that's angry, cruel and furious,__  
__There's this monkey who's just curious,__  
__Floating high above a park with bright balloons.___

_I am the one who will remember everything.__  
__I am the one who will remember everything.__  
__I am the one who will remember everything.__  
__I am the one who will remember everything.__  
__Everything_

I finish the song and replay it over and over again. I don't realize the time when I am done, it is 2:12 A.M. and I have school tomorrow.

I take one last look at my masterpiece: an open chest that has been aged by rust and dust, open with light pouring out like a flood. It is simple, but the colors mix together so well it looks like a wonder.

I wipe my forehead and get to bed.

I wake up the next morning exhausted from the lack of sleep. I turn off my alarm with a sluggish fling of my arm and get out of bed and into an ice cold shower that is sure to wake me up.

I am definitely awake now so I turn on my iPod and turn on my speakers and sing along to 'The Tallest Man on Earth.'

_I never knew I was a lover,  
Just cause I steal the things you hide,  
Just cause I focus while we're dancing,  
Just cause I offered you a ride._

Still I am not from Barcelona,  
I am not even from Madrid.  
I am a native of the North Pole  
And that can mess up any kid.

Well if you could reinvent my name,  
Well if you could redirect my day,  
I wanna be the King of Spain.

And I will settle in Pamplona  
And I'll provoke the bulls with words  
And then I'll send a man to meet them all  
But he's fake, so I have heard.

And all the senoritas sighing,  
Will be the fountain of my lies.  
But while we're floating in siestas  
You search for bottles and for knives.

Well if you could reinvent my name,  
Well if you could redirect my day,  
I wanna be the King of Spain.

And I wear my boots of Spanish leather  
Oh while I'm tightening my crown.  
I'll disappear in some flamenco  
Perhaps I'll reach the other side.

Why are you stabbing my illusion?  
Just cause I stole some eagle's wings  
Because you named me as your lover  
Well, I thought I could be anything.

Well if you could reinvent my name,  
Well if you could redirect my day,  
I wanna be the King of Spain.

I finish the song and sigh happily and continue to get ready while putting on smoky eyes, red lip gloss, and bronzer. My clothes are very complimentary to my petite frame, very short shorts, a white scoop neck tank top, with thin black stripes, and an oversized, grey, knitted cardigan. I then hang the Morgenstern ring around my neck. My scars are pretty evident, but then again, it's pretty hard to cover them up, even worse is that I have gym, and girls uniforms consist of black spandex shorts that go just below the knee, and your choice of either a black sports bra or T-shirt, and in the beginning of the year, I didn't think this sort of thing would happen to me, so therefore I picked the sports bra, exposing my fresh scars on my stomach.

I should be more self conscious about my scars like I was before, but now they are a sign to me that I am strong. That I can survive pain. I walk out of the door and say goodbye to Jonathan. I walk to school, listening to music and humming along with every verse. I walk into the school building and everyone goes silent, except for the hushed whispers and stares. I take a deep breath and am fully prepared to face everyone until I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and a pair of lips comes down on my neck. Everyone goes back to their conversations with each other and I am fully prepared to go off on whoever just kissed my neck but when I turn around I see it is Jace and he now has a stern look on his face. "What do you think you were doing?!" I exclaim. "I was trying to get all of the attention off of you, thought it might put me on better terms with you… I see maybe that was wrong." "Ya think?" I reply sarcastically. He looks like he is about to say something offensive back but one look at my mangled collar bone and then back at my face and he closes his mouth and walks away without another word.

I shake my head in disbelief and go to pick up my schedule for my second trimester. The secretary hands me my schedule and takes a long stare at my collar bone. I roll my eyes and vigorously snatch the schedule, earning a sharp glare from the secretary. I groan at my first class, P.E. I knew I would have this class, I just didn't want it first. I put my things into my locker and pull out my gym bag and walk into the auditorium. Everyone is gathered in the center of the gym in their regular clothes, waiting to be given direction to change, and is talking. The girls are all gathered around someone, twisting their hair around their finger and laughing way too loud and popping their gum flirtatiously. I roll my eyes and see no one that I am friends with. I only know two people so far, and they don't talk to anyone but each other because they are dating- Jordan and Maia. They stand a little separate from everyone else holding hands and talking to each other.

Mr. Drake walks in the room with his silver whistle in his mouth, glinting from the white lights that hang from the ceiling. He blows the whistle, resulting in multiple groans and eye rolls. Everyone turns their attention to him and I see the person the girls were so focused on… Jace Lightwood. Yippee.

When the sea of girls part his eyes land on me and stay there until Mr. Drake announces, "Alright, it's time to go change. You have seven minutes to get ready and get back out here to warm up." He blows the whistle again and everyone scatters. I go into the girls' locker room with every other girl with my black Nike bag. I stand in the last stall changing into my spandex and bra. I over hear other girls talking as they say, "OMG, did you see Jace laugh at what I said? Ugh it was about time that he ditched that red headed tramp. She doesn't deserve him." I roll my eyes and the other girl replies, "OMG yea I saw him Aline. He SO likes you! And I heard that his ex is in this class, but I haven't seen her around." "Oh please, Seelie, he is not ditching this for that load of nothing." I sigh and exit the stall. All of the other girls were done dressing about a minute ago so I was the last one, getting stares over my body, especially my collar bone and the line that goes down the middle of my stomach.

"OMG Seelie, look who it is… the tramp herself." I roll my eyes and Seelie looks like she is about to say something until the whistle sounds and everyone runs back outside. I walk out slowly with my arms wrapped around my torso so I cover a lot of the scar. Everyone lines up in order. Jace stands right next to me, almost making me really uncomfortable. That is, until Aline and Seelie come up behind him and snake their arms around his T-shirt, I scoff at their desperate attempts but I don't go unnoticed. "What are you looking at? You are just jealous that he dumped you for me," says Aline. I turn my head away and grin at her foolishness. I hear Jace mumble something and that shuts Aline up and she goes and stands on the other side of Jace with Seelie.

"Okay, everyone we are playing soccer today. Team captains are Jordan and Jace. Jordan, you pick first." Of course his first person is Maia and I expect Jace's first pick to be someone from the football or, oh, I don't know… the soccer team? But no, his first choice is, "Clary" I turn my head up to him to see the warm smile that plays on his lips. It isn't a smirk, it's a meaningful grin. I stand next to him, but keeping my distance as everyone stare at me and my hideous flaws. I pretend not to notice and just look around the gymnasium but it seems that even Mr. Drake is distracted by me.

Everyone else is picked and we end up with Seelie on our team along with several people from the basketball, football, and soccer team. Our team is pretty good and I think that we have a fair chance of winning. I am actually pretty good at soccer. I am fast and I am very coordinated with my feet. We jog out to the field, Jae next to me the whole time. "Stop following me" I say under my breath so only he can hear me. "Look, I am just trying to protect you." I stop running as I feel my blood boiling and he stops too. We have time to take a rest because only a couple of people were jogging and everyone else was walking so we are pretty far ahead. "I thought I made it pretty clear to you that I don't need a bodyguard!" I sprint towards the field as fast as I can but he is faster and he grabs my arm roughly, making me yell out in shock and pain. "OH! I- I'm sorry Clary. Look and I never said you did need one, I just don't like it when people talk about you… is that so wrong." I look over at him as I run and say, "A little bit… yeah."

He is silent and we reach the field. Time to play.

The game starts out boring and slow. I put myself in midfield- my best position along with goalie. Jace passes me the ball and I toy with it at my feet before weaving it on and out of people's legs and dodging body after body until I am able to score a goal in the top right corner of the goal. I look back at everyone on the field and see that most of them are out of breath. I smirk until I see Jace looking at me with wonder and amazement. I arch my eyebrows and say, "Hey goalie, ball." The guy picks up the ball in the net and throws it to me. I don't catch it however, I bounce it off with my thigh and juggle it back to midfield and set it in place again. The game goes by quickly and the score ends 17 to 4. I am not surprised that we won so I shrug off the cheers from our team and go and get a drink of water. "You never told me that you played" says Jace from behind me. "I already told you that there is a lot about me that you don't know. I have changed… you barely know me anymore." He looks sad and he is about to say something but I cut him off and run back to the school to get changed.

I ignore the muttering and whispers about me and go to my next class… AP Calculus. This class will be hard and demoralizing but at least I won't have it with Jace. I heard him say to one of his friends that he had Food and Nutrition. I go to my class and look at the seating chart and groan when I see Sebastian sitting right next to me.

_A/N: hey, sorry this chapter may have been a bit boring compared to my last ones but… if I had put another dramatic chapter up… things would be moving WAY TOO FAST and I think Clary needs a break. ;) okay so credits…_

_Song- I Am the One Who Will Remember Everything, by. Dar Williams_

_-King of Spain, by. Tallest Man on Earth_

_I will not be updating until at least a week from Saturday. But I will be updating after I return home!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: hey I'm back! I just got back from FL and I am EXHAUSTED! But because I love you all, I decided to update tonight and sleep really really late tomorrow! Okay, so here it goes!_

I feel my stomach churn at the thought of having to sit next to Sebastian for an entire trimester. I take my seat quietly, hoping he won't notice but my attempt is futile as he turns his devious gaze to me and smirks. My blood boils and I clench my teeth to keep myself from saying anything snarky or regretful. "Well Red, aren't you lucky to have all of my attention to yourself this trimester?" His voice is low and greedy and I roll my eyes dramatically, waiting for the teacher to come in and start the lesson. I turn my head away from him so I can't see his sick stare and he says, "Now, now darling… there is no need to try and play hard to get. You have my attention so why not take advantage of it?" I am clearly in no mood to be messed with after what happened last period so I exclaim at him, "Okay Sebastian, you know I have had a pretty shitty week and I know what a crime it is to offend someone as drastically interesting and amazing as you but I don't care! Shut the hell up and leave me alone. Your childish games and sleazy attitude kind of gets a bit intolerable sometimes!" He looks shocked but recovers and gets up from his seated position and walks over to my desk. My teeth are clenched and my lips are tightened. He leans on the desk behind me and whispers into my neck, "If you are going to be that feisty, save it for the bedroom." I feel his putrid breath touch the skin on my neck and collar and I can't take it anymore- I can't take _him_ anymore. I stand up abruptly and swing my elbow backwards, connection it with his jaw.

I turn around and see him stagger back and hold his wounded jaw, clearly baffled by my attack. "You BITCH!" he yells at me. By this time everyone in the room has their attention turned towards us- their mouth open in shock and their eyes bulging from their sockets. No one in their right mind would ever snap back at Sebastian, let alone strike him. Anyone who even thought about it ended up in the hospital under 'unknown circumstances.'

Sebastian's lips is slightly bleeding but he doesn't want to look vulnerable in front of his admirers so he gives a bloody smile and dismisses himself to get a drink of water. I should count myself lucky that a teacher hadn't walked in and caught me or that Sebastian didn't tell anyone but all I feel is regret. I don't regret hitting Sebastian; I regret not hitting him harder. He was such a conceded ass that I wouldn't even compare him to Jace. Jace _was_ arrogant and he _was_ conceded but he was also considerate… at least he _used _to be considerate.

The class goes by in a blur and the only thing I am aware of is the death stares I get from Sebastian and his army of skanks. When the bell rings I rush into the sea of hormonal teenagers. The hallway is full of noise but I am just in a state of muteness. Everything seems quiet to me despite the pointless laughter and the obnoxious chants from over enthusiastic school sports fans, wishing the soccer team good luck on their game this weekend. My mind wanders and I find myself thinking of him again. How can something appear to be so beautiful and perfect, but at the same time present itself as an arrogant masochist? He took pride in causing people pain and gained confidence by pleasuring himself, but yet my mind refuses to believe that this is all there is to him. Why I refuse to accept this, I will never know. I _know _him. I was with him through the darkest times of my life and he never even shied away from me when I was broken and suffering in that hospital bed. I want to believe that it was all a misunderstanding but I don't want any more explanations. I don't want to have to decipher what is real and what is not real. All my life I had gone through a state of emotional pain but I never realized it until Jace came along. When I was with him it was like all of my burdens were lifted and I would never be lonely again. That day… that day he shattered my heart into millions of pieces and I decided that I will never love again. Ever.

I stand in front of my locker but I don't open it. I don't want to be here, I want to be home with Jonathan and I want to invite Temperance and Rayland over and I want to curl up on the couch next to all of them and watch every single Leonardo Dicaprio movie and eat Cheerios. I want to escape but it all seems impossible. I feel a strong and familiar hand on my shoulder and I smile as I turn and face the familiar and handsome Rayland himself. He smiles down at me and says, "I heard 'bout what you did to Sebastian and everyone thinks it was pretty cool. Even Jace laughed." The mention of his name makes me cringe inwardly but I keep the smile on my face and say, "Yeah, well I thought Sebastian ought to know that old Clary is gone and this is what new Clary looks like." He rolls his eyes and says, "You will always be Clary to me; the loveable, viscous, carefree Clary that I love." I smirk at him and he wraps his arm around my shoulders like a brother would to protect his sister from the 'big bad world.'

"What class do you have next?" he asks me and I reply, "Art." "Your favorite," he comments and he escorts me to the art room. "Have fun Clare Bear!" He calls out my old nickname and it immediately brightens my mood. I walk into the cool room and groan. There he sits, in his golden glory, looking at a blank canvas as if it was a foreign, abstract object. I sit closest to the door so that he won't notice me immediately and so I can make a quick escape if he tries to talk to me. The teacher instructs us to begin a still-life drawing and my mind wonders to all of the possibilities. I quickly take out my sketch book form my bag and open in up and flip through some of the pages until I land on a perfect drawing that I did about three months or so ago. It is a drawing of the Taj Mahal in India. I sketch in out on the canvas and bring out some oil pastel paint. Once I am done I admire my craftsmanship thoughtfully. The Taj Mahal is so beautiful and it reflects perfectly in the calm, still water. The sky is clear- no lingering clouds- and everything seems so tranquil. If I could go anywhere in the world right now, I would go to India… or Moscow. If you have ever seen the moon in Russia, it would take your breath away. It's so bright and huge… it seems unreal. I am lost in thought until I hear a deep voice say behind me, "You are an amazing artist. You could do this as a profession." I don't turn around before I say, "Thanks, you should of seen my mothers work. She was so much better than m-" I turn around and I see Jace admiring my work.

I blush slightly at his interest in my work but dismiss any appealing thought of him. "Oh…" I say as my voice trails off. "Clary, can we talk?" I take a deep breath and say to him without looking, "I am so _tired_ of talking. I don't want to talk, I want to understand. I want to understand why you did it, I want to understand why my father hurt me and my mother, I want to understand why he killed her and why he tried to kill me, but Jace, I think I just came to the realization that I no longer care. I don't care why and I no longer what to understand." He sighs and says, "Then just listen. You don't have to understand just let me talk to you." His stubbornness is almost equal to mine so I grit my teeth and nod slowly.

He starts, "I hate hurting you. I hate seeing you alone. I hate anyone that tries to touch you. I hate the fact that I messed everything up in my life. I hate that I couldn't be the guy you counted on, but what I am so grateful for is the fact that I got to know who you really are. Don't close yourself up and lock everyone out just because of me. I am the one that deserves to be locked out. It is my entire fault and I am aware of that. I can't expect you to forgive me and I could never forgive myself because I really hurt you in your time of need and the worst part of it all… is that I am still hopelessly in love with you Clary Fray." I am shocked and astonished at his words but mostly… I don't believe him. I turn my head to face him and say, "You don't know what love is. When you love someone, you don't trade them in for someone of a higher standard. I know that I am no one to talk about love… hell, I don't even believe in it anymore. I will never be able to trust someone as much as I trusted you again. I don't even know who I am anymore, but I do know that though I may be able to forgive you one day, I will never be able to forget."

I get up and take my painting to the teacher. I get a perfect grade and decide to exit the room and go to the library for the rest of this period.

The rest of the day is a blur, full of pointless and awkward stares and empty conversations between Rayland, Izzy, Alec, and I. by the end of the day I am relieved that I have a relaxing job to go to. I needed an escape and art and music were my only gateways. I walk to the café alone and welcome the loud talking and pounding footsteps in the café when I open the door. Johnny, Eric, and Simon smile at me when I walk through the double doors and I walk up to join them. I ask Johnny if I can borrow his guitar that he keeps in the back in case of emergencies and he says yes. I tell the guys what song I had in mind. The song only calls for a guitar and a piano so Johnny and Simon would be sitting this one out. I turn on the microphone and begin, "Hi everyone, we are going to start off with a slow song. This is called, 'Ghost Town.'" I begin strumming the old guitar as Eric plays the black and ivory keys,

_All of these ghost towns I keep travelling through  
All of these traffic signs and lonesome bars blind the view  
I swear I can be better  
I could be more to you  
But there are things that line my path  
That I just had to do_

If you've got visions of the past  
Let them follow you down  
They'll come back to you some day  
And I found myself attached to this railroad track  
But I'll come back to you some day  
To you  
To you  
To you  
Some day

And I remember how you told me all you wanted to do  
That dream of Paris in the morning or a New York window view  
I can see it now you're married and your wife is with a child  
And you're all laughing in the garden and I'm lost somewhere in your mind

If you've got visions of the past  
Let them follow you down  
They'll come back to you some day  
And I found myself attached to this railroad track  
But I'll come back to you some day  
To you  
To you  
To you  
Some day

Maybe I should just turn around  
Walk away  
For no matter how much I really do want to stay  
You know I can when it's too late

Oh I've found myself attached to this railroad track  
I'll come back to you some day  
To you  
To you  
To you  
Some day

I finish and I receive the applause from the crowd. We play more songs and by the time we are done I am exhausted. I walk home but when I open the door I see Jonathan leaning on the counter with a nervous expression on his face. My mind wonders to everything he could have done to get him in trouble. "Jonathan… what's wrong?" I ask him carefully. He looks up from his blank stare and says, "Clary, I have some news but I'm not sure how you are going to take it." Waves of anxiousness and nervousness wash through my body. I walk over to the black couch and sit down and ask, "What is it Jonathan? What happened?" He gives a weak smile and says, "I got a job." I breathe a sigh of relief at his new, happy to know that it wasn't bad. "That's fantastic Jonathan!" I say with a bright smile. His poor excuse of a smile fades again and he looks at the floor and says, "The job is in California, Clary. And I want you to go with me… if that's okay?" My face goes completely blank and I am not sure what I am supposed to say.

I stare at him for what seems like hours, thinking of all the things I will miss if I go. Once I really think about it, I realize that there isn't that much holding me here. Rayland, Simon, Izzy, Tempy, Alec, Magnus, and the guys at work are the only people I can think of that I would truly miss, and even then it's not like I can't text them or call them. I realize how big of a deal this is to him and he wants me to be a part of his new life, our new life. I smile again and walk over to him and wrap my arms around his torso and say, "Of course I will go with you, nothing would make me happier." I can feel the sigh of relief he gives off as he returns the hug and lifts me up in the air slightly.

We talk for a while about California and what we plan to do while we are there. We don't know how long we will live there or if we would ever come back to New York but I'm okay with not knowing. The only trouble is, how will I tell everyone? I don't worry about them now though, I can tell them tomorrow. I can tell the guys at Java, I can take Izzy and Magnus and Alec shopping and tell them, and I could go to the park with Rayland and tell him there. I decide not to tell Jace. We would both be better off if I just left; I know he probably doesn't even want a goodbye from me.

I go to sleep thinking of all of the ways I could break the news to Isabelle without getting my head smashed against the rocks.

I wake up to a marvelous Saturday sunrise and text Simon and the other guys to meet me at Java. They all agree and I begin to get ready. I put on a pair of distressed shorts and a black high-low top that comes off one of my shoulders along with a pair of light brown ankle boots with a heel. I leave my hair down and tame some of the unruly curls and grab my phone, say goodbye to Jonathan, and head off to Java.

I get there and everyone is talking with Sam at the counter and laughing about something ridiculous. They see me and motion for me to join them and I do. "So Clary, why did you call this meeting to order?" asks Eric. "Well, I have some news" I say nervously. Their playful smiles drop to a look more serious. "I-I'm moving… to California." I hear a few gasps and some blank faces. "W-Why?" asks Simon, clearly baffled. "Jonathan got a job, and he wants me to come with him" I say with a reassuring smile. They return my smile with a few of their own and say things like, 'we sure are going to miss you' and 'we will keep in touch' and 'you need to call me every day.' I appreciate their support and I tell them all goodbye and text Izzy, Magnus, and Alec and ask them if they would want to go shopping. Both Iz and Magnus say 'ABSOLUTELY' but Alec's response isn't as enthusiastic though he agrees to come.

"Okay, I have news!" I announce once everyone arrives at the mall and we go into Fossil. I see Izzy's eyes gleam at possible gossip and she says, "SPILL!" I sigh and sit down, dragging her with me. "Iz, just please don't hate me." She becomes serious, all of the playfulness gone and replaced by strictness. "I'm moving to California" I say quietly. "YOUR WHAT?!" she yells and everyone in the store turns their attention towards us. I try to calm her down by saying, "SHHH! My brother got a job and he wants me to go with him!" I look at Magnus and Alec and see that they are also in shock as well. Alec is the one to break the silence and he stutters, "Well, I think this holds a-a lot of p-p-potential for you and y-your brother." I smile at his attempt to be happy for me but I can see the clear disappointment in his eyes. "Thank you," I say to him and he gives me a curt nod. "Is this what you want?" asks Magnus. I look at him and say, "Yeah, I am happy for Jonathan and he needs this job, plus I can't leave him again, not when we just found each other again." He nods and walks over to join Alec who is pretending to look at watches.

I look back at Izzy who is still sitting frozen next to me and say, "This isn't just about me… I am going to miss you SO, SO much! But I need to do what's right for me and what's right for Jonathan." She turns at me with tears threatening to protrude through her makeup and takes me in a giant hug. I wrap my arms around her forcefully and she says into my hair, "I am going to miss you so much Clary…" I pat her back and wait for her to calm down before we separate. We walk out of the mall and say goodbye to each other. Now I need to tell Rayland… this will be hard. I have known Rayland for half of my life and I trust him completely.

I text him and tell him to meet me in the park and he agrees. I walk to the park and meet him. He smiles at me and I give him a lazy grin and sit down on a bench and he sits with me. I don't have time to drag it out so I blurt out to him, "I'm moving to California." His face is a mixture of shock and sadness so I quickly throw in, "But I will talk to you every day! We can Skype or whatever you want. Jonathan just got this amazing job offer and he can't refuse. I have to go with him Rayland… Rayland? Please say something." He is still in shock but he says, "That's uh, great I guess. When are you leaving?" I think about what Jonathan told me, "About two weeks." He gives a sad smile and says, "Then I guess we are going to have to put as much time in together as possible for us." I laugh and say, "I suppose so." We talk for hours and in the end he gives me a hug and we walk our separate ways. I take the long way back to the apartment, thinking and taking in everything that was happening. Was I nervous? Yes. Was I scared? Not hardly. But most of all, I was anxious. I wanted to get out of here but I wanted to take everyone with me. Then I think, 'what if Jace finds out?' Surely Isabelle or Alec will tell him and he will be pretty upset. I could just hope that he waited until AFTER I left to find out.

_A/N: Well I'm back! I will try to update every night or every other night until I have to go to Texas. I hoped you liked the chapter!_

_Credits-_

_Song- Ghost Town, by. First Aid Kit_

_Again, thank you for reading! R&R!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: aright! In this chapter there will be some time skipping, so don't get confused and pay attention! Thanks for reading!..._

_Two Weeks Later…_

Today was the day we left. The past weeks I barely attended school and when I did, the only attention I got from Jace was the usual 'I'm sorry'.' It was clear to me that neither Alec nor Iz told Jace I was moving. Everyone gathers at the packed up apartment to say goodbye. Jonathan leans against the door frame while Izzy, Simon, Rayland, Tempy, Alec, Magnus, and I gather in a circle in the middle of the apartment. Tempy is the first person the come up to me, "Clare-Bear, I'm going to miss you so much! You promise to call me every day?" she asks. I give her a smile and say, "Absolutely! I'm going to miss you too!" We give each other giant hugs and she leaves to go and talk to Jonathan and say a short goodbye to him as well.

Alec and Magnus approach me next and say their goodbyes and give me hugs and go talk to Jonathan along with Temperance. Simon was the next to talk to me. "So this is it?" he asks. I give him a small smile and say, "I don't think so." He gives a small laugh and hugs me and says, "I hope not." Isabelle runs into me and I can feel the hot tears drip from her face, onto my neck. "Clary I am going to miss you so, so, so much!" I give her a hug back and say, "It will be okay Izzy, we can talk every day, and I will text you 24/7." She starts to say gibberish and I just nod as she says, "Bye Clary" and walks away. The last person to approach me is Rayland. He just stares at me blankly and I say, "What, are you surprised this is happening? We both knew that we would have to separate someday." He gives a sad smile and looks at the floor and says, "I just didn't think that day would be today. Come here." I run into his open arms, tears threatening to spill over. "I am going to miss you Rayland" I say into his chest. He pushes me away from him for a short moment and says, "Hey, you're not dying, okay? We are going to see each other again… I promise." He brings me back into an embrace and says, "It's not the end." I can hear his voice crack a little and I turn away and walk out of the door with Jonathan and everyone else.

We finish packing the suitcases into the truck. We didn't have any furniture- that all belonged to the complex building- and neither of us had that many clothes so they all fit comfortably into the backseat and the truck bed and covered the cases up with a tarp. I slide into the truck with Jonathan and wave to everyone out of the window. They wave back and I roll down my window to feel the New York air. Jonathan starts to put the truck in gear and the vehicle begins moving slowly. I settle back into the seat until I hear my name being called. "Clary, wait!" I feel the truck stop abruptly and I look out my window to see an exasperated Jace running towards the truck. I unbuckle my seat belt and open the truck door and leap out as he reaches me. He grabs my arms and asks me, "Where are you going!? Why didn't you tell me? I had to have Sam from Java tell me that you were leaving. Why are you leaving me Clary?" He looks completely hopeless and pitiful. "I have to go Jace. I didn't tell you because I knew you would try to talk me out of it. And I am not leaving you." "Please don't leave… you could live with me! I can't lose you again!" I stare at him for a moment and then say, "Jace, I was never yours. You have nothing to lose." I pull out of his grasp and run towards the truck, ignoring the deadly glare Jonathan gives Jace and tell him to go.

The truck pulls out to the crowded road and the last thing I see is the crumbling figure of Jace, collapsing to his knees on the ground.

_Three Years Later_…

I loved California. Currently I was taking classes at an arts school in California, though we were on break for summer. I had a job in a high class restaurant, performing songs with a few other people. Jonathan had a great job working for a CEO of an advertising agency. Everything was perfect until I got a very disturbing phone call from the NYPD. "Hello?" "Is this Clarissa Fray?" "It is," "I am truly sorry to disrupt you this evening but I have news concerning you and a Valentine Morgenstern." "Oh?" "Yes Ms. Fray, it seems that Mr. Morgenstern has… escaped." "Escaped? How is that even possible?" "Well Mrs. Fray, it seems as though Mr. Morgenstern had connections inside his prison and got out through them. Anyway, we have to insist upon you that you return to New York for a couple of weeks. This is just to insure your safety and also, this would likely prevent Mr. Morgenstern from fleeing New York." "R-Right." "Thank you Ms. Fray. We will be expecting you within a week."

And with that I hung up. Escaped? How was it even possible to escape prison, even with resources? And even worse, I have to go back to New York. I was so happy with my life here. I had made some friends and even got a boyfriend, Grayson. Grayson had deep black hair and lively green eyes. He was tall, and had very defining muscles throughout his body. Overall, he was very handsome! And even better, he cared about me. We talked all the time and he had a way of making me laugh… My thoughts of him trail off until I snap back into focus. I had to go back to New York. What if I saw _him_ there?I never wanted to see him again and now it seemed inevitable that I would have a reunion with all of the people I left behind. I kept in touch with Rayland, Isabelle, and Simon but we hardly ever talked anymore. They didn't even know that I had a boyfriend!

I tell Jonathan the news and he informs me that he wouldn't be able to go with me. I sigh in disappointment but reassure him that I would be okay by myself. Next, I get on my phone to tell Grayson.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gray,"

"Oh, hey beautiful."

"Well I got a phone call today…"

"About?"

"My father. Apparently he escaped prison and I am supposed to go back to NY this week."

"Without me?"

"Well… you _could_ come… if you wanted to."

"I would love to go with you, Clare! I will come over and we can pack together."

With that he hangs up and in about 30 minutes, he is over here. "Hey baby," he says as he walks through the door. "Hey Gray," he gives me a kiss and puts his arm around me and gives Jonathan a nod as a hello and we walk up to my room and he helps me pack about 10 pairs of clothes. "So when do you want to leave?" he asks. "Well Jonathan already ordered me two pairs of tickets. Our flight is tomorrow at noon." He nods and helps me zip up my suitcase. "So in that case should I stay the night here?" he suggests. I roll my eyes and look into his enchanting green eyes and say, "Perhaps." He smiles mischievously and kisses me sweetly. We decide to go out to a movie and spend the day together on the beach.

The next morning, I wake up and say goodbye to Jonathan. Grayson and I go over to his house to pack his things and once we are done, drive to the airport.

I am nervous on the flight and I am sure that Grayson can notice my hesitation. "You don't have to make contact with them, especially him. And if he finds you, I will be there." I smile at him and rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes and drift off into a sound sleep.

I wake up to Grayson gently shaking my shoulder. "Wake up sleeping beauty." I open my eyes and see him standing up with my bags and his bags on the floor. I groan and get up and get my bags. We rent a car and set out to the police station. Once we get there, I am greeted by a detective. "Hi, my name is detective Rory Dreak. I am the detective that called you recently about your father." I shake his hand and he continues, "Well until we get further information about his whereabouts, we will need you to stay in the city." I nod and he informs me that he already booked a place for me to stay until Valentine is back in prison. We leave the office and go to the address where we will be residing until further notice.

It is a small apartment with brick walls and black marble floors. The furniture is black leather and the kitchen is stainless steel. There are two bedrooms and two bathrooms but we decide that we will only need one. "Well I guess this is it?" says Grayson behind me. "Yeah, I guess so. So, what do you want to do?" "I don't know, how bout you take me to that café that you told me about?" I nod and remember all of the memories I had at that small café. We walk out of the apartment and walk towards Java, which is only about two miles from our apartment.

We walk in and I welcome the familiar buzz of people talking and the calm strumming of a guitar in the background. I look at the stage and see Johnny, Eric, and Simon up on stage. I am surprised that they still work here but smile when I see the familiar faces. "Simon!" I yell over the bustle of the people. He whips his head up and gives a great smile and soon I feel his arms wrap around my neck in a strong hug. "Clary! Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" "It's nice to see you too Simon. And I only came back because I got news that Valentine escaped prison." "ESCPAED?" he exclaims and I just simply nod. "Well, we are just going to get a coffee and go to the park… but I will catch up with you later, yeah?" He nods and gives me a hug and I wave goodbye to the guys on stage and Grayson and I get our coffee and leave.

"So I take it you know him?" asks Grayson and I just simply nod, remembering all of the nights I spent with Simon. We walk through the park, hand in hand and sit down on a bench, listening to a nearby street band play a familiar tune. "I know that song…" I say aloud. "Why don't you go join them? You are really good." I smile and nod and get up to find the source of the music. I see four people on the sidewalk under a tree in the park and ask them if I could join. They hand me a guitar and I begin to play.

_Oh the bitter winds are coming in  
And I'm already missing the summer  
Stockholm's cold but I've been told  
I was born to endure this kind of weather  
When it's you I find like a ghost in my mind  
I am defeated and I gladly wear the crown_

I'll be your Emmylou and I'll be your June  
If you'll be my Gram and my Johnny too  
No, I'm not asking much of you  
Just sing little darling, sing with me

Now so much I know that things just don't grow  
If you don't blessed them with your patience  
And I've been there before I held up the door  
For every stranger with a promise

But I'm holding back, that's the strength that I lack  
Every morning keeps returning at my window  
And it brings me to you and I won't just pass through  
But I'm not asking for a storm

I'll be your Emmylou and I'll be your June  
If you'll be my Gram and my Johnny too  
No, I'm not asking much of you  
Just sing little darling, sing with me

And yes I might have lied to you  
You wouldn't benefit from knowing of the truth  
I was frightened but I held fast  
I need you now at long last

I'll be your Emmylou and I'll be your June  
If you'll be my Gram and my Johnny too  
No, I'm not asking much of you  
Just sing little darling, sing with me

I'll be your Emmylou and I'll be your June  
If you'll be my Gram and my Johnny too  
No, I'm not asking much of you  
Just sing little darling, sing with me  
Just sing little darling, sing with me

**JPOV-**

**I never stopped thinking about her. She was still everything to me. True, I acted like I had moved on but the people who knew me most knew that I would always love her, though I was currently in a 'relationship' with Aline Penhallow. She clung to my arm as we walked through the shady trees of the New York Park. I hear a strum of a guitar and immediately think of Clary, not that I ever stopped thinking about her. Then I hear a sweet voice singing… and it sounds an awful lot like her as well. "Hey Aline, let's go towards the music." "Okay Jacey! Whatever you want!" And she grips onto my arms tighter. I roll my eyes and lead her over towards the music. We pass a large tree and my heart stops and I stare blankly at the beautiful girl performing in the park. She has gorgeous red hair, a petite frame that holds a few more curves, and doesn't stand above 5'4''. She is absolutely beautiful and my eyes glaze over with memories from the past… US being together and happy. I miss her so much and I am prepared to ditch this priss on my arm and envelope her in my arms and kiss her like there is no tomorrow.**

**I hear Aline catch her breath as she tries to pull me away from the sight. I am about to move towards her until I see a guy about my size with black hair grab her and kiss her… and she kisses him back! I can't handle this so I move towards her. I don't know what I am going to do, or say, I just walk. She pulls away from him with a smile on her face and is about to turn around and thank the band until she catches my stare and her smile drops and her eyes lose their touch of glee. I just breathe one word,**

"**Clary…"**

_A/N: sorry this chapter was shorter. Well, Clary is back in New York and Jace is now aware of her relationship! Only drama can result from this! Okay so thank you for reading!_

_Credits- song/ Emmylou, by. First Aid Kit_

_Thank you for reading! Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: okay everyone, I just want to clarify that I DO like Jace (Who doesn't!?) and everything will work out in the end. I just really want the point to get across that Clary has changed since the earlier chapters. And for everyone that thinks Grayson and Clary moved too fast, let me remind you that they were dating for YEARS before Clary went back to NY. Thanks and enjoy!_

CPOV

He saw me- he saw US. What does he think about me now? Wait, why do I care about what he thinks at all? He cheated on me so clearly he is over it… even if I may not be. Wait, what?! I have an amazing boyfriend that cares about me…

All of these emotions wash over me in waves and I get confused and angry. I grab onto Grayson's arm to steady myself as my eyes stay locked with Jace's. "Baby, what's wrong?" asks Grayson as he notices my decline in joy. I can't take my eyes away from Jace, so Grayson follows my stare and I can feel him stiffen in nervousness and anger. I clasp his hands when Jace starts moving towards us. I want to run away and lock myself up but I can't move. I notice a skimpy brunette following him. She has long brown hair and light, hazel eyes. She has long tan legs and a heart shaped face that holds way too much makeup. Her clothes emphasize her breasts dramatically and her skirt seems like it should be outlawed in all 50 states. She also wears a smart ass grin on her face as she saunters aver here behind Jace, swinging her hips side to side.

"Clary…" says Jace as he approaches me. He acts like Grayson isn't even there which infuriates him more. "Y-You left… a-and you didn't g-give me time to make it up to you…" he says hesitantly. I look at him but before I can reply Grayson speaks up and yells at Jace, "Hey! She doesn't have to answer to you or your hoe!" Grayson's sudden outburst breaks me from my trance and makes me jump. I grab his arm in an attempt for him to back off but he does not yield, especially when Jace snaps back and says, "You must be pretty idiotic and selfish if you think that Clary needs help defending herself. All I asked was a simple question, I didn't plan on an answer worthy of a six year old." I can feel Grayson practically shake with rage and before I can stop him he lunges himself at Jace in a deadly tackle.

The boys land on the ground in a big heap as they continue to punch and kick each other. I am in sheer horror as I watch dumbfounded at the brawl. I hear a shrill scream and then feel a sharp slap across my cheek and I whip my head around at the culprit, just to see that it is the slut that follows Jace around. "This is your fault you little bitch! You know that-" I end up punching her in the jaw to shut her up and she falls on her plastic butt. I smirk and then start assisting in tearing the two boys apart. "Get. Off. Now!" I yell, enunciating every word. They don't cease so I throw myself in the pile, knowing neither one of them would hurt me. I pry them apart, pushing Jace with my legs and Grayson with my hands. Their fury decreases a bit as they see it is me who is separating them and they stop. "What the hell is wrong with you two?!" I yell/ask. "You don't even know each other and yet you can't control the urge to pound the others face in! I can't believe you!" They look down at the ground with remorse written on their faces. I walk up to Jace and say in a more gentle voice, "Look, I understand that I left you without giving you time and I know it was wrong of me not to tell you and leave you to find out on your own but… I guess, you of all people should know that not everything will turn out okay. I mean, what's the fun in playing it safe and knowing all the answers?" I allow my hand to brush on his strong arm and then I turn towards Grayson and grab by the arm and lead him away from the drawing crowd. He is reluctant at first but complies.

I can tell he is still angry as he says, "I could have taken him you know? He shouldn't have talked to you the way that he did… especially considering the circumstances." I stop walking for a moment- leaving him to trail ahead of me before he turns around. "What circumstances?" I ask, "Look, I know that Jace may have been out of line back there but so were you. He has stuck through with me through my lowest points… times I wanted to give up and kill myself but I didn't because he wouldn't allow it." I don't go further into my past with Jace to Grayson; I know he is already upset. "Do you still love him?" he asks silently. I hurry and walk up to him and cup his face with my palms so he looks at me and say, "No! I love you and that is final." I see him smile and he kisses me sweetly and I kiss him back. We separate and he takes my hand and we begin walking back to the apartment.

It is getting late by the time we return so we decide to unpack and get to bed. I fall asleep with the memory of Jace still fresh in my mind and the muscular arms of Grayson wrapped around my tiny waist. I barely sleep that night, just close my eyes to nothingness and embrace the empty darkness.

I wake up to bright sunlight and a cold emptiness beside me. I look to my left and see Grayson up, out of bed, and pulling on a gray V-neck T- shirt. He smiles at me and I smile back. "What are you planning on doing today?" I ask him and he replies, "Well, some sightseeing… and I heard that New York has some of the finest museums so… thinking of checking those out." He sees my look of incredulousness and laughs, "I don't expect you to come of course!"I breathe a sigh of relief, hoping he caught it. I get confirmation when he rolls his eyes and shows a small smile. "And what are you planning on doing today?" I get up from the bed and walk over to my drawers and start dressing into a pair of shorts. "Well, there are some people I really would like to see." He stops what he is doing and looks at me uncertainly and says, "Not that 'Jace' guy I hope?" I sigh and start walking over to him. I drape my wrists around his neck and say, "No… no I think I have had enough of him for a while… a LONG while." He smiles and brings his hands to the small of my back and starts tracing circles and kisses me shortly, but sweetly. That's all our kisses ever are- sweet. They hold little to no passion or fervor, but it's nice to have someone who won't push you.

"So what friends _are_ you planning on seeing today without me?" he asks as I make my way back to the other side of the room. "Well, my friend Isabelle, Simon, and Rayland. I have known the guys since I was very, very, _very_ young… so I miss them." He nods and we continue getting dressed in silence. He leaves first and kisses me on the head. I stand in the kitchen in peaceful silence and decide to go and get a coffee at my old café, Java.

I walk there, enjoying the smog filled air and the cursing taxi drivers. Everything feels normal, everything feels like home. I walk through the double glass doors and see that little has changed. There are new employment but I see Sam wiping off a table and Johnny, Eric, and Simon up on the stage playing an acoustic piece I recognize as 'Pastures New.' No one has seen me yet so I sneak up behind the stage. Luckily, I am so small no one notices the slight disruption in the crowd as I elbow people out of my way. I make my way to the back of the band, unnoticed, and plug in a guitar and a headset microphone into one of the speakers. Their song ends and that is my cue to begin playing. I watch their confusing faces look at each other and then I emerge from the back. I look at everyone on stage and see their faces of shock and glee. I begin to perform,

_You're a genus, no you're a fool_

_You don't know just where you're going girl,_

_You better get your head out of the sky,_

_You said believe me, like hell I've tried to deny,_

_All the times that we were, too drunk to remember those times_

_All the times that we were…_

_You're a hero in the bedroom girl,_

_Another day dreamers all yours_

_You better get your head back in those clouds,_

_Before they fill with unhealthy doubts_

_About the times we denied that we were _

_Too drunk to remember the times, we deny_

_That we were too drunk to remember the times_

_We deny that we were…_

_So how, do you do?_

_Do you know just who you are?_

_Mistakin' airplanes for stars_

_Oh those airplanes for stars_

_So by the time we deny that we were_

_Too drunk to remember the times_

_We deny that we were too drunk to remember the times_

_We deny that we were way too drunk to remember those times_

_We deny that we were…_

I end the song and immediately wrap my arms around Simon's neck. He hugs me back and I can tell that he is still in shock. We separate and I feel another pair of arms wrap themselves around me and I turn around to see Johnny. I hug him and then jump down to hug Sam. He laughs and hugs me back. The guys leave the stage to come and talk to me while I order us all coffees.

"What are you doing here Clare? Not that we aren't glad to see you!" reassures Johnny. "Well, apparently my father has escaped jail and is looking for me." I can see the boys' faces go white and they become serious. "Wow… do they know where he is?" asks Eric. I look at him and reply sarcastically, "Of course! That's why they made me move back here instead of going to get him!" He blushes from embarrassment and I give him a playful punch to the arm. "We missed you Clary, especially Isabelle! It's too bad though that she went to Milan with her brother and Magnus for fashion week. She is going to be so mad when she finds out you were here when she was gone. Have you… uh, have you met up with Jace?" asks Simon. "Yeah… but not on purpose. He caught me and Grayson in the park and well… they kinda went at it." The guys don't look surprised so I ask, "What? Are you not in the least interested?" I wait for Si to reply but it is Sam who says, "Actually, after you left… I am pretty sure everyone in New York noticed a change in Jace. He is sad and hard to everyone. He was in here a couple of days ago to get a coffee and when I asked him what was going on he told me to 'back off ass hole.' Now normally I would have been hurt but, he was pretty devastated when you left."

I set my coffee down and rub the back of my neck with a sweaty palm. "He isn't the only one who has changed…" I say and I let my voice trail off. "Whelp! I have to go and meet up with a few more people but uh, we will catch up again later yeah?" I ask and they all nod. I leave the café feeling a little confused about Jace. _HE cheated on ME. Why is he the one acting hurt?_ I shake the thought as I continue to walk down the street. I look across the street and see an old face and I yell out, "RAYLAND!" I see him whip his head up and look around the crowd in confusion so I start waving my arms dramatically. He sees me and his face brighten up and he starts running across the street, not bother to watch for cars- earning him many curses. He wraps me up in a hug and lifts me off the ground and twirls me I a circle. I laugh as he sets me down on the sidewalk once more. "Clare-bear… your- you're here!" I laugh and say, "It seems that way, doesn't it?" He laughs and rolls his eyes and asks, "Yup definitely you… what I meant is WHY ARE YOU HERE?" he yells in my face. I laugh and say, "Oh you know dad broke out of jail and may or may not be after me… the usual."

His face becomes more serious but holds a bit of playfulness. "On what planet is that usual?" he asks. I punch him in the arm and we start walking down the sidewalk like old times. "So, you seen Jace yet?" he asks. "Yeah, and he fought my boyfriend." Rayland's eyes widen in an act of disbelief and I give him a lazy grin. "Well that's…" his voice trails off so I finish for him, "Expected?" he sighs and says, "Yeah, I suppose so." We talk for about an hour about pointless topics until he says that he has to go to work. I nod in understanding and he leaves.

I walk down the streets of New York for a while longer until I feel a hand tug on my shoulder. I spin around and I am face to face with Jace. "Jace…" I say but my voice leads off. He grabs my hands and leads me into a nearby apartment. He doesn't say anything so I begin to say "Jace… maybe we should talk about-" but I don't get to finish as I feel the pleasurable pressure of his lips on mine. I am in shock for a moment and I don't do anything but my body begins to react to his touch as my lips move against his and my hands slide their way up to his chest to trace his strong muscles. He claws desperately at my back but I stop him before anything can progress. When we break apart we are breathing heavily and he asks, "Coffee?" I nod and he takes my hand and leads me out of the apartment and down the street to a little restaurant called Taki's. We approach the restaurant and I recognize the place as the diner that Jace took me to on our first date. I smile at the memory but let it go once we walk to our table.

We sit in silence for a bit until he says, "You know I think about you every day…" I stare at him and he stares back at me. It is so easy to get lost in those golden orbs. "I never meant to hurt you-" I start to say but he cuts me off as he slams his palms on the table and says, "Well what a hell of a job you did there huh Clare? You didn't even tell me!" "Well it's not like it made a whole lot of difference to you! You are still with that slut of a girlfriend… still an arrogant ass… why doesn't it surprise you so much that I left?" he hardly lets me finish as he screams, "Because I was in love with you! Hell, I'm STILL in love with you!" Everyone has their attention turned on us and I don't say anything more. "That's right Clary, I am hopelessly in love with you and I can't do anything about it, no matter how hard I try!" I still say nothing, just look at the cup of green tea that sits in front of me. I am frozen to my chair until I feel the familiar strong hands grope my arms and his warm lips push onto mine.

I am taken off guard but push him back. "Jace, I have a boyfriend! And he actually cares about me!" "I care about you, dammit!" We sit in silence for a moment and I can't take it anymore. I stand up out of my chair and rush over to Jace. I wrap my hands around his neck and crush my lips back into his. He wraps his arms around my waist and reacts to my action. We pull apart for air and he says, "We should probably take this discussion somewhere more private." I nod and we walk out of the restaurant. As we walk out I can feel my stomach drop as I see the stunned face of my boyfriend Grayson starring at us in pure shock.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Hey! I'm back! Well we left Jace and Clary in a pretty awkward situation so… we should probably get back to them. Sorry for the wait! R&R!  
_

"Clary y- you're cheating on me?" asks Grayson in a small, pathetic voice. His eyes are rimmed with tears of disappointment. "Grayson… I-" I start but he interjects, "Shut the hell up! I am allowed to be angry and I don't want any petty excuses! I thought you loved me? I thought I loved you! I trusted you completely and this is how you repay me? By stabbing me in the back! You are so selfish… I can't believe I even came here with you! Now that I think about it, you probably made up the whole sob story about your dad! You are sick Clarissa Morgenstern… absolutely SICK!" He storms off, leaving me in a pit of disbelief, anger, and remorse. I can't believe I cheated on him but even more, I can't believe that he yelled at me like that. I know I probably deserved it but it was just so unlike Grayson to yell at me like that.

"Clary… I am so sorry." I hear Jace talk to me but I just stare blankly at the busy street. He squeezes my arm in an attempt for me to look at him but I just lose it. I flail my arm out of his grip, earning an astonished look from him and I begin to run down the street. I don't think about where I am going, I just think about getting away from everyone. I hear Jace's pounding footsteps behind me, which pushes me harder to run. I have never run this fast before and I welcome the cool New York air through my hair. My name continues to be called behind me and I get suspicious glares at me as I whiz past pedestrians.

After about 20 minutes of running I don't hear Jace behind me anymore so I stop running and double over to catch my breath. I look at my surroundings and see an old, condemned building with children running around on the lawn. I hear a man yell something to the kids and they stop playing and laugh. Then emerges from the door a middle-aged man with dark brown hair that holds noticeable gray hairs. He stands about 6'5'' and has a pair of reading glasses placed neatly on his face. "Luke!" I yell and he turns his head to me with a quizzical expression that soon turns to one of recognition and joy.

"Clare- Bear!" I run into his open arms and he squeezes me tightly to the point of where I can't breathe. He picks me up and puts me back down, but not before spinning me in a circle like he used to do when I was young. "I missed you so much," he whispers into my ear and I say, "I missed you too Luke." He leads me inside and sets me in a chair in the kitchen and sits across from me. "How have you been Luke?" I ask him and he smiles, "Well enough," he says. "And you, how are you Clary?" I sigh and look out the window to the playing children that run around with no cares and no worries. What I wouldn't give to be a part of them once more. "I've been managing." I look back at him to see a confused look in his eyes. "What is it?" I ask. "Nothing, it's just, I figured you were excited to get out of here and now it is as if you don't want to leave." I switch my gaze back to the window, this time starring at the trees and the clear sky. "I did want to leave but… now, if I leave now… ugh I just don't know what I will be going back to," I manage out. "You want to tell me what's putting you through your hesitation?" I nod me head. I can always trust Luke with my secrets.

"Let's just say that when I left, it was because I wanted to get away from someone. Now that I'm back I don't think I want to leave them anymore. But… then again…" I let my voice lead off and I hear a great sigh come from Luke. "Luke… can I ask you something?" I ask, still looking at the pleasant scenery. "Go for it kid." "W- Why do we _choose_ people that treat us like nothing over the people that really care?" There is complete silence until I hear him say, "We accept the love that we think we deserve." I feel the corners of my mouth perk up a little bit in a humble grin and I nod my head.

We talk for another hour or so until I realize that I should go back to the apartment. Once I reach the complex I notice that there is dead silence throughout the entire place. I walk into the bedroom and see a yellow note on the pillows. It read:

_Dear Clary,_

_You have made it pretty clear that you are tired of me and would prefer to waste your time with that worthless golden boy and I am not going to pretend that I am happy for you. Since this is obviously the end of us I just wanted to say that I hope you are happy, I will try to pick myself up again but as for you… you are on your own. Don't try and contact me, I don't want to talk to you again._

_Sincerely, G_

I know I should be heartbroken about his letter but I just arch my eyebrows at his mellow dramatic attitude, though I know I did cheat on him. I sigh and throw the note away. I sit on the bed and look out the window at the gorgeous sun setting behind the buildings and skyscrapers. I do the only other thing that I know to do. I get out my phone and call Isabelle. The phone rings for a couple moments and then goes to voicemail. I know calling her anyway probably isn't the best idea… with all the extra international fees and all, but I miss her.

She doesn't pick up her phone so I decide to call Simon. "Hello?" I hear on the other end of the phone. "Hey Si," I reply. "Oh hey Clary! So did you have fun on your first day back in New York?" he asks. I sigh and tell him the whole story about Grayson and I. "Oh man… I'm sorry Clare. Do you want me to come over? We can watch The Walking Dead and eat rock candy and Jelly Beans?" I laugh and say, "Yeah Simon, that would be great." He says okay and that he would go to the store and pick up the candy and bring all three seasons of The Walking Dead, which was one of the best shows on the TV.

After about a half an hour I hear a knock on the apartment door. I open in up to see Simon grinning with about six grocery bags. We put the bags on the counter and start unpacking. I see he brought 10 bags of Jelly Beans, 10 rock candy sticks, four cans of cool whip, and some bags of popcorn. "Simon… this is so much sugar!" "I knew you would like it." I smile and pick up a can of cool whip. "What are these for?" I ask. "Oh now, CLARY! Tell me that you still love to drink the cool whip from the bottle!" I smile and say, "Of course! It's like sugar foam!" he laughs and brings all the stuff the TV room and puts it all of the glass counter and sits down on the floor between the table and the couch. I put the first season in and hit play and join him with a can of cool whip and a bag of Jelly Beans.

We argue on who is the better zombie killer, me saying Daryl and Simon saying Rick. We fall asleep in the middle of season three on the floor. When I wake up I don't feel so good and my neck hurts. I see that Simon isn't next to me anymore; instead he is curled up comfortably on the couch. I groan and painfully get up and trudge to my room. I keep the door open so Simon can see I didn't run away and I crawl into bed. I look at the clock and it reads, 7:03. I groan again. I have about an hour to sleep until I need to get up so I close my eyes and drop into a blissful sleep under the covers.

When I open my eyes again I see Simon looking through my CD's in the other room. I get out of bed and walk up to him, "What are you looking at?" I ask. "Your music. I want to listen to some." I nod and help him look. I pick out a CD and hold it up to him. "How 'bout this one?" He grins and says, "Good choice." I pop in the disc begin to clean up and hear the music play out.

_I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show_

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Grey clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I goanna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna to be an optimist about this?

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settles around us

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Grey clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
If you close your eyes

Eh-eh-o eh-o _[4x] ___

Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Grey clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

Eh-eh-o eh-o _[4x]_

"Yup, that's a pretty great song…" says Simon as he finishes throwing away all wrappers. "Of course it is… you of all people should know that I don't own any bad music!" He rolls his eyes and then asks, "So are you going to see Jace today?" I clench my teeth and then ask, "Why would I do that?" "Because it's pretty obvious that you still have feelings for him. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea if you talked this out with him." I push my head back into the leather cushion on the couch and close my eyes and say, maybe you're right. But Simon, what do I say to him?" He stares at me for a minute and then says, "Whatever you want." He gets up and kisses my forehead goodbye and leaves the apartment.

_Say whatever I want? What if I say something stupid?_ At the moment Simon's advice doesn't seem very logical but when I think about it I realize that it isn't that ridiculous. If I say what I want that means it will probably lead to an outcome… whether that outcome be positive or negative is pretty unclear but it's the best I've got. I get up and take a shower and change into a denim shirt, unbuttoned with a black tank top underneath, and a pair of black skinny jeans and some gray combat boots. I put my hair into a high ponytail and apply dark eye shadow and mascara and bronzer over my foundation. I put on a leather wrap-around watch with black and bronze studs on the strap and a leather necklace with an afghan coin on it around my neck. I grab my wallet and phone and walk out of the door.

I hail a cab and tell him to drop me off at the address. When I get out of the cab I stand in front of the gigantic iron gates with the letter 'L' in the center. The gate is unlocked so I push it open and begin walking down the dirt driveway. The walk is short but beautiful. The trees create a canopy of protection from the sun as I continue to walk. I walk up the steps to the massive door and knock on the hard wood. I hear a "One second," echo to the door and then the turning of a knob. The door creaks open and I see the beautiful Jace Lightwood standing in the threshold wearing a black T-shirt and a greet jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Clary?" he asks. I give him a small smile and say, "I think we should talk…" he nods and motions for me to come in. "Where do we start?" he asks with a slight grin. "Well… it's pretty clear that Grayson and I aren't getting back together." "Clary, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything like that to happen." I shake my head with a small smile and say, "It's not your fault. I don't know what I expected. I was a fool for thinking everything would be okay." I look at him to see him starring at me intently, hanging on to my every word. There is silence until he replies with, "Yes you were. You were a fool for thinking things would be normal when you got here. You had to of known that I still cared for you… that I still care for you. No one is going to change that and… damn Clary… I don't know why I am dating Aline when CLEARLY I still love you. I don't know what is wrong with me." He sits down on a chair and places his head in his hands.

"I know why" I say. He lifts his head up and says, "The could you please explain it to me Clary?" I let a few seconds pass and I lean up on the side of a couch to support myself and tell him the exact same thing Luke told me. "We accept the love we think we deserve." He looks at me and tilts his head and says, "Do I deserve you?" I stare at him and ask, "What do you think?" Without a word he gets up from his seat and gives me a deep kiss. When we separate, he envelopes me in a tight hug. We don't say anything, we don't move. Nothing is rushed or passionate like our other embraces. We just sit in that comfortable silence, not willing to say anything else.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Tell me if you think Clary and Jace should get back together or not… though I am pretty sure I know what the majority will be saying…_

_Now it's time for credits._

_QUOTE: "Why do we choose people that treat us like nothing over people that care for us?" "We accept the love we think we deserve"- The Perks of Being a Wallflower; I LOVE that book and movie. I seriously suggest you read the book or watch the movie if you have not already._

_Song- Pompeii: by. Bastille _

_Anyway, thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome! Please review!_


	19. Chapter 19

A week has passed since Jace and I had that _moment._ I haven't talked to him- not sure of what I would say if I had the chance. I went home that night and thought about everything. Whether I should forgive him or not. After thinking over everything that had happened, I was still mad at him. He cheated on me, is STILL dating that skank, and is part of the reason Grayson left me. So yes, I'm still mad.

On other news, Isabelle comes back today and she isn't expecting me to be the one that picks her up from the airport. I wait at baggage claim for about 30 long minutes until I see that the flight from Milan has arrived. Any moment now… The airport is havoc but I still hear the insane clicking of 6 inch stiletto's on the white tile floor. "Alec! You said that our flight would land THREE HOURS AGO! Now my makeup is faded and my dress is starting to wrinkle!" she yelps as she makes her way to the conveyer belt system. "And why is it my fault that you feel the need to look like you are going to a fashion show ALL THE TIME?!" he exclaims back to her. I am standing literally five feet from her and she hasn't even noticed yet.

"Alexander, darling, I must agree with your sister on this one. If I had known that the flight was arriving hours later, I would have packed more glitter onto my carry-on. I mean, look at my hair! It lacks that sophisticated sparkle!" says Magnus. "I'm not sure sophisticated is the right word Mags," mumbles Alec.

They grab their bags and begin to make their way to the glass double doors, out to the parking lot. "Ehem, I do believe that the Lightwood party's transportation is this way," I say in a foreign voice. "Oh thank the ANGEL-" begins Isabelle but stops when she sees me and her eyes go HUGE! Like, Keplers Super Nova huge! She lets out a scream that would probably lead other people to believe she was witnessing a murder. "CLARY! OMG! I missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? Did you cut your hair? Oh my angel, you finally have boobs! I love your boots! Where did you get this sweater? Have you lost weight? You know you don't need to do that, you're already like a stick! O my angel you got toned! Have you-" I cut her off, "IZZY! STOP! We can catch up in the car or at your house, and I would rather not discuss my breast size in front of about 120 strangers." She laughs and hugs me again.

"Clarissa, you're back!" I hear Magnus exclaim. "Yeah Mags, we kinda just went over this," says Alec and he smiles at me. "Oh Alexander, it doth not matter how many times thy information is exclaimed, it will always be new news to thy stranger," he says in a poetic manner. Alec rolls his eyes as Magnus comes to give me a hug. Alec follows after Mags and whispers in my ear, "Good to have you back, Clare." I grin. Alec has never been all that outgoing, especially around me. I am glad that he is starting to warm up to me, but a little disappointed it took a couple years of absence. I help Izzy carry her bags- seeing that she packed about five- and we go to the car. The ride to the Lightwood mansion is pretty compact with all the bags. I should have asked Simon if I could have driven his car rather than my black and white mini cooper.

Izzy fills in the empty silence with pointless conversation but I don't pay attention. Instead I think of strategies to where I can drop them off and avoid confrontation with Jace. I don't know how I was able to over look everything he did last week and treat him like a friend again. Maybe it was just because I was sad and I missed him- No! You don't miss him! He broke your heart and got rid of your boyfriend that you _actually liked_! I would forget what happened last week between us. I drive up the dirt driveway and park behind Jace's black convertible. I remember the first time I ever rode in that car. The wind whipping your face in such a refreshing way… STOP Clary!

"Please come in?" Izzy asks. "Iz, I don't think-" she interrupts, "Please! For me?" I let out a sigh of defeat and get out of the car. I grab a couple of bags and carry them into the house. Music fills my mind as I walk through the white double doors. Apparently _someone_ likes The Goo Goo Dolls. I nod my head to the familiar beat. This was my favorite song of theirs…

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
__'Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
__And I don't wanna go home right now___

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
__And all I can breathe is your life__  
__When sooner or later it's over__  
__I just don't wanna miss you tonight___

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am___

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies__  
__When everything feels like the movies__  
__Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive___

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am___

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am___

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am___

_I just want you to know who I am__  
__I just want you to know who I am__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

In a way, I feel like this song summed up Jace. He was so arrogant and disturbingly confident about himself when he was in the real world, but when we were together he let me see a side of him I wouldn't believe existed. He let me know who he was. "Jace! Get your ass down here and say hello to your favorite sister that I know you missed dearly!" yells Isabelle. Soon we all hear pounding footsteps from upstairs and then a shirtless, sweating Jace comes out of his room from upstairs. He is buckling his pants back together and soon a busty brunette walks out of his room in nothing but a button up shirt of his with the first few buttons undone. "Look Isabelle-" he stops when he sees me standing there looking shocked. I want to laugh but try to stop myself. My mouth curls in a strange grin- the product of trying to suppress a laugh- and I bring the back of my hand up to my mouth. A strangled, choked laugh comes from my throat and I look around the room. Magnus and Isabelle are looking at me with a look that says, _Are you alright?_ And Alec is scowling up at Jace with his arms crossed over his chest. I take one last glance upstairs at Jace. His face is a crimson red and the girl is still on his arm, trying to pull him back into the room.

"W-Well," I begin, still trying to suppress the urge to laugh, "It seems as though Jace is _very _busy, and you all have to unpack." I turn my back to Jace so I can't look at him anymore. "Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, why don't you all text me tomorrow and tell me if you want to meet up somewhere and eat and catch up on… things." Isabelle replies, "Yeah… okay… well then, I guess we will you tomorrow?" I nod at her and give her a hug. I give Magnus a hug and Alec but Alec whispers into my ear, "I'm sorry." I pull away from him and give a playful smirk and shake my head. I wave goodbye to them all- even Jace- and head outside, back to my car. I open the door to my car but then hear my name being called, "Clary, wait!" I look up and see Jace racing towards me.

The urge to laugh comes back and so does that goofy grin I get when I try to stop it. I clear my throat and say, "Yes Jace?" "Clary… I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that." This time I can't help it. A small laugh escapes me and I say, "I'm sure you didn't mean for ANYONE to see that. Don't worry Jace, it's not like we're dating." His face darkens when I say the last part but I don't care if I hurt his feelings. He is about to say something else but I don't let him. I get in the car and pull out of the driveway casually. I take one last look out of the rearview mirror and see a distraught and frustrated Jace starring after me.

_The Next Day…_

I got a text from Isabelle saying that we were all going to meet at Taki's around 7:00 for dinner. After that, we are going to go to some party hosted by an ex of hers named Meliorn. Apparently he hosts AWESOME parties. Nothing compared to a Magnus party but still pretty fun. It is 4:30 and I have nothing else to do so I start getting ready. I take a long shower and blow-dry my hair. The curls come out big and sexy. I am in my robe and I hear the doorbell ring. I answer the door and see the apartment manager holding a box. "A girl stopped by and told me that 'this was for tonight'" he hands me the box and I say thank you. "So what's happening tonight?" he asks. "Uh… nothing much. Just a party." His face lights up and he says, "Well if you need someone to go with you as a uh… _date_, I would be happy to escort you!" I raise both of my eyebrows and say, "No thanks. I'm just going with some friends." I start to close the door but his hand pushes back and he leans against the door frame and says, "I could be your friend." I scoff at his eagerness and shut the door with a forceful slam.

I open the box and inside is a dress that I am hoping stretches out longer than it looks. The dress has one long sleeve on the right arm and is strapless on the left. It is black but there is a gold gleam on it when I move. It is very tight around the breast and butt area and it barely comes to mid-thigh. If Jonathan saw me in this he may ship me off to a nunnery or something. Also in the box is a pair of 4 inch heels. They are black with a gold cuff on the T-bar. The outfit makes my legs look 6 feet long and make my butt stand out a little more and over-exaggerates my breast size. "Isabelle Lightwood… what have you done to me?" I shake my head and go over to my vanity and begin to put on makeup that corresponds with my outfit. A sexy smoky eye with long lashes should do it for my eyes, bronzer and foundation- to make my cheek bones sharp in angle, and deep, red lipstick. I then apply body foundation over my scars on my arms and legs and chest. I take a look at the clock and it says 6:12. I have about 10 minutes until I need to get going. I put on a fair of gold hoops and a gold band on my wrist and head out of the door.

I walk to my car and drive to Taki's. When I get there it is 6:58. I see Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and… Jace sitting at a table. I walk into the restaurant and Iz starts waving her hands to get my attention. Jace is still looking at the menu, not noticing that I have arrived. I walk towards the table and then I see a girl in a trashy dress walk to the table and sit by Jace. Her dress barely goes past her butt and it is hot pink and silver. It has no straps and a plunging cleavage zone. I roll my eyes when she sits down and brings her hand around his neck and forcefully pulls his attention away from the menu and to her as she starts kissing him sloppily. I smirk and start walking to sit in the only other open seat beside Isabelle and across from Jace. Jace finally notices me when I start pulling the chair out from under the table to sit down. His eyes go wide in surprise but then they darken in an unknown desire.

"Oh my angel, Clary you look amazing! I knew that that dress would look so good on you." I smile and say, "Only you would be able to find something so tight that it is actually a little comfortable." She laughs a little and turns her attention back to the menu. I start reading the food options when I hear someone clear their throat from across the table. I lift my eyes and see the brunette next to Jace scowling at me. I lift one eyebrow and say, "Is there a problem?" She looks disgusted that I would even ask her a question but then retorts back, "Look, you better be nice to me or… or something bad is gonna happen to you!" It was then that I realize that her IQ doesn't rise above 12, so I decide to have a little fun.

"I would be congenial towards you, but your manner has been so dreadful this evening that having a conversation with you has become a nearly unbearable task." She looks confused but then puts her scowl back on and says, "That doesn't make any since!" Magnus then explains to her what I said. Her mouth opens in an oval shape and her eyes squint. She turns her attention back to me and says, "I am very smart! You wish you were as smart as me!" I laugh and tilt my head back and say, "Aristotle himself could not explain the devastating lack of knowledge presented before us now. And that is truly outstanding." I hear a small growl erupt from her and she turns her attention to Magnus as he explains. "Ugh! I am smart! You are just an… an ignorant bitch!" I think for a moment and say, "I am ignorant because I have no ideas of my own but I am wise because I recognize my own ignorance… that would be Socrates." She is about to say something back when the waiter approaches us. We give him our orders and he winks at me when he takes our requests to the kitchen.

A few moments pass of silence. The girl- Aline I think- I sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed, directing her scowl towards me. I pretend to listen to Izzy talk about her new Prada bag when the waiter comes back with a glass of red wine. He places it in front of me and says, "This one's on me." I smirk up at him and say, "Thanks," as he smiles and winks at me again and walks away. Isabelle looks at me proudly and says, "I taught you so well!" everyone else is smirking at me except for Aline and Jace. Jace has his attention on a spot on the white table cloth and he is scowling and his cheeks are slightly red. "Jace, are you okay?" I ask quietly. He looks up from his spot, anger clear on his face, and says, "Sure," and leaves it at that. Is he mad at me? Do I care? Our food comes and we eat in silence. Once the check comes we all help pay. The waiter comes back and slips me a piece of paper. I open it and it is his phone number. I smirk but I'm not interested in him… I'm not really interested in anyone I suppose.

On the way out of the door I throw the piece of paper away and my eyes land on Jace's as I see a wash of relief go over him. I look at him quizzically but he is just turned around by Aline.

We arrive at the party and you could literally hear the base from five blocks down. Lights glow from the windows and I feel myself starting to get excited. We go inside and everyone is laughing and talking and dancing and drinking and I can't wait to be a part of it. We all start dancing except for Jace and Alec who go over by the bar and start drinking. Aline is dancing on random guys and Simon and Izzy are dancing and kissing while Magnus is talking to a guy. I wonder around with a drink in my hand and I start dancing with nobody in the crowd. A couple guys start to dance around me and I start having a good time until they get pushed to the side by the last guy on earth that I was ready to see.

"Clary…" he says disturbingly low and calm. "Sebastian."

_A/N: another chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently! Anyway, credits-_

_Song- Iris, by. Goo Goo Dolls_

_Quote: I am ignorant because I have no ideas of my own but I am wise because I recognize my own ignorance- Socrates, 342 B.C._

_I make a lot of references to famous scientist, astronomers, philosophers, physicist, etc… but that's because I am kind of a nerd… and I LOVE PHILOSOPHY! _

_Okay, thank you for reading! Review! _


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to put a quick author's note here to tell you that I plan on ending this story in a couple more chapters… like 5 chapters or so? I just don't know how many plot twists I can put in here without the story becoming too cheesy. Hope you understand and I will also be putting up a new Clace story on Fan fiction shortly called- The Fallen and the Forgotten. Check it out, and thanks for reading!_

Every bone in my body is telling me to turn around and run as fast as I can but my muscles stay frozen and I cannot move. "Sebastian," I hiss at him, "Is it really that hard to leave me alone for once?" He smirks and says, "Oh Clarissa, do you take me as a fool? Surely you must know that I have been keeping an eye on you in California. I have connections darling, and they have proven very useful." He drags his knuckles up and down my bare arm and it sends shivers through my body. He smirks again and says into my ear in a low voice, "Now you see? You still love my touch." His words sicken me so I step back and slap him across the face. His face snaps to where he is looking at the floor but he turns back to look at me, clearly unfazed. "Now, now you know better than to do that. The boss won't like it if you were to hurt his delivery boy."

_Boss? Since when does Sebastian work for anybody and who is he? _I gulp and start to step back but Sebastian grabs hold of my arm forcefully and spins me around so that my back is pressed up against him and his hand covers my mouth. He starts moving backwards, dragging me with him, until we reach a small closet. He throws me inside then steps in himself. "Let me out!" I yell at him but he only chuckles. He reaches into his pocket and brings out a silver cell phone. "Be a good girl and be quiet while I make a call." He winks at me and then starts dialing a number and holds the phone up to his ear. "I have her… yes… of course… not that I am aware… good, we will see you there." With that he hangs up and looks at me, his eyes darkening mischievously. "Time to go, now we can do this the easy way, or the h-" he doesn't finish as I make a quick move to the door but he beats me to it and grips my wrist in a bone crushing grasp. I let out a surprised yelp but he doesn't let go, if anything his hold becomes tighter.

"My orders are quite simple Clary, bring you to the big boss, or kill your friends. We have men surrounding this place and are willing and able to shoot it up if you don't cooperate. Either way you are leaving here with me." I look into his cold, dark eyes and don't say anything, but I do release my grip on the door knob. He gives a smile of success and pulls me against him. He smells like liquor and grease and the odor makes me want to vomit but I keep in any remarks. "Now we are going to exit this closet and leave this place like we are a couple. If you try to signal to anybody you need help, I will kill them where they stand- understood?" I nod. "Good, now smile pretty," he says and opens the closet door. We are welcomed with thudding music and drunken people dancing with hardly any more clothes on.

We start walking to the front door and no one seems to notice until we step outside. We walk out the door into the crisp night air when we hear, "Clary, where are you going and with _Sebastian?_!" We both turn around to see a confused Jace starring at us. "Clary and I are going to spend some time together, isn't that right?" I quickly nod but avoid any eye contact, instead focusing on the concrete. "Come on Verlac, I know that that isn't true. Clary, look at me. Is he making you do this?" I want to tell Jace everything but Sebastian's hold around my arm tightens and I know that that wouldn't be a wise choice so I say, "Go back to the party Jace." I still don't look at him and my voice is shaky and unsure.

"No! Listen Clary, if he is making you go with him just tell me!" he says and starts to take a couple steps towards us. "Stop, Jace! Look I was kind of planning on having a good time tonight so if you don't mind we would like to be left alone!" I didn't mean for my voice to sound so bitter but it had the desired effect as Jace replies, "Fine, whatever you want princess! But don't come crying to me when he dumps you back on the street!" I see him throw his hands up and storm back into the party. Sebastian turns me back around and whispers, "Good," and we make our way to a black Mercedes parked a few feet away. I get into the passenger's side as Sebastian gets into the driver's seat. He starts the car and drives off.

About thirty minutes later we arrive at my father's mansion. _I should have known that this was who he is working for._ I shut my eyes in an attempt to hold back tears. Sebastian gets out of the car and comes over to the passenger's side where he opens the door and puts his arm around me securely as we walk up the black marble steps to the door and go inside. The place is just as I remembered it, black, empty rooms that would never be put to good use. He tugs me up the black stairs and into a room that I am assuming is the library. The doors are open but Sebastian does not enter, instead he says to me, "Go inside." I just stare at him until he pushes me into the room and slams the door behind me.

The room appears to be empty at first glance, just a bunch of books on tall shelves and a hot fire in the fire place, but I knew better. I knew that sitting in that leather chair, facing the fire, would be a man filled with hatred and rage. I knew that he would not be gentle or forgiving and that no one would be able to save me. "How nice of you to join me," he says, hatred filling every word. I don't say anything- too petrified to make him even angrier. He stands up abruptly from his seat and I see that he has hardly changed at all. The only thing noticeable is his distressed and tangled hair. "I was so worried about you, Clarissa," he says and starts walking towards me. I take a few steps back but soon learn that was a mistake as his hand slaps across my face. I still don't say anything and I don't cry out, I just stand there and look at the intricate design on the red carpet.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me _Clary_?" he asks and I can smell the alcohol on his breath. I still don't say anything and he grabs hold of my arms and flings me onto the marble floor, my head cracking against the solid stone. Tears sting the back of my eyes and I begin to see black dots form in the corners of my eyes and an eruption of pain courses through my head. He stands back over me and begins to deliver blows to my face. I feel the blood drip down from my temple to my cheek. He stands back up and smoothes a lock of his hair back over to its place on his head. "I will make you pay for these past years." He walks over to the fireplace and grabs a crowbar from the stand and places it inside the fire. He waits about five minutes before pulling it out again, the tip a reddish- orange color. He walks over to me and I just stare blankly at him. He leans down and pushes me over so I am lying on my side. Then, without any warning or word, he presses the hot metal onto the back of my neck. I scream out in pain- not expecting it to hurt so much- and I can feel him smile behind me.

Tears spill over my face but I keep my whimpers silent. I hear him throw the crow bar across the room and he begins kicking me in the stomach area relentlessly. I pray to Raziel that the pain will be enough to knock me out into unconsciousness but I am nowhere near blacking out. I just lay there in a heap on the floor, enduring every blow and ignoring every word coming from his mouth.

_**The next morning-**_

_JPOV_

I wake up in a strange room with Aline next to me. She has a bottle of tequila in her hand and her makeup and hair is a mess. I roll me eyes and am soon aware of the throbbing at the back of my head but ignore it. Then I remember the events of last night. Clary left with Sebastian. That wasn't right, as much as Clary hated me, she hated Sebastian even more and she wouldn't leave with him to get back me. I know I hurt Clary and I am reminded of that every day because of how much I miss her and need her but, as much as she hates me, I still know her and she would NOT leave with Sebastian unless he was making her do it. Sudden realization hits me and I jump out of the bed. I walk out of the room and down the halls to find people sleeping on the floor and leaning against each other. I walk into the living room and see Izzy and Simon on the couch, Magnus lying on top of the bar counter, and Alec lying on his back on the floor with a brown bottle in his hand. First I go to wake up Alec- who never complains about a hangover- and he wakes up startled at first, but then relaxes and asks, "What's wrong Jace?" I look at him and say, "We need to get everyone up and get out of here. Last night Clary left with Sebastian and I think he was forcing her to go. I don't know where they went but I think he might be hurting Clary."

His face suddenly becomes serious and he sits up and says, "Alright, you wake Simon and Izzy and I will get Magnus." I nod and shake Isabelle and Simon up. Izzy is not very pleased to see me but ignores her hangover when I tell her what's going on. She is frantic and shakes Simon awake. They both get up and compose themselves before waiting for further instruction. I wait for Magnus and Alec to come over and I begin, "Alright, so we know that Sebastian has Clary and she most likely doesn't want to be with him… we just don't know where they are." There is silence until Alec says, "I feel like Sebastian wouldn't go near her again unless he had a good reason to. If he really wanted her enough to kidnap her he probably would have flown to California to get her. Why wait years for her to get back?" Alec has a point; if Sebastian wanted to _kidnap_ Clary then he would have done it a long time ago where she wasn't protected by us. "Well then that means he must be working for somebody," says Magnus. "Oh no…" comments Simon. "What is it?" I ask him eagerly. "Think about it," he begins, "The reason Clary is back in New York in the first place is because her father broke out of prison, now Clary has been taken by a psycho ex-boyfriend who doesn't have a legitimate reason to take her… unless he is working for someone." Then it clicks. Oh no, Valentine has Clary!

_A/N: duh, duh, duh, DUH! Alright, thanks for reading. I haven't started working on The Fallen and the Forgotten yet, but I will tell you in the final chapters- or I'm sure you will see it on that little story list doohickey. Please review! Thank you for reading!_


	21. Chapter 21

JPOV:

This is like one of my worst nightmares come true. Clary is missing and is most definitely with her sadistic father! I feel all the blood drain from my face as I look at everyone else in the room. They all too have pale faces and dilated eyes. "Where would he take her?" asks Isabelle. I shake my head as a way of saying 'I don't know' but Alec says, "He only has so many places he can go, another abandoned building- which is unlikely considering he's done that already, and Valentine doesn't seem like the kind of man to do something twice. He could have gone to an ally, but I think that most of them scattered into nonexistence when he got arrested, and he could have gone to his old house- the mansion, I mean. That place is being put up for demolition so the cops may not pay attention to it." I nod- Alec is making a lot of since.

"Well, it's not like we know who his allies are… so maybe we should start at his house," says Magnus and I nod, still to numb to trust myself with words.

"Then let's go!" says Isabelle, clearly frantic. We all run towards the door and across the street to get our car. We all pile in tightly and I begin to drive towards that ugly, tacky mansion. I have to say that I have the thought of going to that place where so much pain has been caused makes me sick, but the fact that my Clary is being caused pain in that place makes my blood boil.

"What are we going to do when we get there, Jace? What if he has people there waiting for us?" asks Isabelle.

"Then we do what we can, Isabelle. I'm not really worried about what he's going to do to keep us out, I'm just focused on finding her and getting her out of there." With that she shuts up and sits back in her seat. The drive is about 25 minutes and when we arrive, it is as if a black cloud was hanging over the mansion, waiting for us. We park and begin to walk up to the dreary double doors. Thunder erupts from above and I feel as though I am in a cheesy horror film and I can't help the urge to roll my eyes. I reach for the handle and am stopped by Isabelle.

"Don't you think we should…" she leads off.

"What, knock on the door? Isabelle we aren't here for a meet and greet, we are here to get Clary back." She sinks back into her spot next to Simon as he puts his arm around her and I can't help but feel a little jealous of them. I turn the handle of the door and push it open.

The house is completely dark. The only light that enters the house is the light of the lightning, other than that the place is dark- but not pitch black. We still are able to see the house and all it's 'glory'. Everything is black marble and leather furniture. I begin to walk up the marble stairs until I hear a snicker coming from the shadows. I turn around quickly and see a guy about my age with dark hair and black eyes emerge. "Sebastian, you evil, conniving, demented ass! Where is she?!" I yell at him and I see him cringe a bit.

"Oh Jace, you waited too long. You had your chance to save her last night but you had too much pride to do that. She's done, Jace. She's dead." Half of me say that he is lying and the other half wants to kill him for saying such a thing.

"He's stalling, Jace" says Magnus behind me. I can feel my hands and ears go hot with rage but I know that if I don't get to Clary soon, it may be too late. We were racing against the clock here and I was letting Sebastian distract me.

"Oh come on now, you think I would do something like that?" he asks us innocently. Then he says to me, "Tell me Jace, did you like it when she yelled for you, even in pain. I know you long for her voice, her touch… You strive for her, and being out of her touch drives you crazy! Tell me, what was it like know that she was across the country, 'enjoying her time' with another guy? I can-" I cut him off by grabbing him by the throat.

I hear Isabelle yelp behind me and Alec tells me, "He's trying to distract you! You go find Clary and we will take care of him!" I hear Alec but my thoughts are clouded.

Before I let go of Sebastian I say to him in a threatening voice, "You would rather sacrifice yourself for him than do the right thing for her? How pathetic can you be?" He laughs through the strangling grip I have been able to maintain on his neck and says, "You guys aren't the only one with secrets." I give him one final glare before turning around and beginning to walk upstairs. I reach the second step when I hear the click of a gun and a few gasps, then a sharp pain rips through my shoulder and I fall to my knees.

"You bastard!" I hear Izzy yell and I turn around to see Simon and Magnus running towards me while Alec and Isabelle disarm Sebastian. The pain in my shoulder is blinding and Magnus begins to tear fabric from my shirt and ties it securely around my wound. I wince when he tightens the knot but forget my pain when I hear a poor scream from upstairs. Everyone looks up and I see Sebastian sigh in disappointment out of the corner of my eye. I struggle to my feet and say, "Iz, Simon, Magnus, you all stay here and watch him! Alec, you and me need to go upstairs and look for her. There has to be 50 rooms up there and I need your help to help me search them." He nods but them Isabelle chimes in, "I'm going too! She's my best friend and I'm going to help you find her!" I sigh- knowing that it is pointless to argue with her and there isn't much time for Clary so I nod and begin to rush upstairs with Alec and Isabelle to the rows of doors. Another scream and I notice that it is coming from the end of the hall.

"Down there!" I yell and they nod and we begin to sprint, even with every pounding step the pain in my shoulder grows and grows. Another yell and I know which room she is in. "She's in here," I say and I begin to turn the knob. "Wait, Jace what if Valentine's waiting for us?" asks Alec. "It doesn't matter Alec! What matters is that he stops hurting her!" I kick the door in and see Clary lying on the floor in a mangled and bloody ball. Even when Valentine took her to the abandoned pencil factory, she wasn't this bad.

"Get out! Now!" yells Valentine. "Let her go!" I reply. A twisted smile forms on his face and he kicks Clary in the chest once more before walking towards me. "Lightwoods…" he says with venom in his voice. I hate this guy so much. I can't help the fist that hits him square in the face and I can't prevent the pleasure I get from the cry he releases. He reels back and I see his eyes go blank with rage. "How dare you!" he exclaims. I see him bring back his fist but Alec stops it with his hand.

"Jace, go help Clary, Izzy and I will handle him!" I manage to get past him but as soon as I reach Clary I look back and see Isabelle go down. Valentine had kicked her feet out from under her. I notice Alec struggling against Valentine so I take one last look at Clary's pained face and rush back over to Alec's side and fight back against Valentine. Punches are thrown, bruises form, and blood is spilt. We push each other for what seems like hours until I get the upper hand and push him to the floor, causing him to smash his head on the frame and knock himself out. I turn my attention to Isabelle and tell her, "Call the police. Give them the address. Make sure they send an ambulance." She nods and pulls out her phone as I rush back over to Clary. She lays on her back, one hand on her stomach and the other sprawled out on her side. Her breathing is shallow and her eyes are barely open. I see that she struggles to remain conscious.

I lie next to her and whisper, "Stay awake Clary… just keep looking at me. I know you can get through this, just stay awake."

CPOV:

I feel nothing… nothing. The only thing I am aware of is a sweet voice whispering to me, "Stay awake." I find these directions difficult at the time and begin drifting off into nothingness…

_A/N: So here is a cliff-hanger for everybody. R&R please! Thank you for reading! _


	22. Chapter 22

CPOV:

White: that was all I was seeing, a blinding white light that floods my eyelids. Pain overtakes my body and I want to scream but every breath is a struggle and a yelp is out of the question. Shapes start to form- a chair, monitors… people. Mumbles echo in my ear and soon they form words- "Clary, are you awake?" "We were so scared" "I'm so sorry." I recognize the people; standing in the room with a mask of concern on their face is Isabelle, Simon, Rayland, Alec, Magnus, Jace… and Jonathan. They notice that I'm awake now and Jonathan is the first person at my side. He takes my hand gently and squeezes.

"Clary, I can't believe I let this happen to you. I should have come with you. I am so, so, so, so sorry." Small tears form in my eyes and I manage to croak out, "I've been worse." He chuckles a bit and I see tears in his eyes as well. He looks over at Isabelle and she comes to my other side.

"Oh, Clary! You have no idea how much I want to hug you and take you shopping right now!" I laugh and pain erupts in my abdomen but I ignore it. She gets up and goes back over to Simon's side. Rayland is the next to talk to me.

"You know, you should really stop getting yourself into the hospital… it's becoming an inconvenience." I give him a dry laugh and he smiles. "Nice to see you too," I say in a hoarse voice.

"Clare- Bear…" calls Simon. "It's nice to have you back with us." I nod at him. I see Jace whisper something to Isabelle and she nods and leads everybody else out of the room so it's just Jace and I. I don't want to look at him; I don't want to burst into tears. He begins to walk closer to me and I flinch, sending shards of pain through me and making me wince. Before I can react though, Jace rushes to my side and pushes a white button which sends relief through my body. I relax back into the sterile mattress and that seems to appease Jace. He doesn't talk but I can tell by the look on his face that he is struggling for words so I begin with, "Why are you here?" He pops his head up and says, "What do you mean, 'why am I here?' I don't know if you realize this or not but I'm kind of in love with you. So, no I'm not going to let you suffer with the one man you hate most in the world." I look away from him and at the blanket draped over my skinny legs.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sorry that I kissed that girl during your performance a couple years back, I am sorry I was so ignorant and let you be taken by him those years ago, I am sorry that I slept with another girl while you were in the hospital, I'm sorry I didn't go after you, I'm sorry I was with another girl when you got back, I'm sorry I provoked your boyfriend into breaking up with you, and I am SO sorry that I left you with Sebastian at that party. Everyone knows that I have never felt this way about anyone before and it _kills_ me every day because in a way I feel like if it weren't for you I would have been gone a long time ago. Damn I miss you." I just stare at him in admiration. I have been mad at this boy for so long that I never took into consideration what this was doing to him. As much as I hate to admit it, Jace still meant the world to me and I hated that.

"I know I can't do anything to make up those past years and-" but I stop him by saying, "Jace, stop talking and come here." He looks nervous at first but when he reaches the white bed, I grab hand and pull him closer to me, making my body protest immediately but I ignore all pain so I can pull him so close to where he is literally centimeters away from me. He stares at me in shock and another emotion that I can't lay my finger on. "Clary, what are you d-" but I don't let him finish as I gently press my lips to his. I can tell he is shocked and is confused but after a few moments he starts kissing me back. His kiss is so different from Grayson's and I know that it is unfair to compare them but Grayson was always so sweet and gentle, but Jace has something else- something truer- cliché, I know. He moans into my mouth and then separates. "Why?" he asks.

I take a moment until I reply with a slight grin, "Why not?" He smiles and laughs a bit and presses his forehead to mine. "Lewis is right, it's great to have you back Clary." He climbs into the white, metal bed with me and falls asleep, as do I.

_Two Weeks Later… _

Jonathan has not left my side in TWO WEEKS. I love the guy but… two weeks is a long time. Today I get to be released from this sanitary prison and I hope to never come back. Jace, Jonathan, and Simon all sit in my hospital room while Izzy and I do my hair and makeup for the first time in weeks. She puts me in a white and navy, long sleeve shirt and a pair of black shorts. The shorts show off some fresh scars but they aren't that bad as they used to be. She completes the outfit with a pair of black ankle boots, a gold necklace, and gold bracelets. She does my makeup simple and leaves my hair down in loose curls.

I'm not too preoccupied of how I look but as usual, Isabelle did good work. We walk out of the bathroom and the guys stand up to greet us. Jonathan and Simon have humble smiles on their faces and Isabelle goes over to Simon's side as he puts his arm around her. I hug Jonathan and then go to a struck Jace. He smiles down at me and hugs me tightly. I wince at first because of the fading bruises and bruised bones but he doesn't seem to notice and I'm fine with that. We all leave but stop at the counter first as a doctor hands me a tube of ointment and says, "Put this on your scars and it should help them fade quickly. It may even get rid of the minor ones." I thank him and we all walk out of the hospital.

Rayland is waiting outside with a car. "Not all of us are going to fit in there you know?" I tell him. He says, "Yes I know. Simon and Iz parked their car over there." He gestures to the right of the doors to a black Cadillac.

"Well, Simon and I are going to go home and get some rest. Jace are you coming with us?" asks Isabelle. I notice Jace's hesitation as he looks between me and Isabelle. I tell Jonathan, "Jon, the police department organized a room for me to stay in while they looked for Valentine. I know that they wouldn't mind if I spent one last night there before… other arrangement are made." He seems unsure and says, "Are you sure you are okay by yourself? I'm not so sure you should be alone right now." I am about to reassure him before Jace says behind me, "She won't be alone. I will go with her for tonight." I smile as Jace places a gentle hand on my shoulder. Jonathan seems to relax a bit and says, "Well alright, but if either of you become unsure just come over." We nod at him but when we are about to turn away I ask, "Wait, Jonathan did you get a place in New York already?"

He turns back around and uses one hand to rub the back of his neck and says to me while looking at the ground, "Yeah, well I didn't have much choice. You see a couple of days after you left I got a call from my boss. They promoted me and the job is in New York… so I think we may be here for a while longer." My face brightens and I go to hug Jonathan but am stopped by the sharp pain that sears through my arms and abdomen. He sees my pain and frustration and lifts up my chin with his hand and says, "It's okay, you're okay." He kisses my forehead and gets into the car with Rayland. We all say goodbye to each other and Jace and I hail a taxi.

Once we arrive at the apartment building, we quickly make our way up to my apartment to rest. I know that I just spent two weeks doing nothing but lying down, but lying down in a white room all day can really tire you out. I make a bee-line to my bedroom and Jace says that he is going to watch TV out there for a while. I climb into the comfortable mattress and slide underneath the covers. I close my eyes and quickly fall into sleep. I wake up about an hour later startled. I had the worst nightmare- Valentine came back for me and this time no one could do anything. I don't scream when I wake I just bolt upright- sending pain throughout my body. I groan softly but it was loud enough for Jace to hear as he rushes into the room.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asks in a short breath. I look at his charming face and smile sweetly and say, "I'm fine… just a bad dream is all." He straightens his posture but does not relax as he asks, "Was it about him?" I nod and look at the sheets with great interest. I feel the mattress dip as Jace climbs in with me. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "Protecting you… I told you that I would never let anything hurt you again- that includes nightmares." I blush as he gently pushes me back into the bed and lies next to me with his arm around my torso. I turn around so that I am facing his chest and watch as his chest rises and falls with each breath. I look up at his face and see that he has fallen asleep so I dig myself deeper into his hold and concentrate on the beat of his heart, drifting me into a peaceful slumber.

_A/N: This was another short chapter but sadly this story is coming to an end. There may be one or two more chapters and then I want to add an epilogue. So two or three more updates and this story is done__. Anyways, as always thank you for reading and please review. Your words do matter and… the more review I get the more likely I am to write more chapters ;) alright, thank you for reading and please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Hello, hello well I just want to put this quick note here to inform everyone that I'm not sure how time I am going to need in order to add other chapters- but I will do my best. Cross- country just started up again so I am waking up at 5 A.M. every morning for personal practice, then I have practice at 6-9. School is also starting to begin so studying is going to be a big cause is delay. I will try to finish up this story tomorrow with the epilogue and I will try adding 2 more chapters. Thanks for reading!_

These past weeks have been bliss. Valentine has been shipped off to some prison in Russia and Sebastian has been sentenced to 10 years in prison. Jonathan had asked me to move in with him again but I decided that a 19 year old who should be in college shouldn't really be living on the dependency of her older brother. I got a job at a high class restaurant playing acoustic music to all the rich people who come in. I get paid more than triple what I was being paid at Java. Sometimes on my nights off I will go by there and play with the band for old times' sake.

I now live in an apartment in downtown NYC. Jace spends the night here most of the time but he has been busy with his own job. He got a good job as a personal trainer. Izzy comes over a lot too. She got a job as an assistant to some fashion designer and she couldn't be happier. Simon is now the manager of Java and couldn't be happier.

I have to work tonight so I slip on a long, 'high-low' black dress with long sleeves- thank you Isabelle- a pair of black heels that aren't insanely high, but make me over 5'2. I but my hair into a high ponytail but instead of it being casual and lazy, the curls make it look elegant and professional. I put in a pair of diamond earrings and then clip on my golden starry night locket. I do my makeup- professional and dramatic- then grab my clutch and head out of the door.

Once I arrive at 'The Lake Orchard' I greet the band and set up the equipment. The scenery is beautiful. Considering it is beautiful and comfortable outside today, the set is moved out on the patio overlooking the gorgeous water and lights of New York. As usual, it is a full house tonight. When I first started working here I was told that it wasn't formal to interrupt everyone's dinner to introduce a song so I just inform the band on what song I wanted to start out with and I begin to sing,

_Stranger I've known you for so long__  
__I found you lost with a compass in the fog__  
__Stranger you know me too much__  
__Illusionary-self had not be touched, until you___

_Humming Hallelujah in the dark__  
__Whispered poems leave you to be__  
__Humming Hallelujah in the night__  
__The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall___

_Hallelujah, hallelujah___

_Stranger you've followed me so far__  
__Until the roads converged, as did the stars__  
__Stranger the moon looks blue tonight__  
__Your photo framed, raw within my mind, but not tonight___

_Humming Hallelujah in the dark__  
__Whispered poems leave you to be__  
__Humming Hallelujah in the night__  
__The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall___

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah___

_Humming Hallelujah in the dark__  
__Whispered poems leave you to be__  
__Humming Hallelujah in the night__  
__The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall___

_Hallelujah_

The song isn't fun or energetic- it is slow and soothing but I suppose that is the kind of music I am supposed to play in this type of vicinity. Once the piano stops playing everything is quiet as usual until I hear a couple people in the back of the patio cheering and standing up. I whip my head back there in astonishment and my face goes into a twisted smile as I try to keep myself from laughing. Standing up in the otherwise silent crowd is Isabelle, Simon, Jonathan, Rayland, Jace, Alec, and Magnus. I am about to make a sarcastic remark into the microphone when the manager barges out onto the patio and says something snarky at them which causes them all to glare and sit back down. I laugh silently look back at them to see them making faces at Paul- the manager.

"Clary, please ask your _friends_ back there to calm themselves down or they will have to leave. They are disturbing my customers!" exclaims Paul to me.

I press my mouth into a straight line and try to keep my composure as I say back to him, "Of course, I'm sorry for their behavior." He smiles back at me and goes back inside to yell at the kitchen staff. I say to everyone that I will be back in a moment and make my way across the patio to the crowd of waiting friends.

"What are you doing? You know you could all get me fired!" I tell them but they still wear indifference on their face. I roll my eyes and Magnus starts, "You didn't think that we would forget today did you?"

My eyes go wide and I feel like they are about to pop out of my skull, "Magnus who told you?" Jonathan raises his hand and I give him a scowl.

"Jonathan I told you I didn't want to make a big deal out of it!"

He shrugs and says, "But I did, so I told everybody." I sigh and groan then Isabelle pipes up and says, "Okay, so we are going to kidnap you after your shift and go to see your favorite band…"

I gasp as she brings out eight tickets to First Aid Kit. "Oh my angel how in the world did you get these?!" She shrugs and says casually, "My boss has resources and she likes me well enough to hook me up." I give her a giant hug and she laughs.

"And you haven't even told her who is opening up for them…" says Jace with a sigh as he wraps his arms around me in a soft hold.

"Who?!" I ask eagerly and she replies with, "Laura Marling and Sarah Jaffee!" I open my mouth in complete utter shock.

"But- they don't open up for anyone! They always have their own show…" She just shrugs and says, "Well whatever." I jump up and down like a hyper eight year old until I get the signal from the piano player- Madeline- that I needed to come back up there. I tell them that I will be done in about an hour or so then head back up the small stage. I begin to play another song,

_The moon wanted more of my night__  
__I turned off the engine and the headlights__  
__The trees appeared as they'd never been gone__  
__I promised the fields I'd return from now on___

_And the moon kept on rising__  
__I had no more to say__  
__I put my roadmaps away__  
__And surrendered the day___

_And I know you'll be calling me soon__  
__And if I don't answer, I'm calling the moon__  
__Calling the moon, I was calling her then__  
__I'm wondering, will she take me again__  
__Oh, I'm calling the moon___

_When I called the moon back to me__  
__I thought she wanted my beauty__  
__I shone in the best that vanity buys__  
__I covered the path where my life turned to lies___

_And the moon kept on rising__  
__But I felt nothing at all__  
__She comes when the empire falls__  
__And shines on crumbling walls___

_Calling the moon, by the name that she chose__  
__As Tennessee wandered in moth-eaten robes__  
__Oh, I'm calling the moon__  
__Calling the moon__  
__Oh, I'm calling the moon___

_Oh, make sense of me, night__  
__I can see so much from this cold height__  
__The moon said, "Oh darkness, my work is done__  
__I've poured this bottle of light from the sun___

_But their anger keeps on rising__  
__And they don't understand__  
__I've shown them all that I can__  
__That the world is at hand___

_And I know they'll be calling me soon__  
__And if I don't answer I'm only the moon__  
__I can see by her light__  
__This one's going out to the moon tonight__  
__Oh, I'm calling the moon___

_Calling the moon, 'cause I know what it's worth__  
__To tug at the seas and illumine the earth__  
__Oh I'm calling the moon__  
__Oh I'm calling the moon_

I perform a few other songs and then it is time to wrap up. I put away all the cords and the other guys say they can handle the rest. I hurry over to everyone who stayed through the performance. "Ready?" asks Rayland.

"Always," I reply.

We start walking when I hear someone from my left begin to hum the 'happy birthday' tune. Realization comes to me and I turn to the culprit- which happens to be Alec- and send him a death glare. He laughs but turns his attention back to the sidewalk. He doesn't stop humming and pretty soon Jonathan, Simon, Isabelle, Rayland, and even Magnus begin to join him. I look over at Jace and he just wears a foolish grin that tells me he is up to something. They begin to hum the song over again and Jace start to perform casually,

_Happy Birthday to You__  
__Happy Birthday to You__  
__Happy Birthday Dear Clary__  
__Happy Birthday to You_

I try to keep my head down like nothing was happening but that doesn't appease them as they start hugging me and swaying me back and forth. People on the streets look at us like we are maniacs but that doesn't keep me from laughing. They stop fooling around when we reach the theatre. "I'm so excited; thank you so, so much for doing this Isabelle!"

She smiles at me and says, "Well you weren't gonna have fun on your birthday if I didn't!" I playfully punch her and she laughs as Simon puts his arm around her.

We go in and find our seats as the lights go down and I hear the familiar sound of instruments tuning. Laura Marling is the first to make her appearance and we all cheer. She starts to perform and I just stare at her in awe,

_That I might be a part of this,__  
__Ripple on water from a lonesome drip,__  
__A fallen tree that witnessed me,__  
__Him alone, him and me.___

_And that life itself could not aspire,__  
__To have someone be so admired,__  
__I threw creation to my kin,__  
__With a silence broken by a whispered wind.___

_All of this can be broken,__  
__All of this can be broken,__  
__Hold your devil by his spoke and spin him to the ground.___

_Root to root and tip to tip,__  
__I look at him my country drip,__  
__Leathered up by all his fears,__  
__But someone brought you close to tears.___

_Many trains and many miles,__  
__Brought you to me on this sunny isle__  
__And what of which you wish to speak,__  
__Have you come here to rescue me?___

_All of this can be broken,__  
__All of this can be broken,__  
__Hold your devil by his spoke and spin him to the ground.___

_But the love of your life lives, but lies no more__  
__Than where she lay your f lowers grows,__  
__The arms that fed and the babes that wed,__  
__The backs that bled keeping her in tow,___

_But I am your keeper,__  
__And I hold your face away from light,__  
__I am yours 'till they come,__  
__I am yours 'till they come.___

_Eye to eye, nose to nose,__  
__Ripping off each others clothes in a most peculiar way.__  
__Eye to eye, nose to nose,__  
__Ripping off each others clothes in a most peculiar way._

I cheer as she finishes. She plays about four more songs until Sarah Jaffee makes her appearance and I get excited all over again and she begins to play,

_Say baby, I had to mention  
If you were a star you'd be the one I'm searching for  
All the girls they got attention  
but I just always feel like they're into something you go  
it's obvious you're pretty  
Hear that you're a student working weekend in the city_

_Trying to take you out girl  
hope you're not too busy  
and if there's nothing wrong, got this little song for you  
to get ready to_

_Put those fucking heels on  
and work it girl  
let that mirror show you what you're doing  
put that fucking dress on and work it kind of vicious  
like somebody taking pictures_

_Shut it down, down, down  
you would shut it down, down, down  
you be the baddest girl around, round, round  
they notice, they notice_

_You would shut it down, down, down  
you would shut it down, down, down  
you be the baddest girl around, round, round  
and they notice, they notice  
you would shut it,_

_What you want, what you need  
I can be your everything  
and them others  
just wanna hit it but if they had it  
wouldn't know what to do with it  
and together_

_We shut it down, down, down  
they know we shut it down, down, down  
you're the baddest girl around, round, round  
they notice they notice_

_We shut it down, down, down  
they know we shut it down, down, down  
you'll be the baddest girl around, round, round  
they notice, they notice_

_We shut it down, down, down  
they know we shut it down, down, down  
you'll be the baddest girl around, round, round  
they notice, they notice  
and together_

_You looking good girl  
go, go, go get em girl  
go, go, go hit em girl  
go, go, go, go, go, go_

_You looking good girl  
go, go, go get em girl  
go, go, go hit em girl  
go, go, go, go, go, go_

_You shut em down_

_You shut em down_

I clap and cheer her on as she plays a couple other songs and then it is time for the grand act. The best band to ever play- First Aid Kit! They begin with one of my favorite songs,

_Will you look at me?__  
__Take a good look at me and tell me who__  
__It is that I am.__  
__This old mirror it is broken,__  
__There's too much drift in the dam.___

_It's not the world that's spinning as me__  
__I go from nowhere to nowhere searching for the key.__  
__There's nothing new under the sun,__  
__All that will happen has already begun.___

_Will you savor this in your mind,__  
__This old feeling when you're left behind?__  
__Will you hold to this as true__  
__Or will you dance to another tune?___

_I was watching for a long time__  
__As people crossed the street.__  
__Some heavy sadness weighed upon me__  
__As I sat silent in the car seat.___

_Shadows with that same look upon their faces,__  
__A child will die that nobody embraces,__  
__Everything gets tiresome, everything grows old,__  
__With each secret revealed, there's another to be told.___

_Will you savor this in your mind,__  
__This old feeling when you're left behind?__  
__Will you hold to this as true__  
__Or will you dance to another tune?___

_Will you look at me?__  
__Take a good look at me and tell me who__  
__It is that I am._

Then they move on to another song called Wolf,

_Wolf mother, where you been?__  
__You look so worn, so thin__  
__You're a taker, devil's maker__  
__Let me hear you sing, hey ya hey ya___

_Wolf father, at the door__  
__You don't smile anymore__  
__You're a drifter, shapeshifter__  
__Let me see you run, hey ya hey ya___

_Holy light, oh, burn the night, oh keep the spirits strong__  
__Watch it grow, child of wolf__  
__Keep holdin' on___

_When I run through the deep dark forest long after this begun__  
__Where the sun would set, trees were dead and the rivers were none__  
__And I hope for a trace to lead me back home from this place__  
__But there was no sound, there was only me and my disgrace___

_Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Hey__  
__Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Hey__  
__Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Hey__  
__Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Ya.___

_Wolf mother, where you been?__  
__You look so worn, so thin__  
__You're a taken, devil's maker__  
__Let me hear you say, hey ya hey ya___

_Wolf father, at the door__  
__You don't smile anymore__  
__You're a drifter, shapeshifter__  
__Let me see you run, hey ya hey ya___

_Wayward winds, the voice that sings of a forgotten land__  
__See it fall, child of wolf__  
__Lend a mending hand___

_When I run through the deep dark forest long after this begun__  
__Where the sun would set, trees were dead and the rivers were none__  
__And I hope for a trace to lead me back home from this place__  
__But there was no sound, there was only me and my disgrace___

_Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Hey__  
__Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Hey__  
__Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Hey__  
__Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Ya._

They play so many more songs and when the concert is unfortunately over it is about 12:00 but no one is tired. We begin to walk back to my apartment and everyone is raving over the performance. "They are pretty good! I mean I underestimated them!" rants Isabelle. I smile at her.

"Yeah I mean, they were great! They are really good live!" exclaims Jonathan

"You can barely tell that they are Swedish when they sing like that. You would just think them a folk band from Kentucky or South Carolina… they were great!" yells Jace. I smile and before I realize it, I am enveloped in a warm embrace.

"You know, I'm nowhere NEAR tired yet… do you all want to come to my place and we could talk, or do something else?" we all nod and begin to walk up to my apartment.

Once we reach the apartment we all walk in and everyone- but Jace and Isabelle- is in awe. They have never seen my apartment before and this is kind of a shock to them how nice it is. Every single wall in the place is brick, the furniture is all black leather, and the curtains are black and make the streetlights that shine at night look like beams from the heavens. Everything is so rustic and authentic that you feel like you are looking at a piece of art rather than an apartment. I have some of my paintings hanging on the walls and everyone goes to look and admire them.

"Cool place Clare…" says Jonathan in awe as he traces the lines of one of my paintings with his fingers.

"Thanks Jon," I reply and sit down with Jace on the leather couch. Isabelle whips out her phone and sits down in a leather chair next to the couch. Soon, Simon comes over to us and Isabelle gets up so he can sit down and she can sit in his lap.

"Alright so what does everyone want to do?" I ask. They all shrug and Rayland says, "Well… we could play a game…" We all look at him with blank faces but he just shrugs.

"Alright… but I am NOT playing truth or dare. Last time I played that I had a blue tongue and a neon green streak going through my hair for three months!" he laughs as he reminisces the memories.

Simon goes over to the cabinet under the TV and rummages through the board games. He finally picks one out and says, "Apples to Apples?" I nod my head in agreement and I hear everyone else mummer 'sure' and 'okay'.

After about seventeen games of Apples to Apples and hours of laughing and yelling, we all fall asleep on the floor. I fall asleep leaning up against Jace and the couch. Isabelle passes out in Simon's lap and he is propped up against the arm chair. Alec sleeps with his head on Magnus' shoulder and they both lean up against the leather love seat. Jonathan and Rayland sleep with their backs to each other propped up by each other's weight.

When I wake up it seems as though almost everyone else is awake as well except for Isabelle. I smell eggs and French toast cooking in the kitchen and hop up at the opportunity of food. Isabelle wakes up shortly after I get up and we all meet in the kitchen to eat the meal that Alec, Rayland, and Jonathan made.

"Oh Clary, you need to come by the house today! I need to show you something!" I look at her and scrunch my eyebrows in confusion and she says, "I can't tell you here!" The guys seem to ignore us so I just nod and continue to eat the cinnamony goodness that coats the fantastic French Toast.

_A/N: alright so A LOT of songs in this one. Sorry if that annoyed some of you… credits-_

_1 Song-_ _Stranger, by. Katie Costello_

_2 Song- Calling the Moon, by. Dar Williams_

_3 Song- Devil's Spoke, by. Laura Marling_

_4 Song- Shut it Down, by. Sarah Jaffee_

_5 Song- Dance to Another Tune, by. First Aid Kit_

_6 Song- Wolf, by. First Aid Kit_

_That's a lot of songs! Something good or bad may happen in the next chapter so beware! Also the next chapter will be my last one for the epilogue :-( _

_Anyway, I know that I use First Aid Kit a lot throughout the story but… in my opinion they are one of the greatest bands that has ever performed! I think that they are brilliant! Sarah Jaffee is also really good and has a beautiful voice, as does Laura Marling. Just a hint here- every song that I put in here is by an artist that I really admire to the MAX! _

_Okay so thank you for reading, please review!_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: thank you all for the reviews! You all are amazing! I will try to add songs from artists I haven't mentioned before in the story because I have many other suggestions ;) thanks for reading!_

I'm supposed to go over to Isabelle and Simon's house today but I unfortunately woke up a little late this morning. I wake up to a forceful knock on my apartment door and rush to open it. Standing in the hallway casually is the gorgeous Jace Lightwood. I smile in at him, relieved he isn't Isabelle, and invite him in. "You're late little girl," he scolds at me with a smirk. I smirk back at him until I notice him looking me up and down and then raising his eyebrows. I had forgotten to grab my robe when I came to answer the door so I'm only in my underwear and a black tank top.

I blush feverishly and say, "Nothing you haven't seen before," he chuckles a bit and I waltz back into the bedroom to get ready. I take a quick shower and dry my hair and put it up in a casual, high ponytail. I do my makeup simple and subtle, and then I throw on a dark gray tank top, black shorts, a red leather jacket, and black Tom's. I clip on my leather, wrap-around watch and walk back out into the living room to see Jace looking through my CD collection.

"Who's… Of Monsters And Men?" he asks.

I gape and walk next to him to snatch the CD out of his hands. "Well, I suppose we will be listening to one of their songs on the way, yeah?"

He smirks and says, "Alright, but if you want to listen to your music at Izzy's then I would bring your CD's, she doesn't listen to your music." I nod and start picking a couple of albums out from the shelf. I pick out Of Monsters And Men, Blitzen Trapper, Bon Iver, Great Lake Swimmers, Phillip Phillips, Johnny Flynn, Nickel Creek, and The xx.

I walk towards the door with my stack of CD's and Jace looks at me as though I'd gone crazy. "Eight albums… really?"

"I smile up at him innocently and say, "If you want me to I can go get Vampire Weekend, or Timber Timbre, what about The Tallest Man On Earth, maybe My Brightest Diamond, how about-" but he cuts me off when he says,

"You know what, I think these will do." He takes the albums away from me but before he can catch me I snatch my Family Of The Year CD from the counter and stuff it in my jacket. He motions for me to follow him and I lock up the apartment.

We drive to Izzy's house listening to Of Monsters And Men and I begin to hum along to the music,

_Jumping up and down the floor,__  
__My head is an animal.__  
__And once there was an animal,__  
__It had a son that mowed the lawn.__  
__The son was an ok guy,__  
__They had a pet dragonfly.__  
__The dragonfly it ran away,__  
__But it came back with a story to say.___

_Her dirty paws and furry coat,__  
__She ran down the forest slope.__  
__The forest of talking trees,__  
__They used to sing about the birds and the bees.__  
__The bees had declared a war,__  
__The sky wasn't big enough for them all.__  
__The birds, they got help from below,__  
__From dirty paws and the creatures of snow.___

_And for a while things were cold,__  
__They were scared down in their holes.__  
__The forest that once was green__  
__Was colored black by those killing machines.__  
__But she and her furry friends__  
__Took down the queen bee and her men.__  
__And that's how the story goes,__  
__The story of the beast with those four dirty paws._

I look over at him to see him to see him smiling and shaking his head. "What?" I ask, trying to sound offended.

"Nothing, just you." I smirk and ask,

"What about me?"

He replies back, "Look, Clary if you are trying to get me to compliment you, you need only ask." I scoff and look out the window. Once we arrive at Izzy's house I see Alec and Magnus' car, Rayland's car, Jonathan's truck, and a few vehicles I don't recognize.

Isabelle and Simon's house was pretty big. It was two stories and the outside reminded me of her parent's house, but the inside was so much more beautiful. The walls were painted everything from sunset yellow, to forest green. "Clary!" I hear yelled from the kitchen. I begin to walk in with Jace at my side and when I reach the kitchen, I see everyone is here, including Luke, Sam, Eric, Johnny, and Temperance. I hadn't seen Tempy in a long time but she hasn't changed much.

I smile and give everyone a hug. "What are you all doing here?" I ask them.

"You don't really think we would miss your birthday, did you?" I roll my eyes and say,

"It's not a big deal… I probably would have forgotten if SOMEONE didn't remind me all the time." Izzy throws her hands up in protest.

"Well someone has to make you have fun once in a while!" I smirk and I feel Jace's hands come up and snake around my waist in a gentle hug.

"I have something for you," he says into my ear.

I turn around in his hold so I am facing him and I give him a look and say, "You don't have to give me anything- especially for what you gave me the other night."

He smirks and says, "But I wanted to and that was mostly a gift from Izzy." I smile and lean my head up against his warm chest.

"Alright Clary, you get first cake," says Simon.

I am hesitant as I ask, "Did Iz make it?" Alec tries to suppress a laugh but he doesn't do very well.

Isabelle looks hurt but says defensively, "I am a great cook! And, no it's from the bakery down the street." I laugh a little and get a small piece of cake. Everyone eats and enjoys conversation with each other throughout the house and I get pulled aside by Isabelle.

"Izzy what's going on?" I ask her. She is practically beaming with joy and anticipation as she says to me,

"I wanted to wait until after everyone left to tell you but I don't think I can keep it in anymore…" I scrunch my eyebrows together- clearly confused.

She notices my confusion and says, "Clary, I'm pregnant!"

My eyes go wide and I envelop her in a large hug. "Oh my angel, this is fantastic Isabelle! How far along are you?"

She shrugs and says, "I don't know, Simon and I just found out this morning. We haven't been to the hospital yet." I hug her again and begin laughing.

"Oh Isabelle, this is so great for you!" She laughs and then leads us back into the parlor with everyone else.

"Well, I think I should go," says Luke. I reply, "Well thank you so much for coming Luke. It means a lot to me." He smiles at me and gives me a hug before leaving.

A couple more hours pass and soon it is just Alec, Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, Jonathan, Jace, and I. "Thank you for the party Iz," I say to her and I give her a hug.

"If you all don't mind I need to steal Clary for a moment," Jace says and he takes my hand and leads me outside. He and Alec share a look but before I can register it, it is gone.

He leads me outside and says, "Let's take a walk." I nod and begin walking down the sidewalk with him. This part of New York is quite beautiful actually. There is no smog or smoke, all there is, is beautiful pastures, deep forests, and rolling hills.

"So, you are twenty now…" he states. I look up at him quizzical but he just stares on. I can see signs of nervousness play across his face.

"That I am. And you are 23. Shall we state Izzy and Alec's age as well." I laugh a bit but he just sucks in a deep breath.

"What's going on Jace?" I ask him. We stand next to a lake when he stops walking. He turns to me and says, "This is one of the scariest things I have ever done."

I take his hand and say, "What's wrong?"

He looks at me longingly as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small red box. "What's this?" I ask and he starts to explain.

"Now I'm not saying we should rush into anything yet, but I have never been so sure about something in my life," he begins to open the box and reveals a gorgeous ring with a pearl in the middle and a gold band. I gasp and he says, "I just felt like the whole diamond thing was done too much." He stares at me with a nervous expression and I look back up at him, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. He is about to say something else but I stop him with my lips. I can tell he wasn't really expecting it but he begins kissing me back and snakes his arms around my waist as my own hands travel up to his hair.

We pull apart and he laughs a bit as he asks, "Is that a yes?" I don't trust myself to speak so I nod my head yes pull him in for another embrace. He laughs and lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he begins to kiss my neck. "I love you," I say into his ear. "And I love you."

_A/N: this is the final chapter before the epilogue! I hope you liked this ending as much as I liked writing it. I guess I should do credits so…_

_Song- Dirty Paws, by. Of Monsters And Men_

_The epilogue should be about 5 years into the future… so Izzy will have her baby and Jace and Clary will be married and much more. Thank you for reading! R&R :) _


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: I really hate ending this fanfic, but here is the epilogue to my first Fan Fiction. Thank you so much for supporting this story. I love you all!_

_5 years later…_

It's difficult to believe that five years ago I was on the run from a mad man, and now I am 25, married to the best man in the world, and I have a four year old and a nine month old. My life has been perfect and I can't imagine it any other way.

I begin to rock Myla to sleep when I hear a crash coming from the living room and Jace yelling, "Garryn Jonathan Lightwood! How did you even do that?" followed by a "Like this daddy!" and another crash. Right when Myla was about to nod off and she wakes up crying. I pick her up and pat her on her back in order to calm her down. She stops crying but doesn't want to go back to sleep. I groan and walk with her to the living room to see what all of the noise is about.

"Darling what are you doing?" I ask Jace and his face lights up when he sees me with Myla.

I look at the floor at the broken vase and the smashed picture frame that is displayed on the floor. "I don't know how he did it, I don't know why he did it, all I know is that this little boy is capable of a lot more than we give him credit." I smirk as I look at Garryn's innocent face. He has his father's hair and my eyes- not to mention his father wit and ego which may be a good or bad thing.

"Garryn, did you break these?" He looks guilty and small tear start to form in the corners of his eyes out of fear of being punished as he struggles to explain, "I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to. I-I was running to get a ball and play with daddy but I bumped into the shelf and the picture fell. T-then daddy asked me how I did that s-so I showeded him a-and the big bowl fell. I-I'm sowrry mommy."

I motion for Jace to take Myla and he lifts her up and kisses her nose, causing her to laugh. I kneel down to his level and put my thumb and index finger to cup his quivering lip as I whisper to him, "It's okay, you're okay. It's just a picture frame and a vase. All that matters is that you are okay. You aren't hurt are you?" He shakes his head and I see a little relief go through him. "There, see vases and picture frames can be replaced but, Garryn Jonathan Lightwood can't be replaced." He smiles and I give him a hug. He sniffs a little bit and then I tell him to go play.

I stand back up and I see Jace bobbing Myla up and down and he is looking at me with as much love written on his face as the day I first married him. I take Myla back from him and ask, "What?" He doesn't say anything; instead he just leans in and kisses me sweetly and passionately. "I think she's going back to sleep," says Jace. I look down at the small angel in my arms and nod. I go to put her in her crib, walking by Garryn's room and see he has also fallen asleep in his bed. I hear Jace following behind me so I stop him and point inside Garryn's room. Jace sighs and smiles as he goes and puts Garryn under the covers and closes his curtains and turns off the lights.

I put Myla in her crib and turn on the baby monitor and close the door silently. When I get back into the hallway, Jace is closing Garryn's door. We look at each other and he whispers to me, "How about we do something?" he asks and wiggles his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and say, "Oh yes, a nap would be amazing before we go see everyone for Logan's birthday party." He groans and I giggle as I begin to pull him into the bedroom by the belt hoops on his jeans. I climb into bed and lay down and he lies next to me. A couple of moments pass and I am about to fall asleep when Jace asks, "You want to have another baby?" My eyes spring open and I turn around to look at him. At first I think he is joking but when I see his face, it is hopeful and serious.

"Jace, don't you think we should wait before… raising another human being?" I ask. In my surprise his face flushes with relief and he says, "Of course! I mean, when Myla is like… four or five?" I nod my head and say, "Well that's going to be a little while from now. Maybe we both should just think about it." I see a hint of disappointment in his eyes but he lays back down and says in a sad voice, "Yeah, alright." I feel bad for letting his hopes down so I reassure him by wrapping my arm around his waist and saying into his ear, "I'm not saying I don't want another child. I'm just saying that I want to make sure these two are okay before we start another one."

A little smile spreads on his face as he looks at me and says, "I know. But these kids are going to turn out fine with awesome parents like us." I roll my eyes and smile. We fall asleep in each other's embrace.

We leave the house and go to Isabelle and Simon's to celebrate their son- Logan- birthday. We leave and arrive at their house within 20 minutes. I get Myla out of her car seat and Jace opens the car door for Garryn. Isabelle comes out the house with Logan trailing behind. "Hi aunt Clary! Today I turn five!" he says holding up four fingers. Isabelle looks down at her son and says, "Honey, that's four." Logan studies his hand then giggles. I nudge Garryn towards Logan and they go to the backyard to play.

"I want to see that little angel you got in your hands!" screeches Isabelle with her arms open. Before she can reach her though, a booming voice comes from the front door yelling, "No, no, no I get to hold my niece first!" I look at the source of the voice and smile when I see my brother marching towards us. "Now give me my pretty girl!" I hand over Myla and she screeches and laughs when Jonathan gets a hold of her. Myla looks just like her father- same golden hair and same amber eyes.

We all go inside and enjoy cake and little kiddy games. When it is time to leave, Garryn in passed out on the floor in a ball. Jace laughs and picks him up gently. I take Myla back from Magnus and Alec to find multiple sparkly bows in her hair- which had to me Magnus' doing- and a mini leather jacket- Alec. I laugh and we take the kids to the car and strap them in. I give everybody a hug goodbye and we leave.

_9 years later…_

**Garryn is now 13, Myla is 9, Logan is 14. Isabelle and Simon have one more child that is 6- named Emily.**

I'm sitting on the bathroom floor starring at the little white stick in my hand. _One more minute…_ My leg starts to shake up and down and I bite my bottom lip as I wait for the minute to pass. I look back down at the test and look at the sign… Positive. I'm pregnant! My breathing becomes heavier and as I hear the front door slam and two male voices laughing. I get up off of the floor and brush my hands off on my short pajama shorts. I take two deep breaths before going downstairs to see the boys. Once I get down there I see Garryn is still in his soccer uniform and has a couple grass stains on his knees. Jace leans down next to Myla who is playing Barbies on the floor and picks her up and spins her around. She laughs and says, "Dad! Put me down!" he chuckles and lands her safely back on the ground.

"Hey mom," Garryn says, kicking the soccer ball on the floor towards his room.

"Hey babe- what did I tell you about kicking that ball in the house?" I run my fingers through his hair on his way towards his room and yell back at him, "Take a shower!" he moans and says, "Yeah, yeah." I roll my eyes as Jace walks towards me and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"I have something to show you…" I say when we separate and he raises an eyebrow. I grab his hand and lead him to the bedroom. "Sit down," I command and he sits on the mattress and pulls me closer to him by my hands. I can tell he wants me to kiss him and lie down with him but I hold my ground. He wraps his hands around my waist and asks, "What wrong with you?" I sigh as he kisses my stomach. I look down at him and say, "Remember how we t-talked about having another k-kid?"

He stops kissing my stomach and looks back up at me with concern in his face. "And?" he leads on. "W-well you know… sometimes things happen unintentionally but sometimes those things are good. A-and I don't-" I try to manage out but he interrupts me. "Clary, what's going on?" he asks. I look at him straight in the eye and say, "Jace, I'm pregnant."

His face is stone for a moment until a cheesy grin breaks out on his face. He stands up and kisses me forcefully and almost knocks me onto the bed. When he separates for air, he is still smiling as he says, "Clary, this is amazing! We're going to have another kid." He puts his hand on my stomach as if he was waiting to feel something and he puts his forehead up against mine and says, "Let's go tell the kids that they are going to have another sibling." I nod my head, thinking of all the ways Garryn and Myla will take this.

"Kids, please come in here!" yells Jace and we hear four feet pounding into the room- likely in a race. Garryn gets in here first followed by Myla who seems like she is out of breath. "What's going on?" asks Garryn. "Well," I begin, "You two are going to have a little sister or brother running around here soon."

"You're pregnant?!" asks Garryn. At first I was worried that he was upset until he laughs a little and smiles. Myla just smiles. Jace and I nod in response to Garryn and he says, "Well… GREAT! But _he _is going to have to learn how to play soccer, play basketball, play baseball, and run track." I roll my eyes at my son and say, "Garryn, just because you do all those things does not mean that your sister or brother will want to. And you don't know that it is going to be a boy." I feel Jace next to me shrug his shoulders and I playfully slap his arm. "Well… still she will play soccer, basketball, softball, and run track." Jace chuckles next to me. "Alright, you two go play. I need to talk to your mother about something important." Garryn rolls his eyes and Myla skips out of the room followed by Garryn.

"What do you need to talk about?" I ask turning towards him. Jace smirks and says, "We aren't going to be doing that much 'talking' my dear." I give him a sly grin as he grabs my arms and pulls me down on the bed next to him and we enjoy the rest of our night.

_3 months later_

Today Jace and I get to see the gender of the baby. This pregnancy feels different from the others- like there is more happening. We get called into the back room and the nurse spreads a cold gel over my inflated stomach and Jace hold my hand. "Now if you two would like to look up at the monitor, we will be able to see your baby." We look at the screen and there is the familiar picture of a blob. I squint my eyes at the screen and ask, "D-do you see what I see?"

The nurse turns her attention to the screen as well and her eyes go wide. "Well, congratulations you two, it seems as though you are having _twins_!" I put my head back on the back of the chair and close my eyes as I feel Jace's grip on my hand tighten. "Twins…" I hear Jace breathe out. He kisses my hand and I open my eyes to see him shocked and happy. "W-we're having twins, Jace. TWO BABIES!" he holds my hand with one of his hands and puts the other on my thigh.

"We can do this… we can do this," he keeps repeating. I know that he is just as nervous as I am. I take a couple deep breaths and wipe all of the goop off of my stomach.

_3 months later_

I'm six months pregnant and I already feel like I am about to explode. Today we find out the gender of the babies. We wanted to know now so that we could get everything ready and pick out names. We go to the appointment and the doctor comes in with a clipboard and reads off, "Clarissa and Jace Lightwood?" We both nod and he says, "Well congratulations on your pregnancy. It seems as though you will have fraternal twins. One female and on male." We thank him and ask him a couple questions and leave the hospital. On the way back Jace asks, "So what are we going to name them?" I smile at the thought of naming two other children.

"Well, we can't use the names Garryn, Jonathan, Myla, or Bell." He nods and says, "Alright, what about Rachel?"

I nod and say, "It's nice, but I don't know… maybe something a little more… special?"

"Okay, well what do you think?"

"Hmm, how about Megan?"

"I like it but will it work when she is 70?" I nod and think for a moment.

"I like Kate. It's simple and pretty." He smiles and says, "I like it. Kate it is."

"Now we have to pick out a boy's name. How about Bryndon?"

He shakes his head, "Not quite. What about Dalton?"

"I don't think so. How about Damon?"

"No, no, no, what about Drake?"

"I like Aaron. I like Drake a lot actually."

"Well what about middle names?"

"Okay well for Kate we can say Kate Isabelle? I'm sure Isabelle would enjoy that a lot."

"Well, it's really not that bad in the first place. I like it; I think we should keep it."

He nods and says, "And I think we really do need to make Drake's middle name Alec. Drake Alec Lightwood."

I nod and relax into the seat and say, "Yeah, yeah that's a great name Jace." I yawn and am taken off guard by the wave of nausea that overwhelms me. He laughs and says, "Clary, you have enough time to take a short nap if you want to. "Are you sure, Jace? You sure you don't need some company for the next hour?" He laughs again and says, "How about I turn the radio up a bit so you can go to sleep and I won't be 'lonely'." I smile at him and close my eyes, drifting off to the beautiful music of Nickel Creek's song: When In Rome.

_Where can a sick man go  
When he can't choke down the medicine the old doc knows  
A specialist came to town, but he stays at home  
Sayin', "No one knows, so I don't"  
Honey, when in Rome_

Where can a teacher go  
Wherever she thinks people need the things she knows  
Hey those books you gave us look good on the shelves at home  
And they'll burn warm in the fireplace  
Teacher, when in Rome

Grab a blanket, sister  
We'll make smoke signals  
Bring some new blood  
It feels like we're alone

Grab a blanket, brother  
So we don't catch cold  
From one another  
I wonder if we're stuck in Rome

Where can a dead man go  
The question with an answer only dead men know  
But I'm gonna bet they never really feel at home  
If they spent a lifetime learning  
How to live in Rome

I wake up in bed and I have to say that I am surprised that Jace could lift me and these babies inside of me but I underestimate him way too much. I try to sit up but I can't really stand. I hear heavier footsteps walking towards the room and I wait for the door to open. When it does I see Jace with a smile on his face walking quietly into the room until he sees me struggling. He laughs out loud and asks, "Would you like some help babe?" I nod quickly and he supports my back and lifts me up with ease.

"How are you that strong where you can lift up a severely pregnant woman without breaking a sweat?"

"Clary, before you got pregnant you weighed… what 107 lbs? You have only gained about 30 lbs. You aren't fat! You're pregnant." I smile at him and kiss him sweetly which he quickly returns.

"What time is it?" I ask. "Uh… 6:52 P.M."

"OH! I have to make dinner. What do you want, Lasagna, Chicken, or-" He grabs my hand and pulls me back to sit down on his lap. "Clary, I cooked the kid's burgers and I have one left in there for you if you are hungry. Listen to me; you need to take it easy these last months. I'm worried about you."

I smile at him and kiss his forehead and say, "It's not like I haven't gone through this twice before. I can handle it."

"Just please be careful," he says and kisses my neck.

_1 year later_

Kate and Drake are the best kids I could have ever asked for. They hardly complain ever! Kate looks JUST like me with the same green eyes and red hair. Drake looks just like Jace with golden hair and amber eyes. He has Jace's sharp, angular bone structure- except for his chin. Kate has Jace's nose and eye shape but she has my lips and bone structure. Garryn and Myla love Kate and Drake and I couldn't ask for a more perfect family.

I hold Kate on my hip while I cook. She was getting fussy so I decided to sing a soft lullaby to her in order to calm her down.

_Baby don't you cry__  
__I'm gonna make a pie__  
__I'm gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle___

_Baby don't be blue__  
__I'm bakein' it for you__  
__I'm gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle___

_It's gonna be a pie from hevean above__  
__It's gonna be filled with strawberry love__  
__Baby don't you cry__  
__I'm gonna bake a pie__  
__And hold you forever in the middle of my heart___

_Baby here's the sun__  
__Baby here's the sky__  
__Baby I'm your light and I'm your shelter__  
__Baby you are mine I can freeze the time__  
__Keep you in my kitchen with me forever___

_It's gonna be a pie from hevean above__  
__It's gonna be filled with strawberry love__  
__Baby don't you cry__  
__I'm gonna bake a pie__  
__And hold you forever in the middle of my heart___

Once I finish she is comfortably sleeping against my shoulder. Garryn comes into the kitchen to get an apple but I stop him and tell him to take Kate to her crib and put her asleep. I clean up the kitchen and go out to the balcony where Jace is overlooking the view. I wrap my thin arms around him and he swings me around to face him. He looks so peaceful here that I would hate to ruin the silence. He doesn't say anything; he just brings me into a tight hug and kisses my head. "I love you," he says to me.

"I love you too."

_A/N: so this was the epilogue to Unexpected Love. I tried to make it long and there is a lot of time skipping throughout the story. Final Credits-_

_Song- When In Rome: by. Nickel Creek_

_Lullaby- The Pie Song: by. Quincy Coleman_

_That lullaby was also in a movie called 'The Waitress' it's a very good movie but it's kind of intense in some parts of the movie. _

_I can't believe this story is actually over, but I will be publishing a new story on 7-27-13 or 7-28-13. I won't be updating that story as much because I have Cross-Country every weekday._

_Anyway, thank you so so so much for reading this story! Thank you for the reviews! I love you all!  
_


End file.
